La fin est le commencement
by deedo valentine
Summary: Après la bataille contre Sephiroth, Vincent retourne à Nibelheim et fait une étrange rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

_La fin est le commencement.__1°partie_

Chapitre I- Fate

Tout était désormais finit. Qu'allait il faire à présent ? Alors qu'il se tenait là, à l'entrée du village, ignorant même la pluie ruisselant sur son visage, une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire : depuis le jour où il était arrivé avec toute l'équipe, exactement vingt neuf ans auparavant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tellement de tristesse et de mélancolie, de remords et de lassitude régnaient en lui. Pourquoi n'avait il pas agit lorsqu'il en était encore temps ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas tenté d'arrêter l'expérience en cours ? Pourquoi l'avait il laissée mourir ? La seule femme qu 'il n'avait jamais aimée, la seule …qu'il ne pourrait à présent jamais plus tenir contre lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre parler ou même rire, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus étreindre…il sentit ses larmes coulées le longs de ses joues et il se retint pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, là, au beau milieu du village. Il rajusta sa cape sur la moitié de son visage, ne laissant ainsi voir que ses yeux, et se dirigea vers la plus grande demeure du village. Ses intentions étaient simples : détruire le manoir, ce lieux cauchemardesque où tout avait commencé. Il pourrait ainsi faire le deuil de son passé. Et tenter d'oublier…oublier, ça ne serait pas facile …mais ses amis seraient là pour l'aider, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Un faible sourire éclaira ses traits à l'évocation de ses « coéquipiers ». Machinalement, il poussa la lourde grille de fer du manoir et se dirigea vers l'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur du manoir Shinra qu'il en fut tiré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant ! Il pouvait s'attendre à tout dans cet endroit, mais certainement pas à cela ! On effet, tout le hall avait été nettoyé et aménagé : plus aucune trace de poussières au sol, les vitraux du premier étage avaient été lavés, il n'y avait plus aucun monstres ni chauves souris, tout avait été meublé avec soin et quelques chandelles brillaient ici et là. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. .oO(_mais que s'est il passé ici ?)_ Songea t'il. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le salon, une voix venant du premier étage l'interpella : « Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous chez moi ?

Hum…veuillez m'excusez , dit il tout d'abord surpris , mais ...voilà , en réalité j'ai quitté

cette maison il y a de cela quelques mois et , je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un …je pensais la retrouver…enfin…dans l'état ou je l'avais laissée et bien entendu…inoccupée … » La personne descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez de chaussez et il pu enfin voir de qui il s'agissait car, jusqu'à présent , cette dernière avait été dissimulée par le contre jour des rayons que la lune produisait à travers les vitraux du premier étage. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, assez mince et de taille moyenne, de magnifiques cheveux ondulés châtain roux tombaient dans le bas de son dos et quelques mèches plus courtes entouraient son visage fin, elle était vêtue d'une tunique noire et d'un pantalon lui arrivant en dessous du genoux, ses jambes minces et musclées laissaient deviner qu'elle faisait ou avait du faire un métier d'action et elle ne portait aucun bijoux si ce n'est et une boucle à une oreille et une bague à l'annulaire gauche, sans doute était elle mariée. Une seul chose le frappa, dés qu'il l'avait vu : son regard . Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus mais son regard avait une lueur étrange , presque irréelle .oO(_de la mako ? Impossible, seul les membres du Soldat se sont fait injecter de la mako, et le Soldat n'accepte pas les femmes ! mais pourtant…_)

« Cette demeure était habitée ?Vous vous moquez de moi ?Dans l'état où elle était ?

Elle était habitée oui…enfin…d'une certaine manière.

Oh…et bien, elle prit un ton beaucoup plus calme, presque gênée,…dans ce cas je devrais

probablement m'excuser de m'être…installée ici alors que cette maison ne m'appartient pas, je suis vraiment désolé…mais pourtant les villageois m'avaient indiqué cette demeure lorsque je suis arrivée et m'ont certifié que personne n'y habitait plus depuis plusieurs décennies, et à voir l'état dans lequel elle était j 'ai vraiment cru que…

Ne vous excusez pas, ça ne fais rien. Pourrais je cependant vous demander l'hospitalité

durant un ou deux jours si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai fait un long voyage et…

Bien entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas M. ?

Valentine …Vincent Valentine …mais vous pouvez m'appeler Vincent, et vous êtes ?

Mon nom est Théia, Théia Deretot …vous devriez retirer votre cape, elle est trempée !

Voulez vous un café pour vous réchauffez ?

Volontiers, je vous remercie beaucoup Mme Deretot.

Appelez moi Théia je vous en prie !Bien…si vous voulez bien m'attendre dans le salon,

j'arrive de suite ! »Vincent entra dans le salon, heureux de constater que Théia avait gardé le piano. Il effleura les touches et le souvenir de Lucrécia jouant de ce même instrument bien des années plus tot lui revint en mémoire, il adorait l'écouter jouer et chanter, car elle avait une voix magnifique Lucrécia…Lucrécia…

_Alone for a while, I've been searching trougth the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

Melodies of life, love's lost refrain… 

« Vincent ? Tout va bien ? demanda Théia en voyant le visage rempli de tristesse de Vincent.

Oui…oui tout va bien…

Ce piano était le vôtre ?

Non…non…

Tenez votre café

Je vous remercie » Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon et Vincent reprit la conversation en

posant la question qui était dans son esprit depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir Shinra, ou plutôt depuis qu'il était entré dans Nibelheim : « Dites moi, j'aimerais savoir une chose, avez vous découvert le souterrain du manoir ?

Oui , mais je l'ai…disons condamné pour diverses raisons…je suis désolé, je n aurais

probablement pas du ?

Si…si, au contraire vous avez bien fait .oO(_finalement tout est mieux ainsi, le passé sera effacé par un nouvel avenir…_)

Une seconde question concernant le regard de la jeune fille lui vint à l'esprit mais il estima que cela ne le regardait pas et s'abstint. Vincent remarqua le regard absent de celle ci, sans doute était elle gênée d'avoir entreprit tant de « travaux » dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne, il décida donc de changer de sujet : « Vous et votre mari vivez seuls ici ?

Mon mari ?

Oui vous …vous portez une alliance…vous…n'etes pas mariée ?

Mon mari est…décédé…il y a de cela 5 ans…

- Je…je suis vraiment navré je….oO( _Ca c est tout moi ! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de parler de ça alors que je n'étais même pas sur qu'elle soit mariée !)_

Ca n'est rien…vous ne pouviez pas savoir…. Bref…d'où venez vous Vincent ?Et

comment se fait il que vous habitiez dans cette maison dans l'état où elle était ?

Et bien c'est une longue histoire mais…pour résumer, je suis un ex Turk qui a quitté

Midgar pour s'installer ici.

Un Turk ? Ça alors ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

Et vous ? Dites moi, comment se fait il que vous accueillez si bien un parfait inconnu tard

le soir ? Vous faites donc confiance à ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ? Vous n'avez pas peur de tomber sur un voleur ? Vous êtes plutôt téméraire comme femme ? questionna t'il

pour détourner le sujet de la conversation.

Oh pour ça je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! Je sais me défendre vous savez ! dit elle en

esquissant un sourire

Je vois ! Et d'où venez vous Théia ?

Ça, pour moi aussi c'est une longue histoire, pour être bref, je viens également de Midgar

et je suis partie pour Nibelheim il y a quelques mois , lorsque le …le météore est arrivé.

Ah ? Et…oO(_c est l'occasion ou jamais de savoir_) …et que faisiez vous à Midgar ?

Et bien… » Elle fixa mélancoliquement l'anneau à son doigt. C'était un simple anneau

d 'or paré d'une émeraude sur le dessus. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte du salon s'entrouvrit et une petite tête passa par l'entrebâillement : « Maman ? j'arrive pas à dormir, j'peux venir avec toi ? » Théia fit signe à son enfant de venir et elle le prit dans ses bras. « Qui c 'est le monsieur Maman ? » Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front : « Vincent, je vous présente mon fils : Adonis. Adonis voici Vincent Valentine, c'est à lui qu'appartenait la maison avant qu'on ne l'habite, il va rester ici quelques jours mon chéri, n'est ce pas Vincent ? mais… Vincent ? tout va bien ? » Vincent regardait l'enfant, une expression de terreur sur son visage.oO(_non ! non c'est impossible !il n'a pas pu refaire l'expérience ! pas une seconde fois ! et pourtant ça ne peux être que ça ! ça explique la mako dans ces yeux à elle ! voilà pourquoi elle a ce regard…oh non mon dieu c'est impossible…et pourtant, comment expliquer que cet enfant ressemble tant à…moi qui croyait tout cela terminé ! et ça recommence avec un autre enfant ! cela ne se terminera donc jamais ! pourquoi en aurait il été autrement dans cette demeure ! cette demeure maudite ! alors Hojo aurait recommencé l'expérience une fois de plus ! et elle aurait récupéré son enfant lorsque Hojo est…non ! ça ne doit pas recommencé…tout cela ne se reproduira pas…_). Adonis était un enfant agé d'environ 5 ans, un adorable sourire au coin des lèvres, un regard plein de malice, de curiosité et …d'innocence. Un regard qui pourtant effrayait Vincent : une pupille fine, si fine que l'on aurait pu croire que ce fut celle d'un chat , et l'iris d'un vert éclatant. Et ces cheveux, court, coiffées en bataille, certaines mèches retombant dans ces yeux et…argentée, presque blanc par moment. Il était la réplique exact de l'homme qui avait été autrefois le plus grand officier du Soldat, mais avec une vingtaine d'années en moins : Le Grand Sephiroth. « Qui…qui est cet enfant ? » demanda alors Vincent qui essayait de cacher sa stupeur pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant et sa mère. Théia sourit à Vincent en lui expliquant : « Ceci est une très longue histoire Vincent vous savez…à vrai dire, c'est l'histoire de ma vie…

J 'aime les longues histoires… » dit Vincent comme pour inciter la jeune femme à tout lui

dire et devant son air suppliant, Théia ne pu qu'accepter : « Très bien…si cela vous intéresse, à près tout, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, même si vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle. Mais d'abord je vais aller recoucher ce jeune homme !

Oh non ! maman siteplé je veux rester !

Il est tard poussin ! allez ouste au lit !

D'accord » fit l'enfant avec une moue évidente. La jeune femme se leva, son fils toujours

dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce pour aller le mettre au lit. Vincent soupira alors de désespoir et se prit la tête dans ses mains.oO(_pourquoi tout recommence ?pourquoi ?n'y a t il pas eu assez de souffrance ! apparemment cette jeune femme ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait à son enfant, elle ne connais pas la vérité…mais que vais je faire ? devrais je vraiment lui dire les risques que son enfant cours à cause de ces maudites expériences ? maintenant que Jenova est morte, il n'y a aucun risque que tout recommence , si ?oh mon dieu que vais je faire…_)

Théia borda tendrement son fils qui n'avait pas voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais avait consenti à aller se coucher dans celle de sa mère, sûr et certain que cette dernière ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre dans le lit. Elle caressa les mèches argentées d'Adonis qui, petit à petit, commençait à s'endormir .oO(_ça ne m'étonne pas que Vincent ai été surpris, mais je n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse l'être à ce point…je me demande pourquoi il a réagit de cette manière…_). Elle se mit à chanter tout doucement, d'une voix à peine audible cette mélodie qu 'elle aimait tant, sa mélodie…

_Our paths they did cross , though I cannot say just_

_We met, we laught, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told_

_Let them ring out loud tild they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I'll see you reaching out to me_

_Now you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

« Excusez moi Vincent, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre j 'espère ? » il lui répondit par un sourire et « paraissait » s'être calmer…

ça n'est pas la peine de vous excusez.

Quoiqu'il en soit vous voulez toujours connaître mon histoire ? » il acquiesça et elle vint

se rassoire à la table. « bien… »

Chapitre II - Memories

Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers l'accueil du bâtiment, angoissé, hésitant..oO(_qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_) et si sa supercherie était découverte ? que lui arriverait il alors ? n'y avait il pas un autre moyen de gagner correctement sa vie ? mais d'un autre coté ça serait tellement facile de la gagner de cette manière, surtout pour lui. Bien sûr, certain jour serait difficile !mais ça serait tellement excitant aussi ! il était désormais arrivé devant le comptoir, une hôtesse d'accueil vêtue d'un uniforme s'adressa à lui :

« Bonjour, vous désirez ?

-Bonjour…je…je viens pour…oO(_allez lance toi bon sang ! tu verras bien ce qui t'arrivera ! un peu de courage !_) …je viens pour passer l'examen pour entrer dans Le Soldat silvouplait.

-Oui, c'est au 11° étage.

-Bien je vous remercie.

-Au Revoir. »Bon jusqu'ici tout va bien, apparemment cette jeune femme n'y avait vu que du feu. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, priant pour que ces derniers ne soient pas en panne. Il s'imaginait les pauvres employés Shinra qui devaient monter au 63° étage le jour où ces ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient pas. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Heureusement pour lui, ce jour là, tout fonctionnait correctement. A la sortie de l'ascenseur, il se retrouva dans un couloir où bon nombre de jeunes hommes attendaient de passer leur premier examen pour entrer dans l'unité des guerriers d'élite de la Shinra : Le Soldat. Ils paraissaient tous bien plus âgés que lui, même si ça n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le fait est qu'il était bien plus mince et plus petit que tous ces hommes, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. « Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! » cette pensée, il se la rappelait sans cesse, après tout , il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il était sur le point de changer d'avis et de quitter ce lieu lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sorti d'une salle : « Messieurs, vous êtes sur le point de passer votre premier examen du Soldat, il s'agit d'un examen écrit où ne seront retenu que certains d'entre vous. Vous déclinerez votre identité à l'entrée et irez prendre place, vous avez un temps limité de deux heures. Vos résultats seront affichés ici meme en fin de journée. Bonne chance messieurs. » Il était trop tard pour renoncer à présent. Mais après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il échoue à cet examen. Mais voulait il vraiment échouer ? Il suivit les autres hommes dans la salle et, lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la personne qui notait leur identité, une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline se fit sentir, de peur qu'on ne découvre son stratagème. Et pourtant le pire était à venir, ça il en était sûr. « Veuillez décliner votre identité…

Deretot

Prénom ?

Euh…Arès…Arès Deretot…

Bien, vous remplirez ce formulaire et le rendrez avec votre copie d'examen…au

suivant ! » il saisit le formulaire et prit place au fond de la salle, de manière à ne pas se faire trop remarquer. .oO(_ouff ! tout s'est bien passé ! elle aussi n'y a vu que du feu ! finalement je commence à croire que mon idée n'était pas si stupide ! enfin !_ _nous verrons bien !)_ Sur ce il commença son examen, préférant remplir son formulaire après. Alors que les autres candidats présents remplissaient avec beaucoup de difficultés leurs tests, Deretot lui, s'en sortait assez facilement. L'examen ne comportait qu'une petite centaine de questions, la plupart sur la culture général et d'autre sur le « combat » : Avez vous déjà combattu ? avez vous déjà été blessé au combat ? Quelles techniques peut on utiliser lorsque l'ennemi est de dos ?de face ?ect… Quant au formulaire se fut un peu plus difficile, il avait du inventer presque tout…

Les deux heures s'étaient écoulées, il avait rendu tous ces papiers et devait maintenant attendre jusqu'au soir pour connaître ses résultats. Ça ne serait pas facile d'attendre. Les heures s'écoulaient, semblant interminables, il était allé se balader en ville, essayant tant bien que mal d'occuper son temps. Mais le temps, aussi long puisse t'il paraître, est obligé de s'écouler, et la lune était là à présent. Dans ce même couloir, les résultats étaient affichés. Des dizaines de jeunes hommes étaient agglutinés autour, certains en colère et d'autres fous de joie. Arès attendit patiemment que tout le monde prenne congé pour aller voir à son tour. Il s'approcha et pu lire : « ON ETE RETENU POUR LA PREMIERE EPREUVE DU SOLDAT :

ALASSY ZACK

CARTER JEFF

CHRISTY JEAN

DERETOT ARES… »

« Yes ! j'ai réussit ! » Il explosa de joie en lisant son nom inscrit sur le tableau, et relu ce même nom plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il lu ensuite la fin de la lettre affichée sur le tableau : « POUR LES CANDIDATS RECUS, VUEILLEZ VOUS PRESENTER DEMAIN A 8H POUR L EPREUVE PRATIQUE 3° ETAGE SALLE 12. » .oO (_une épreuve pratique ? je suis reçu d'avance !)_ pensa t'il. Tout était bien trop facile !

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne, une main sort des couvertures et l'éteind, puis se replonge aussitôt sous les draps. Les minutes passent. Un œil s'ouvre lentement, la main se tend vers le réveil, « 7h48 » y est affiché et une voix retentit : « OH NON !J'SUIS EN RETARD ! » et c'est alors que le calme qui régnait quelques minutes avant dans la pièce disparaît pour laisser place à la furie. Il enfile son treillis noir, ses gants, ses bottes, se débarbouille le visage en un temps records, saisit son sabre et part sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner. .oO(_c est pas vrai ! je suis en retard le premier jour ! c'est pas juste ! faite que j'y arrive à tant !)_ Il se précipita dans le hall du bâtiment de la Shinra, puis au 3° étage. N'apercevant personne, il comprit qu'ils étaient déjà tous rentrés.oO(_et merde !_) Il entra en trombe dans la salle 12 où dix sept pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui..oO(_oupps…)_ Un homme d'un âge moyen en uniforme s'adressa à lui sur un ton qui n'avait rien de joyeux : « vous êtes Ares Deretot n'est ce pas ?

- Ou…Oui, je suis désolé d'etre en retard…

Savez vous que la ponctualité est une des règles premières dans le Soldat ?

Oui mais…

Et tu m'as l'air bien chétif pour pouvoir etre dans le Soldat ! ne te fais pas d'illusion

l'gosse ! des 15 candidats ici présents, seul 5 d'entres eux seront sélectionnés ! et à mon avis tu n'en feras pas parti ! je serais même étonné que tu puisses porter une arme !

Oui monsieur .oO(_ça pour être étonné ! tu vas être étonné !)_

Bien. Comme je l'expliquais à tes p'tits camarades, je suis le colonel de 3° classe du

Soldat James, ceci est une épreuve pratique pour juger de vos capacités a combattre. Chacun votre tour vous allez vous mesurez à moi en employant tous vos moyens. Ensuite l'examinateur, autrement dis moi, retiendra ceux qu'il estime être à la hauteur. C'est compris ? des questions ?aucune ? bien alors passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses…et si on commençait par toi là ! le gringalet efféminé ! » Les autres candidats ricanèrent mais Arès, lui, était fou de joie, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable. Tous les moyens sont bons avait il dit ? très bien. Il n'allait pas être dessus ! « bien Monsieur…

Tu as une arme au moins ?

Vous avez bien dit que tous les moyens étaient bon pour vous combattre n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est exact.

Bien. Alors je n'en aurais certainement pas besoin» se dit il pour lui-même. Un sourire

cruel apparut sur son visage et il s'avança vers son adversaire. Tous deux étaient placés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les autres candidats à l'écart assistaient au combat qui allait avoir lieu. Le sabre d'Arès était toujours rangé dans son fourreau, accroché à sa ceinture. « C'est quand tu veux gamin ! vas y montre moi c'que t'as dans l'ventre ! ». Arès ferma alors les yeux et, en tendant son bras vers l'avant, projeta son examinateur avec une force inouïe contre le mur de la pièce. Tous ceux qui étaient là furent sous le choc. Le colonel James se releva avec peine, prenant appuie sur son épée « …Tu…tu fais de la télékinésie !… tu…tu m'as prit par surprise…mais cette fois tu ne m'auras pas … » Ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'un exercice s'était transformé en véritable combat pour James. « Sale Gamin ! » s'exclama t'il, l'épée en main, en fonçant sur Deretot qui, au moment ou l'épée s'abattait sur lui, disparut comme par magie. Le colonel, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, trébucha et se retrouva au sol. Deretot réapparut au même moment derrière ce dernier, saisit son sabre et plaça la lame sous la gorge du colonel. « Vous êtes battu mon colonel. » Chacun était resté bouche bée devant les évènements.« Ma parole tu es un démon !

Non. Simplement un être humain…avec des pouvoirs psychiques…

Toi , dit il en s'adressant à un Soldat qui le secondait pour l'examen, va me chercher le

général Heidegger ! et aussi le directeur du département scientifique !tu leur diras que c'est pour un cas spécial ! et va chercher quelqu'un pour me remplacer pour cet examen !

Bien mon colonel…

Quant à toi , qui ou quoi que tu sois, ne t'éloigne pas de là ! il se pourrait qu'on te fasse

appeler !

Suis je reçu ?

Oui…oui tu es reçu… » Deretot sorti de la salle d'examen, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

Personne n'avait rien découvert et ne découvrirait sans doute jamais rien s'il s'y prenait bien et il avait enfin pu montrer une partie de ses capacités. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heidegger avait rejoint le colonel dans une pièce voisine de celle ou l'examen avait lieu : « Alors que se passe t'il de si urgent ?

Un cas à part mon général ! un cas exceptionnel !unique ! … » et il lui raconta ce qui

lui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. « De la télékinésie et de la téléportation ! ça alors !et moi qui n'y croyait pas !Kya ha ha ! il fera une recrue de premier ordre !

Ne faudrait il pas en parler au professeur ?

Je l'informerai de toute cette histoire bien entendu ! son avis sera essentiel !

J'en conclut donc que nous l'acceptons dans nos rangs ?

Bien sur !crétin quelle question ! va me chercher ce jeune prodige !que je le félicite !

Bi…Bien mon général… » il s'exécuta. « Une recrue de premier ordre oui… » songea le général.

Pfff ! quelle journée ! se lamenta Arès Deretot, membre de la 3° classe du Soldat depuis maintenant quelques heures. L'entretient avec Le Général Heidegger avait été bref, et il n'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement rien écouté de ce que ce dernier lui avait dit, trop excité à l'idée d'être désormais un Soldat. Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes en y repensant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et entra. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il y avait deux lits, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serai pas seul dans cette chambre .oO(_c est bien ma veine ça ! ça va être d'un pratique !)_. C' était une petite pièce avec deux lits simples de chaque coté du mur, un bureau, une armoire et une petit salle de bain, bref ça n'avait rien de très confortable. Il était en train de ranger ses vêtements lorsqu'un jeune homme entra : « Salut ! tu dois être celui avec qui je vais partager la chambre ! je suis Zack » il lui tendit une main que Arès serra. « Toi tu es Arès Deretot c'est ça ? je t'ai vu ce matin à l'exam. ! dis moi t'as des pouvoirs vraiment particuliers ! tu l'as battu à plates coutures l'examinateur !ça dois être génial d'être comme tu es ! j'avais entendu parler de ce genre de trucs…

mer…merci.

Ne me remercie pas va ! dis moi, tu viens d'où ?

En fait… je ne viens pas d'une ville ou d'un village comme vous tous…

Ah bon ?et t'es d'où alors ?

Je vivais dans une petite maison perdue dans les bois…

Ah. Moi je viens de Gongaga. Dis moi, pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans le Soldat ? je parie

que c'est pour devenir comme le Grand Sephiroth pas vrai ?

Non, pourquoi c'est qui ?

TU CONNAIS PAS SEPHIROTH ?

Ben…non…pourquoi ça à l'air si grave ?

Sephiroth est le général de 1° classe du Soldat ! c'est le plus grand guerrier qu'est jamais

existé !c'est grâce à lui que la guerre contre les régions de Wutai a pu être gagnée ! c'est un surhomme ! il a une force légendaire !

Toi tu t'es engagé pour pouvoir être comme lui ?

Oui et non… » il commença lui aussi à ranger ses affaires tout en discutant avec son

« camarade » de chambre…

Les mois avaient passés. Le jeune « homme » se tenait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Et maintenant qu' « il » était nu, on ne pouvait plus ignorer ce détail. Ce détail qui « le » perdrait pourtant, si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir :…son corps…son corps qui, au cours des derniers mois avait changé, s'était transformé à une allure vertigineuse. « J'aurais du m'y attendre » pensa t'elle. Agé de 17 ans maintenant, il fallait s'y attendre, oui. Au début ça n'avait pas été trop dure de cacher ça. Il suffisait de se bander la poitrine et de mettre des vêtements amples. Mais maintenant… Et si ça continuait ainsi, ça serait de plus en plus dure de le cacher. Arès lui avait presque fait oublier qui elle était vraiment :Théia. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussée à entrer dans le Soldat ? elle ne se souvenait même plus… Au départ elle avait eu simplement besoin d'un travail qui rapporte pas mal d'argent, on lui avait parlé du Soldat, mais malheureusement, on lui avait dit qu'ils n 'acceptaient pas les femmes. Elle savait qu'elle avait les capacités pour en faire partie, avec ses pouvoirs, ça n'était pas bien compliqué. Elle avait donc décidé de se faire passer pour un homme, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux roux, les avaient coiffés en bataille, pourrait on dire même ne les avaient pas coiffés du tout, et elle s'était habillée en homme : treillis noire, bottes, gants etc…elle tentait aussi de parler d'une voix la plus grave possible mais ça, ça n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Et elle portait un sabre aussi…son sabre, bien qu'elle ne sache pas s'en servir parfaitement. Elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de l'utiliser durant les batailles, ses pouvoirs suffisaient la plupart du temps. Mais malgré tout, elle était plus mince que les autres, plus petite aussi. Et presque tous les Soldats qui le connaissait disaient de « lui » qu'il était efféminé, que son visage était très féminin, qu'il était bien trop pudique… On effet pendant les entraînements, « il » ne prenait pas de douches avec les autres, et les ragots sur lui circulaient de plus en plus. Et pourtant aucun ne s'était douté qu'il puisse s'agir d'une jeune femme. Normal, vu sa force. Arès Deretot était passé, au bout de 6 mois, 1° Classe du Soldat. Ça n'étonnait personne tant donné les pouvoirs qu'il possédait. On disait même qu'il serait capable de seconder le Grand Sephiroth. Et d'abord, qui était ce Sephiroth ? elle ne le connaissait même pas ! elle ne l'avait jamais vu et en était même venue à se demander s'il existait vraiment et si ça n'était pas une rumeur inventée par quelques Soldats à l'esprit tordu. On lui disait toujours la même chose à propos de cet homme : surpuissant, le meilleur guerrier qui ai jamais existé, légendaire, l'idole de tous les jeunes gens etc.…Quoiqu'il en soit, l'avantage d'avoir été promu première classe était d'avoir désormais une chambre à elle toute seul, et les missions étaient devenues un peu plus intéressantes aussi. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna : « Oui je vous écoutes ?

Mr Deretot ?

Oui ?

Le département scientifique vous demande de suite.

Bien j'arrive. » Elle avait complètement oublié son rendez vous au laboratoire scientifique

avec tout ça ! cela faisait des mois que le directeur de ce département, le professeur Hojo, désirait « le » voir. Lui, Arès, avait réussit à éviter à chaque fois ces visites au labo., prétextant qu'il devait aller en mission ou qu'il était occupé, mais cette fois, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il savait ce qu'il attendait, on lui injecterait de la mako, que l'on injectait tôt ou tard à tout bon Soldat qui ce respect. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas besoin, il était suffisamment fort pour pouvoir se passer de cette injection ! et puis les piqûres ne lui plaisaient pas trop non plus. Bref, il se débrouillerai comme il pourrait, mais personne ne lui ferait de piqûres ! et puis ce genre de visite médical pouvait tout faire échouer. Il se dépêcha pour s'habiller puis sorti. Alors qu'il se précipitait à toute allure dans les couloirs, chose qu'il faisait très souvent, il rentra en collision avec une autre personne et se retrouva les fesses par terre tandis que l'inconnu, qui mesurait environ 25 cm et devait peser 80 livres de plus, n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse. « AIIIEUU !Nan mais ça va pas de foncer dans les honnêtes gens comme ça ! vous m'avez fais mal ! » pesta le gamin qui était assis par terre et se frottait la tête tout en maudissant l'inconnu qu'il venait lui-même de bousculer ! « Tu devrais surveiller ton langage » répondit le jeune homme sur un ton calme mais qui se voulait menaçant tout en fixant le gosse. « Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes yeux de chats ! t'as de la chance que je sois en retard tu sais ! » Sur ces mots Deretot se releva, fit face au jeune homme et parti. Ce dernier l'avait simplement fixé, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses enfantillages. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était entré dans le Soldat, Deretot avait acquis un comportement très…enfantin. Il s'était libéré. Lui, ou plutôt elle, qui n'était autrefois qu'une personne assez timide et réservée était devenue quelqu'un qui disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, et qui n'avait jamais peur de personne, même pas de ses supérieurs. Et pourtant ces derniers lui faisaient confiance, car c'était malgré tout un Soldat exemplaire et qui restait sérieux pendant les missions. Il avait tout simplement besoin de se « lâcher » en dehors du travaille voilà tout. Et puis il n'avait que 17 ans, il s'assagirai avec le temps. Il arriva finalement au laboratoire et se fit annoncer. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après et le conduisit dans une salle voisine. Des caisses étaient disposées à peu près partout et sur plusieurs table étaient installées des seringues contenant, pour certaines un liquide bleu vert, pour d'autres un liquide rouge ou rose. Leur simple vu fit frémir Deretot qui se jura intérieurement que jamais il ne lui enfoncerait un machin pareil dans la peau ! Dans certaines cages des animaux tels que des souris ou des singes attendaient ou enduraient leurs sentences. .oO(_quel endroit sordide ! digne d'un laboratoire de ce nom !) _« Bien, Mr Deretot, enfin nous nous rencontrons ! je suis honoré ! » dit le professeur sur un ton qui se voulait amical. Ils se serrèrent poliment la main avant de continuer la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue d'Hojo, car Deretot n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait, plongé dans ses pensées.oO(_dieu que cet homme est laid ! il a vraiment l'air d'un savant fou ! un peu comme ceux qu'on retrouve dans ces films d'horreurs . Comment peut on autant négliger son apparence ? il m'inspire vraiment pas confiance cet homme la …j'espère qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfants ! les pauvres ! à coups sur ils auraient une tare ! …_) « Monsieur Deretot etes vous d'accord ?

Hein ? quoi ?comment ?

Je disais que , tant donner vos capacités psychiques, il serait intéressant de nous livrer à

quelques petits tests afin de voir si votre organisme supporte certaines substances…

NON MAIS CA VA PAS! s'emporta il, vous ne ferez aucun, mais alors aucun test sur

moi c'est compris !.oO(_non mais ! ce type est barge ma parole !)_

…Je vois…De toute manière je dois au moins vous faire cette injection de mako, tous les

Soldats en ont ! puis nous passerons à l'examen médical, les tests s'en suivront après pour voir si ces substances ne vous sont pas nocives…

.oO( _mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus !bon très bien je vais devoir employer les moyens radicaux, moi qui espérait ne pas en arriver là pour qu'il renonce à ces foutus examens !) _Ecoutez moi bien Professeur Foldingue !il est hors de question que vous me fassiez quoique se soit ! » tout en disant cela il commençait à faire voler tous les objets de la pièces, seringues, caisses, scalpel … « Je suis assez fort et je n'ai besoin en aucun cas de tout vos tests et de vos injections ! et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ça ! c'est compris ! je peux tout casser dans votre chère laboratoire si l'envie m'en prend vous comprenez !

Je peux toujours vous faire exclure du Soldat ! dis le scientifique qui n'avait trouvé que

cet argument pour pouvoir faire ces précieux tests et qui commençait tout de même à paniquer devant l'air mécontent du Soldat et devant les objets qui flottaient partout dans la pièce.

Mais bien sur ! et vous croyez que la Shinra se permettrait de perdre un Soldat comme

moi ! vous rêvez là professeur !je crois que pour une fois tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu n'est ce pas ? quoiqu'il en soit, que ceci vous serve de leçons ! et ne me faite plus revenir dans votre maudit labo. ! ou je casse tout votre matériel et je relâche toutes ces pauvres bêtes que vous mettez dans des cages !

Bi…bien » Depuis quelques instants, le même jeune homme que Deretot avait bousculé

dans les couloirs se tenait à l'entrée du Labo, l'air amusé et surpris par toute cette scène qui, il le savait, devait faire enrager le scientifique. Deretot fit redescendre doucement les objets à leur place habituelle, se calma un peu et fit demi-tour quand il aperçu le jeune homme à l'entrée : « Tient regardez qui voilà ! comme le monde est petit ! cette fois je suis prêt à me battre ! c'est quand tu veux « z'yeux d'chats » ! » Le faible sourire qui était alors sur le visage de l'inconnu disparut pour faire place à un regard dur et sans expression. « Tu me fais toujours pas peur tu sais ! c'est pas parce que tu es plus grand et plus fort que moi que je vais me laisser impressionné ! Allez « z'yeux d'chats » je dois y aller ! fais moi signe quand tu auras retrouver ta langue ! ah et pis occupe toi bien du prof ! je crois qu'il est un peu sous le choc ! » dit il en riant, tout en sortant du labo. où il ne comptait plus jamais remettre les pieds. On effet le professeur Hojo était assis par terre, frustré que tout ne ce soit pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.oO(_je trouverai le moyen de t'en faire prendre de la mako mon gaillard ! ça tu peux en être sur !). _Le jeune homme restait debout à quelques mètres du scientifique, ne l'aidant même pas à ce relever, il le détestait, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, même quand il était enfant, il le détestait, le méprisait . La scène qui s'était d'ailleurs déroulée quelques minutes auparavant sous ces yeux l'avait réellement amusé. Il avait du mal à croire que ce sale môme qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt dans la journée pouvait être ce Soldat dont il avait entendu parler, un jeune garçon au pouvoirs psychiques d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il s'imaginait quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus grand, plus vieux aussi, mais surtout de plus mûr ! ce gamin cachait bien son jeu ! quel morveux ! d'un autre coté il y avait quelque chose chez ce gosse…aussi incroyable cela puisse t'il paraître…il…il n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Tout ceux qu'il rencontraient avaient toujours peur de lui ou le regardait d'une façon curieuse, mais pas lui. Ce gamin lui avait même dit en face « Tu m'fais pas peur ! » Quel sale gosse ! enfin…si c'était vraiment lui le Soldat dont il avait entendu parler, étant son supérieur, il aurait sans doute l'occasion de le revoir, et surtout de voir s'il était aussi fort que tout le monde le prétendait. « Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda t'il au professeur « Oui Sephiroth, c'est au sujet des derniers tests… »

« J'y crois pas !j'y crois pas ! » on entendait cette voix jusque dans le couloir ce soir là. « J'y crois pas ! » se répétait Deretot en tenant une lettre qui indiquait les directives pour sa prochaine mission. « Alors il existe ! il existe vraiment ! je pars en mission avec le Grand Sephiroth !c'est génial !la vie est merveilleuse !j'y crois pas !j'y crois pas ! ». Les directives étaient simples sur cette lettre. Elle parlait d'une mission près de Kalm. Un Grand dragon menaçait la ville, il fallait l'éliminer. Le Soldat Arès Deretot, sous le commandement du général Sephiroth devait se rendre au plus vite sur les lieus. Ils devaient partir le lendemain à 6h. « Je vais enfin le rencontrer ! j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! je me demande de quoi il a l'air ! pour être un si grand général il doit être fort, très fort ! » . Ce soir là, elle s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'allait être la plus grande mission de sa vie.

Le lendemain comme beaucoup d'autres, une main sors des draps, éteint le réveil qui sonne et se recouche. Puis un corps bondit du lit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard sur un « Oh Non ! j'suis encore en retard ! », s'habille et se lave en 4° vitesse, puis saisit son sabre et sort de la chambre. Deretot jeta un coups d'œil sur l'horloge à l'entrée du Quartier Général de la Shinra « 6h15 » .oO(_oh non ! c'est pas vrai ! qu'est ce que le général va penser de moi !c'est malin !pourvu que je ne reçoive pas un blâme pour ça !). _Le plus vite qu'il le put, en se téléportant et en courant entre temps, il gagna l'entrée de la ville ou il devait retrouver son supérieur. Malheureusement pour lui, ses facultés de téléportation étaient limitées et il ne pouvait se téléporter que d'une vingtaine de mètres à la fois. Il arriva donc à l'entrée de Midgar, se téléportant durant les quelques mètres qui lui restaient afin de rejoindre celui qui l'attendait. « Veuillez excusez mon ret…Ah !maismaismaismaismaismais ! » son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il reconnu celui qu'il avait bousculé quelques jours plus tôt dans les couloirs et qu'il avait croisé au laboratoire Shinra. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là z'yeux d'chat ! me dit pas que toi aussi tu viens pour cette mission ?je devais être le seul avec le général normalement !c'est pas juste ! moi qui me faisait une joie de faire équipe avec le Grand Sephiroth !de l'avoir pour moi tout seul !c'est vraiment pas juste ! » dit Deretot d'un air complètement abattu, ayant mal compris la situation dans laquelle il était. .oO(_il ne m'as donc pas reconnu !ça c'est incroyable ! ce gamin est plus stupide que je le croyait ! enfin…pourquoi ne pas faire durer la comédie jusqu'au bout… ?_) « Le général n'a pas pu se libérer pour cette mission , c'est donc à moi qu'ils l'ont confié.

Tient t'as retrouvé ta langue ?

Je suis ton lieutenant et en tant que tel tu dois t'adresser à moi avec respect !

Bien mon lieutenant…oO(_j'avais bien besoin de ça tient ! lui ! mon supérieur ! _

_géniale ! qu'est je fais au ciel pour mériter ça !_)

Tu es en retard de 15 minutes Soldat.

Je m'faisait beau ! ça t'va !….oO(_oupss_) Pardon mon lieutenant, je suis désolé mon

lieutenant…

Bien, je préfère ce ton là, à l'avenir tu feras attention à ton langage avec moi. En route.

Oui mon lieutenant… » Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'aucun

d'eux ne disaient mots, et ce silence commençait à gêner Deretot. Même avec ses supérieurs, il avait l'habitude d'être assez bavard, au grand désespoir de ces derniers qui n'arrivaient jamais à le faire taire, même sous la menace. Il se décida donc à rompre ce silence presque religieux : « Pourquoi n'a t'il pas pu venir ?

Mmh ?

Le général Sephiroth, pourquoi n'a t 'il pas pu venir ?

Une importante affaire à régler.

Ah…

Tu as l'air bien déçu ?

Oui…j'étais tellement heureux de le rencontrer en personne. On m'a tellement parler de

lui comme quelqu'un de légendaire, un véritable Héros…que je me faisait une joie à l'idée de cette rencontre…

Tu ne l'as jamais vu n'est ce pas ?

Non…pas une seul fois…je sais qu'il est souvent en photo dans les journaux mais je ne

les lis jamais alors…

Tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ?

Non plus…je sais ça paraît ridicule, je dois être la seul personne à ne pas savoir comment

il est… dès que je demande aux autres, ils me rient au nez, ça m'énerve et je met fin à la discussion, ça ne me laisse donc jamais le temps d'apprendre grand chose. Tout ce que j'ai réussit à savoir c'est qu'il est très particulier, qu'il a des yeux bizarres, effrayant même m'a t'on dit, qu'il est assez grand…et qu'il à une force surhumaine, anormale…

…

On m'a aussi dit que n'importe quel homme serait prêt à se couper une jambe pour

pouvoir être comme lui…un de mes amis m'a dit un jour : quand tu le verras, tu sauras que c'est lui….et pis on m'a dit aussi qu'il plaisait énormément aux femmes…et aux hommes même parfois…il doit être très séduisant je suppose…pourquoi souris tu ?

Pour rien…

Ah….parlons d'autre chose tient, et toi qui es tu ?

…

Tu as encore perdu ta langue ?

…

Toi aussi tu voudrais être comme cet homme ?

…

T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange parfois ! « z'yeux d'chat ! » » dit il en souriant. Ce

petit jeu amusait vraiment Sephiroth, c'était si rare. Ce gamin lui donnait vraiment une impression bizarre. Non seulement il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, mais en plus il lui parlait tout naturellement, comme à un ami. Lorsqu 'il avait demandé à Heidegger à prendre ce Soldat à ses cotés durant la prochaine mission, on l'avait averti, on lui avait dit que ce jeune Soldat était le pire de tous, pas parce que c'était un incapable durant les missions, loin de là, il était l'un des meilleurs pour ça, mais parce que c'était la pire pipelette qui puisse exister et parce qu'il ne considérait pas un supérieur comme un supérieur, mais comme un collègue plutôt. Bref, comme d'habitude Sephiroth n'avait pas écouté et avait choisi ce jeune garçon pour l'accompagner. Il ne regrettait pas son choix d'ailleurs, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus le Grand Soldat que tous ses subalternes craignaient et avaient peur de contrarier. Il était un simple Soldat qui partait en mission avec un coéquipier, rien de plus. Et une fois de plus il avait sourit, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Sephiroth, ou du moins de ce que les gens disaient de lui, ne se doutant même pas qu'il se trouvait juste à coté. La dernière fois qu'il avait sourit c'était au laboratoire d'Hojo. Oui, ce Soldat avait réellement quelque chose de particulier. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin aux plaines de Kalm. Tout était apparemment tranquille « Je ne voit aucun dragon » constata Sephiroth « Si…il est part ici…je …je peux le sentir… » Arès avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un énorme dragon rouge fondit sur eux, le combat commença alors. Sephiroth attaquait le reptile avec Masamune tandis que Deretot, lui, se téléportait près de la gueule de l'animal afin de lui crever les yeux d'un coups de sabre bien placé. A eux d'eux, le combat fut vite terminée et le dragon gisait, là, sur la haute plaine de Kalm. « Je vois que, malgré tes airs de gamin tu te débrouilles plutôt bien au combat.

toi…aussi… » répondit Arès entre deux souffles qu'il tentait de reprendre.oO(_c'est_

_incroyable la force qu'il possède ! je n'ai jamais vu ça chez aucun autre Soldat. Il aurait très bien pu venir à bout de ce dragon tout seul…il n'est même pas essoufflé !si lui est déjà fort comme ça, je me demande ce que ça doit être avec Sephiroth !_) « On doit aller prévenir les habitants qu'ils sont hors de danger maintenant .

Oui tu as raison, allons y… » Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, les villageois qui avaient

assistés de loin au spectacle, acclamèrent leurs héros, ou plutôt, Le Héros. Certains d'entre eux avaient même un appareil photo. Un homme, apparemment le maire, se dirigea vers les Soldats : « Le village vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait ! vous nous avez sauvez Mr Sephiroth…

Qu…QUOI !COMMENT L'AVEZ VOUS APPELE !.oO(_non c'est pas _

_possible ! c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ! j'ai du mal attendre…oui ça doit être ça, j 'ai du mal entendre…_)

Mon…Monsieur Sephiroth…pour…pourquoi ? » La plaisanterie est finie pensa celui ci.

Deretot se tourna vers son supérieur, le fixa quelques minutes, choqué, puis réagit : « Je…je vous attend à l'entrée du village…mon général… » Il tourna les talons et parti. « Je suis vraiment stupide ! je suis vraiment stupide ! je suis vraiment stupide ! » se dit elle, alors qu'elle attendait à l'écart du village. « Il a vraiment du me prendre pour un imbécile ! moi qu'y voulait faire bonne figure devant le Grand Sephiroth ! c'est loupé ! et dire que je commençait à l'apprécier ! pfff !

Allez Soldat, on rentre…la mission est terminée. Décréta une voix dans son dos.

Oui…mon général… ». Ils marchaient depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et cette fois ci,

Deretot ne troubla pas ce silence, intimidé par l'homme qui se trouvait à coté d'elle/lui. Quant à Sephiroth, lui, il pensait que la réaction du jeune homme était normal, après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un se serait il comporté différemment avec lui ? le Grand Sephiroth ? Quelques heures passèrent encore en silence, et cette fois, sa nature reprenant le dessus, Deretot se décida à briser la glace : « Je vous imaginais plus grand….dit il sur un ton calme, presque gêné

…

…Et pis plus vieux aussi…c'est vrai vous devez avoir quel âge ? 22,23 ans ?

J' ai 21 ans.

J'étais pas loin…

Déçu ?

De quoi ?

…

Non, non pas vraiment…c'est juste que…que je vous imaginais différemment quoi…plus

…enfin moins… enfin, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, vous étiez quelqu'un de très intimidant, qu'on avait pas envie de contrarier…je vous trouves pas très intimidant moi…enfin un peu quand même mais pas à ce point là …

C'est que tu es très téméraire tu sais…

En tout cas c'est vrai…

… ?

…Vous êtes un merveilleux combattant…vous maniez le sabre d'une manière

prodigieuse…et vous avez une force impressionnante, surhumaine oui…oO(_et vous êtes vraiment, mais alors vraiment très séduisant !_)

Merci. » Et pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une seule journée, il se surpris à sourire, à

lui sourire.

A _voice from the past joining yours and mine _

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds- forever and beyond_

L'homme à la blouse blanche était debout devant une grande paillasse, tentant avec difficultés d'implanter dans le corps d'une souris, laquelle était consciente et se débattait entre les doigts de ce dernier, ce qui devait être des organes d'on ne sait quelle créature lorsqu'un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années l'interpella : « Vous m'avez fais demander professeur Hojo ? » L'homme cessa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire, laissant cette pauvre souris, le ventre ouvert en deux, agonisant sur la table. « Oui…j'aurais une mission parfaite pour toi Berny…une mission digne d'un jeune scientifique comme toi… » Il dit cette phrase sur un ton qui fit frémir le jeune homme. La souris blanche, dont le sang était à présent répandu sur le carrelage blanc de la paillasse, stoppa ces tremblements convulsifs, ses yeux rouges fixaient un point invisible en face d'elle, tout était finit, elle était morte.

Plus d'un an était maintenant passé depuis son entrée dans le Soldat et tout allait pour le mieux pour Théia Deretot, plus connue sous le nom de Arès Deretot. Elle avait bon nombre d'amis parmis les Soldats, surtout parmis les troisième et seconde classe, les Soldats de première classe étant plus âgés, elle gagnait bien sa vie et tout se passait bien. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et à cette occasion la Shinra avait organisée un bal annuel, tout le monde y était convié bien entendu. Le seul ennui était que Théia devrait y aller en Arès, autrement dit en homme. Elle qui avait toujours rêvée d'aller à ce genre de soirée…de toute manière ça n 'était que dans une semaine, elle aurait bien le temps d'y repenser d'ici là se dit elle. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis pas mal de temps ce soir là, et Théia, qui rentrait de chez l'un de ses amis décida de passer par un endroit qu'elle seule croyait connaître. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit parc, non loin du quartier général de la Shinra, juste entre deux ruelles. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un espace vert était à Midgar ? Il y avait quelques arbres et sous l'un d'eux un banc, le tout éclairé par les faibles rayons de lune. Alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur des premiers arbres du parc, elle distingua une silhouette assise sur le banc. Apparemment quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle à cette heure tardive. La plupart du temps il s'agissait de couple d'amoureux, mais pas cette fois. De là où elle était à présent elle pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, il devait vraiment être ailleurs. Elle en profita pour l'observer, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement fait, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Depuis quelques temps les missions à ses cotés avaient eu tendance à s'accroître, pour sa plus grande joie à elle. Mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi proche, aussi familière avec lui qu'elle ne l'était avec tous les autres, peut être par respect, peut être par peur…peut être par autre chose…Elle aurait voulu le comprendre, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle plus, elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient amis. Elle le fixa ainsi, dans la nuit, en silence. Il était si dur parfois, comme pendant ces batailles, il tuait froidement ces ennemis, la folie de la mort dans ses yeux. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur de lui pendant ces moments là, peur qu'il ne puisse plus arrêter la lame de son sabre et qu'il l'empale, elle aussi. Et parfois, comme cette nuit, il pouvait être si mélancolique…A quoi pouvait il bien penser là dehors, à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Elle pu ainsi admirer son visage fin, distingué, certaines mèches de ses cheveux argentés retombant dans ses yeux verts aux prunelles si étroites, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait appelé « z'yeux d'chat » la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était bien vrai, il était le plus belle homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La première fois elle l'avait déjà remarquée, sa beauté l'avait frappée, c'est peut être pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait si ouvertement défié ce jour là, dans les couloirs, pour qu'il la remarque. En fait elle s'était toujours interdit de constater tout cela, parce qu'elle savait où cela la mènerait, et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre…Elle voulait à tout prit faire demi-tour, ne pas aller le voir, ne pas lui parler…Mais son instinct fut plus fort que sa raison, et elle se dirigea vers le petit banc. « Bonsoir mon général , dit il sur un ton doux, presque inaudible. Il se tourna vers lui, il était surpris, il s'attendait à être le seul dehors à cette heure.

Bonsoir…répondit il sur un ton las.

Alors vous aussi vous aviez besoin de prendre l 'air à ce que je vois mmh ?

…

Puis-je m'asseoir ? Il ne répondit pas et se poussa sur un coté du banc, pour lui faire de la

place

Je prend ça pour un oui ! je vous remercie. Dit il en souriant et en prenant place à ses

cotés.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…et tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler « général »à chaque fois.

Bien…d'accords…je te remercie…Sephiroth. Ça ne te déranges pas si j'allume une

cigarette ?

Non .

Merci. Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, puis pencha sa tête en arrière pour

observer le ciel. Je me souviens, reprit il, là où j'habitais avant de venir à Midgar, je passais des nuits entière dans les arbres, à attendre que le soleil se lève…

D'où viens tu ?

D'une petite maison perdue dans les bois ! c'est ma tante qui m'a élevée là bas. Ma mère

est morte à ma naissance, quant à mon père, je n'ai jamais su qui il était vraiment. Ma tante est morte il va y avoir deux ans. A sa mort je suis parti pour Midgar et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu Soldat. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne te connaissais pas, quand on vit éloigné de tout et de tout le monde, pas de télé, pas de journaux….

Je vois…

Et toi ? tu ne parles jamais de toi à personne, pourquoi ?

…

Bien, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être une histoire très gaie vu la tête que tu fais…je

suppose que tu n 'as pas de famille…ça explique le fait que tu n'es qu'un prénom…

…

Je vois…excuse moi d'avoir parlé de ça…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…ma…ma mère s'appelait Jenova, elle est morte à ma

naissance…quant à mon père…c'est sans importance…

Toi non plus tu n'as pas connu tes parents alors….

…

Bien, parlons d'autre chose, tu comptes aller au bal qu'organise la Shinra pour les fêtes de

fin d'années ?

Et bien j'y suis un peu obligé à vrai dire…

En tant que Héros de l'humanité et prodige de la Shinra, tu te dois d'y être …

Oui…

Ils te lâchent jamais hein ?

…

Tu as du bien rire…

De quoi parles tu ?

Du jour de notre première mission ensemble, quand tu m'as fais croire que t'étais

quelqu'un d'autre et que moi j'y ai cru bêtement…

Je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris que quelqu'un ne sache pas me reconnaître…

Z'yeux d'chat ! » dit Arès en riant et en se levant du banc. Non , il n'avait pas peur de

lui…au contraire, rien ne pouvait lui arriver… il fit quelques pas puis se tourna vers Sephiroth: « Tu viens ? » Deretot souriait et lui tendait la main, comme pour l'inciter à venir, sachant bien évidemment qu'il ne la prendrait pas, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il se leva et le suivit, lui rendant son sourire. Il n'y avait qu'en la présence de Deretot qu'il souriait. A chaque fois ça le surprenait, lui qui était si peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il ressentait de la sympathie envers quelqu'un, peut être même…peut être même de l'amitié, envers ce jeune garçon âgé d'à peine 17 ans dont les allures étaient si féminines…

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by._

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings ._

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?_

Arès jeta un dernier coups d'œil au miroir, histoire de voir si il s'était préparé de manière convenable pour la soirée : ses cheveux, qui d'habitude lui tombaient constamment dans les yeux, avaient été peignés en arrière à l'aide du gel, il avait troqué son habituel treillis noir contre un pantalon de même couleur bien plus distingué, portait une veste qui rappelait celle de certain uniforme, noire également, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes lui arrivant juste au-dessous du genoux. Il avait aussi pris le soin d'échanger l'habituel anneau d'argent qui ornait l'une de ses deux oreilles pour une chaîne du même métal où pendait un magnifique diamant en forme de lune au bout. A près tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être « elle » qu'elle devait y aller mal habillée à ce bal. Le résultat était d'ailleurs satisfaisant, même si elle avait l'air d'un gringalet petit et chétif à coté des vrais hommes. Elle observa l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir quelques instants encore, un visage aux traits délicats, un nez fin, des lèvres souples…Elle avait bien fait de couper ses cheveux, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu passer pour un jeune garçon. Elle sortit de sa contemplation et se décida à partir car, comme d'habitude, elle, ou plutôt il, était en retard.

Il arriva dans la grande salle principale, beaucoup de monde était présent, et il ne reconnaissait personne. Il entendit alors une voix familière derrière lui : « Tiens ! mais regardez qui voilà ! c'est notre petit rouquin préféré !

Salut les gars ! il serra la main à ses amis, heureux qu'ils l'ai trouvé parmis cette foule.

Dis moi tu t'es fais beau ce soir Arès ! mais t'arrives toujours pas à ressembler à un

homme !

Moque toi Jeff ! ça fait plaisir !

C'est bon j'te charriais ! » ils commencèrent à discuter lorsque l'un des journalistes qui

étaient présent s'exclama : « c'est lui ! le voilà !allons y ! » c'est alors qu'une foule de paparazzi se forma autour de celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, délaissant le président Shinra lui-même, qu'ils étaient en train d'interviewer. « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? demanda naïvement Deretot

Parfois t'es stupide mon pauvre ça en devient navrant ! lui lança Coran dont le verre qu'il

tenait dans sa main se brisa subitement en guise de réponse.

Calme toi Deretot !il te charriait juste, intervint calmement Jeff.

Je sais.

Il s'agit du Héros national, voilà pourquoi les journalistes sont dans cet état ! expliqua

Séris

Sephiroth ?

Qui d'autres à ton avis ! imbécile ! reprit Coran.

Tu me cherches !

Calmez vous tous les deux !

…

…

Eh Arès, pourquoi t'irais pas demander un slow à ton général hein ?

Qu'est ce que tu insinues Coran ?

Et bien, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu lui fais les yeux doux pendant les missions et…

Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ces conneries encore !

Ne l'écoutes pas Arès, il dit ça pour t'énerver…

Oui, et il va avoir ma réponse » Coran se retrouva tout à coups par terre, les quatre fers en

l'air, quant à Jeff, Deretot et Séris, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Les heures avaient passées, Arès avait retrouvé d'autres de ses amis qui allaient, tour à tour se lancer sur la piste de danse accompagnée de charmantes demoiselles. Lorsque l'un d'eux lui avait demandé pourquoi lui n'y allait pas, il avait prétexté ne pas savoir danser. Il, ou plutôt elle, avait gardé un œil discret sur Sephiroth toute la soirée. Le pauvre, il était constamment abordé par ces fichus journalistes. Certaines femmes, les plus courageuses, avaient apparemment osées lui proposer de danser, mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il avait refusé. Il restait froid devant tout ceux qu'il rencontrait, ne leur donnant pas vraiment envie de poursuivre la conversation. Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer à mourir « Ca change des combats, ça c'est sur » pensa Arès qui, lui aussi, réflexion faites s'ennuyait. Alors que la soirée battait son pleins, il se décida à partir. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas retenu plus longtemps car, lorsqu'il décidait quelque chose, il était inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, ça, ils le savaient tous. Arès errait dans les couloirs, il n'était que 22h et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se coucher. Il passa à sa chambre prendre son sabre, puis se dirigea vers les salles de combats : besoin de se défouler. Ces salles étaient de gigantesques pièces ou les membres du Soldat, les Turks et les troupes Shinra venaient s'exercer ou se défouler. Des mannequins virtuels, des hologrammes plus précisément, apparaissaient à tour de rôle, il fallait les éliminer, c'était aussi simple que ça. Bien entendu, ça ne valait pas un véritable adversaire, mais pour l'instant ça suffirait, de toute façon il n'avait que ça à se mettre sous la dent. Arès enclencha le mécanisme qui permettait l'apparition des « ennemis » et commença le combat. L'avantage avec ces hologrammes était qu'ils lui permettaient d'améliorer sa combativité au sabre qui n'était d'ailleurs pas parfaite, ces pouvoirs étant inefficace contre ce genre d'ennemis. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il se décida à arrêter. Non, décidément, sa technique au sabre était vraiment loin d'être parfaite, heureusement qu'il avait ses pouvoirs, sinon, il ne serait jamais arrivé là où il en était . Il s'asseyait, ou plutôt se laissait tombé par terre et allumait sa cigarette lorsqu'une voix qui venait de l'entrée de la salle lui parvint « Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer ce genre de soirées… » Arès s'empressa de se relever pour faire face à Sephiroth qui se dirigeait vers lui, Masamune en main. « Que dirais tu d'un adversaire digne de ce nom ?

Tu…tu veux te battre…contre moi ?

Aurais tu peur de m'affronter ?

Non …non…je…ce serait un honneur pour moi d'affronter le Grand Sephiroth. Dit il, un

sourire ravi sur son visage.

Très bien, alors allons y ! » Ils se placèrent au milieu de la salle, l'un en face de l'autre,

sabre en main. « J'aimerais que, ne serait ce qu'au début du combat, tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs.

Tu as peur de perdre si je les utilise ? Sephiroth se contenta de sourire. Très bien comme

tu voudras. » Le combat commença, Arès attaquait, Sephiroth paraît. Parfois c'est lui qui attaquait, de manière à ce que Arès pare à son tour. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Sephiroth interrompit le combat : « Je vois, j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas …

Comment…comment ça ? demanda Arès essoufflé.

Je vois pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te battre correctement au sabre…j'aurais même du le

remarquer plus tôt, c'était pourtant simple…

Je…je ne comprends pas…

Depuis quelques temps je t'ai observé durant les combats, te servir de ton sabre, et

quelque chose me dérangeait, je n'arrivais pas à trouver pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à t'en servir parfaitement. J'aurais du le remarquer tout de suite pourtant…

C'est pour ça que tu voulais te battre contre moi ?

On ne se battait pas là…ça n'était qu'un échauffement. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne

voulais pas que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs .

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?

C 'est la manière dont tu tiens ton sabre qui ne va pas, tout simplement.

Qu'est ce qui va pas dans la manière dont je tiens mon sabre ?

Tes mains sont bien trop proches et ne sont pas positionnées comme il faut. Ecarte les un

peu plus et tourne ta main droite plus en avant, quant à la gauche décale là de se coté…

Comme ça ?

Non pas comme ça, ta main droite plus par-là et plus en avant sur le manche, non pas de

ce coté, place ta main gauche vers toi…

Comme ça ?

Non ! » Bref au bout de dix minutes, Arès était au bord des larmes et Sephiroth au bord

de la crise de nerfs : « J'en ai marre j'en peux plus j'y arrive pas et en plus je confonds ma droite et ma gauche maintenant !OUINNNN !

Bon, Calme toi. Sephiroth disait plus ça pour lui que pour Arès sur le moment. Je vais te

montrer ça sera plus simple » Il posa Masamune à terre et vint se placer derrière Deretot, ses mains sur les siennes afin de lui montrer la façon dont il voulait qu'il tienne son sabre. .oO(_oh mon dieu ! oh mon dieu ! oh mon dieu ! ne pas penser, ne surtout PAS penser à ça . Tient si je pensais plutôt, je sais pas moi à la magnifique lame de mon sabre, à sa couleur si belle, si pure, à son manche si fin, à ses mains qui sont sur les miennes, à son corps pratiquement collé derrière le mien, à son souffle que je sens sur ma nuque…Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !non non non, on se reprend, je suis Arès Deretot, 1° classe du Soldat, tout va très bien…_) « ta main droite comme ça….voilà, et la gauche de cette manière…voilà ! » Il s'empressa d'aller reprendre sa place, en face de Arès, car lui non plus n'avait pas été des plus à l'aise lors de cette situation, même si, bien entendu, il n'en laissait rien paraître. « Très bien, cette fois le combat peux commencer…

Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs cette fois… ?

Si tu y tiens…» Le réel combat commença cette fois, comme pour oublier ce qui venait de

se passer. Sephiroth sentit une poussée extraordinaire contre son corps mais résista, sachant que, cette fois, Arès utilisait bel et bien ses pouvoirs. Il se décida à l'attaquer mais au moment de frapper, comme il s'y attendait, Arès disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui. Il eu juste le temps de parer le coups qu'il aurait du recevoir s'il ne s'était pas retourner à tant. Arès disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître à quelques mètres, il leva sa main en l'air et près de celle ci apparut une boule de feu qu'il lança contre son adversaire, il faisait également ce que l'on pouvait appeler de la Pirokinésie. Il invoquait le feu sans même se servir d'une matéria. Le coups n'eu aucun effet sur Sephiroth. Arès disparaissait et apparaissait ici et là, ne s'arrêtant jamais. Les lames se percutaient. Arès pu constater qu'il se servait bien mieux de son sabre à présent et il en fut reconnaissant pour son « professeur ». Ca n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que Deretot, complètement épuisé déclara forfait. « Ca suffit ! j'en peux plus ! t'as gagné ! » Il se laissa tombé par terre, essoufflé, trempé de sueur. « Je dois admettre que tu es un adversaire intéressant… répondit Sephiroth qui n'était même pas essoufflé lui.

- C'est grâce à mes pouvoirs…

Sans doute.

Quelle heure est il au fait ?

1h15 du matin…

Pfffiou ! pas étonnant que je sois crevé moi !… au fait…comment as tu réussi à échapper

aux journalistes et à t'éclipser du bal ?

Ca n'a pas été bien compliqué….je suis parti en douce lorsqu'ils ont eu le dos tourné…

Pourquoi n'as tu pas dansé ?

Tu m'as espionné ma parole !

J'ai juste remarqué que les plus jolies femmes se tournaient vers toi c'est tout…

….

Alors ?

….

Aaah ! c'était trop beau pour durer !

De quoi ?

T'as à nouveau perdu ta langue ! voilà quoi !

….

Et pourquoi es tu si froid tout le temps ! on dirait que rien ne te touche jamais !

Tu es trop curieux Soldat…tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. » Il dit cette dernière

phrase avec une pointe d'énervement. Il se leva et, au moment de partir de la salle de combat, Arès l'interpella : « Merci.

Pourquoi cela ?

Pour le combat…et pour avoir prit la peine de m'aider…

Il n'y a pas de quoi… » Il se retourna, et sortit. Arès resta là, au milieu de la salle. Il était

flatté que Sephiroth lui est proposé ce combat. Et également surpris qu'il l'ai aidé de cette manière « Est ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à te comprendre Sephiroth ? » pensa Théia avec amertume.

_Un réacteur mako. Une salle rouge. Des caissons d'acier contenant des créatures…des créatures qui avaient été humaines. Deux hommes dans cette salle…elle ne peux pas les voir distinctement. Tout ce qu'elle peut voir c'est que l'un d'eux est vêtu de noir. Il se met en colère, il frappe les caissons de son sabre, il perd la raison. « Suis je un humain ? » elle l'entends prononcer ces mots, sa voix, elle la connaît, mais elle ne se souvient plus à qui elle appartient. Elle voit ce même homme dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Elle voudrait être avec lui. Lui dire que tout va bien, lui dire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, qu'elle sera toujours là, qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. « Professeur Gast, Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? pourquoi es tu mort ? » c'est la voix de cet homme à nouveau. Elle peux ressentir ce qu'il ressens…elle veut pleurer…puis les flammes…un village en feu. Les habitants hurlent de terreur et de douleur. Ce même homme se tient là, devant elle. Il la fixe. Son regard ne reflète plus que de la cruauté et de la haine…ce regard elle l'a déjà vu…mais où ? elle le voit s'éloigner, se diriger vers une créature…un monstre aux allures vaguement humaine. Elle ressemble à une femme. Elle dit à l'homme d'approcher, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle est sa mère, qu'il doit l'aider à reprendre la planète. Et il l'écoute. Il marche vers elle. Il lui fait confiance. Les flammes sont toujours présentes. Elle-même pleure maintenant. Elle peut distinguer d'autres personnes à coté d'elle, un couple. L'homme, vêtu d'une cape couleur carmine, tient une jeune femme contre lui, dans ses bras. Ils pleurent tous les deux en regardant l'homme en noir suivre la créature, puis la femme meurt à son tour. Une autre personne sort des flammes, un homme. Elle le connais…mais ne se souvient pas…il est vêtu de blanc…il la regarde comme une bête curieuse… il a le regard d'un fou. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, l'homme qui tenait la femme dans ses bras sort un revolver et le tue. Puis il se tourne vers elle, lui sourit. Il tient à présent un enfant qui est endormit dans ses bras. « Tout ira bien » lui dit il, avant de disparaître dans les flammes. L'homme en noir accompagné de la créature se dirige maintenant vers elle. Elle est effrayée, mais ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle entend la créature parler mais ne comprends pas très bien : « Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie, la fin, le trou et ta tombe._

_Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie, le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie._

_En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes dans les profondeurs de ton être._

_Je suis ton maître, le seul prophète, vient lire dans mes tablettes_

_Tu seras mon adepte alors accepte et devant moi baisse tête._

_Je suis un dieu qui dors dans les catacombes, mon réveil sera furieux tu verras comme je suis immonde._

_Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps, va mon enfant, du pouvoir des ombres, rejoint les rangs…_

_Elle voit alors le visage de l'homme qui accompagne cette créature, elle le connaît, elle en est sure. Il lui adresse un sourire cruel, son regard empli de folie et de haine la fixe. Il lève son sabre vers le ciel. Et l'abat vers elle…_

Théia se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, essoufflée, et apeurée. Ce cauchemar, elle l'avait déjà fait, bien des années plus tôt. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne voyait jamais les visages dans ce rêve. Il lui semblait connaître les personnes présentes, mais elle ne savait jamais les identifier. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle finit par se calmer. A près tout, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'était pas réel. Elle se rendormit aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Il entra dans la chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il échoue, sa carrière était mise en jeu. Il sortit une seringue miniature de sa poche. Cette ustensile avait été spécialement conçu pour ce genre de mission délicate, pour les cobayes qui ignoraient qu'ils en étaient. Il fallait injecter le produit sans que la personne visée s'en aperçoive. Ça n'était pas sa toute première mission de ce type, il n'échouerai pas. Le professeur Hojo avait, une fois de plus, fait appel à ses services dans le but d'injecter une substance à un sujet plus que retissant. Il s'agissait d'un Soldat, il fallait donc être très prudent pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il s'approcha du lit pas à pas, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Le Soldat était couché sur le ventre, il avait du avoir un sommeil agité car les draps ne couvraient plus qu'une partie de son corps. Il s'apprêtait à lui injecter le produit dans l'épaule lorsque ce dernier se tourna subitement sur le dos, il pu ainsi voir que ce Soldat n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être : « Une femme !c'est une femme !oh mon dieu ! » Il resta figé par la surprise quelques instants puis se décida malgré tout à exécuter sa mission. Il lui injecta la mako puis, aussi doucement qu'il était entré, il ressortit de la chambre.

« UNE FEMME ! hurla le scientifique

Oui Professeur…j'ai pensé qu 'il fallait que je vous informe avant de prévenir les

autorités…

Tout s'explique alors…voilà pourquoi cette peste ne voulait pas des tests…ça aurait fais

échouer tout son plan… » Il réfléchit quelques instants puis éclata de rire « Ah Ah Ah !c'est parfait !mais oui c'est parfait !c'est mieux que parfait !Ah Ah Ah !

Que doit on faire professeur ?

Rien… n'en parle à personne tu m'entends !ne préviens surtout pas le président ni

personne d'autres ! c'est bien compris !

Oui professeur…

Et continue les injections régulièrement mais de manière plus espacées, juste une ou deux

injections par mois, c'est clair !

Oui professeur, mais pourquoi les espacer ?

Si son regard prenait la lueur de la mako trop soudainement, elle se rendrait compte de

quelque chose, hors si on lui injecte par petites doses, elle ne se rendra compte de rien tu comprends ?

Bien professeur…je ferais selon vos ordres…

Bien, tu peux disposer… » Berny sortit du laboratoire, laissant le scientifique seul. Hojo

se tourna vers quelques éprouvettes contenant on ne sait quoi et se sourit à lui-même. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Une occasion unique qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer. Il ne lui manquait qu'un géniteur, mais ça n'était pas vraiment un problème, au pire il l'inséminerai artificiellement. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait ce genre de choses à une femme. « Ma chère Jenova, dit il en fixant l'éprouvette qu'il tenait dans sa main, après toutes ces années…tu va à nouveau pouvoir m'être utile… »

Arès se trouvait dans le bureau du président Shinra, en face de lui-même ainsi que de son fils, Rufus Shinra, du général Heidegger et de son propre général, Sephiroth. C'était une situation plutôt intimidante pour un Soldat, mais pas pour Arès. « Soldat de première classe Deretot Arès, s'exclama le président, nous sommes fière de vous. Vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs membres, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de vous passer au grade de Lieutenant- colonel de 1° classe du Soldat. Félicitations. » Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! il avait été promu ! et pas n'importe quel grade ! Lieutenant Colonel ! il était fou de joie et un magnifique sourire arborait ses traits. Il serra la main des quatre personnes présentes « Je vous remercie, dit il en contenant quelque peu sa joie, c'est un honneur !

Bien, lieutenant colonel Deretot, nous aimerions à présent vous confiez une mission

délicate, à vous ainsi qu'au général Sephiroth. Nous avons ouie dire par nos sources confidentielles qu'un groupe de rebelles s'était rassemblé non loin de Gongaga. Nous aimerions que vous y remédiez. Comme vous le savez déjà, tout opposant à la Shinra doit être éliminé.

Quand doit on partir ? intervint le général

Demain matin au plus tard. Vous prendrez le bateau pour l'autre continent à Junon en

début d'après midi puis accosterez à Costa Del Sol en fin de journée. Vous passerez la nuit la bas. Vous devriez arriver près de Gongaga après demain en milieu de journée. Vous avez une semaine pour effectuer cette mission. Des questions ?

Sommes nous les deux seuls à partir ?

Oui. Cela pose t'il un problème ?

Non.

Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez disposez. J'attendrai votre rapport d'ici une semaine

général. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Une fois sortie du bureau du président, Arès laissa libre cours à sa bonne humeur. « C'est géniale !j'ai été promu !je suis lieutenant colonel ! » Il dit ça tout en sautillant sur place. « Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose n'est ce pas ? » dit il plus calmement en s'adressant à Sephiroth. « Tu le méritais, répondit il.

Je te remercie infiniment. Tu sais je… » Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et fut

interrompu par un Zack à moitié surexcité : « Alors comme ça not' petit gamin efféminé préféré à été promu paraît il !

Zack ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ben je venais te féliciter !

Et comment sais tu que j'ai été promu ?

J'écoute au porte ! allez viens on va fêter ça ! y a tous les autres qui t'attendent pour te

féliciter ! excusez moi mon général mais je vous l'emprunte !

Demain 6 heure à l'entrée de Midgar Deretot. Ordonna Sephiroth.

Oui mon général !» eu t'il à peine le temps de dire que Zack l'entraînait déjà vers

les étages inférieur à la rencontre de leurs amis.

Dans le bureau du président au même moment :

« Pourquoi les avoir envoyés sur cette mission sans leur dire la vérité ? demanda le président Shinra à Heidegger.

Vous craigniez qu'ils échouent ?

Je n'ai pas peur pour Sephiroth. Mais pour Deretot c'est autre chose. Nous ne pouvons pas

nous permettre de perdre un membre si précieux sur une mission aussi inutile.

Nous verrons ainsi s'il est digne de son grade.

Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ?

C'est un test…nous verrons s'ils s'en sortent… »

Le lendemain comme tous les matins, une main sort du lit et éteints le réveil puis se recouche. Une demi-heure plus tard la furie sort de son lit sur l'habituel : « OH NON ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! » Il arriva devant la ville à 6h20. « Je suis vraiment désolé mon général, ça ne se reproduira plus… » Sephiroth avait l'habitude maintenant. Il ne menaçait même plus Deretot avec ses : « Ca sera dans mon rapport Deretot que ça soit bien clair ! » De toute façon ce gosse était toujours en retard. « C'est bon allons y… » se contenta t'il de dire. Le voyage s'était bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Les quelques monstres qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin avait été vite expulsés dans l'autre monde. Il était à présent 18 heures et ils étaient enfin arrivés à Costa Del Sol. Ils prenaient possession de leur chambre au motel, l'unique chambre du motel d'ailleurs qui ne possédait que trois lits dans une seule et même pièce. « Puis-je disposer de ma soirée Sephiroth ?

Mmh ? oh oui bien entendu…

Et toi ? tu vas faire quoi ?

…

Bon…à tout à l'heure…

… »

Théia s'était installée sur la plage, bien décidée à profiter de ce merveilleux couché de soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Costa Del Sol. Et pour tout dire, elle trouvait cette ville vraiment agréable. Et cette plage…c'etait vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas se baigner. A quelques mètres d'elle, un couple admirait également ce somptueux paysage. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la seule présence de l'être aimé. Elle les enviait un peu. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec un homme, pas tant qu'elle jouait le rôle de Arès Deretot, lieutenant colonel de la 1° classe du Soldat. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Sephiroth. Jamais il ne serait avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre…jamais…Il n'était pas comme ça malheureusement. C'était peut être ce qui faisait tout son charme. Elle, ou plutôt Il était déjà ami avec le général, ce qui semblait incroyable. Zack et Coran le charriait d'ailleurs souvent à cause de cela. Tout aurait été si simple si elle avait été un homme. Elle n'aurait jamais eu ces sentiments envers lui…ou peut être que si. Une fois le soleil couché, elle se décida à partir de la plage. Elle avait mangé un morceau au snack du coin, était retournée faire une promenade nocturne et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle retourna au motel. « Comme si ça suffisait pas il faut que je partage une chambre avec lui maintenant ! » pensa t'elle. Elle entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Le réveil indiquait 1h 30 du matin. Elle jeta un coups d'œil à l'un des lits. Il dormait. Plus fort que sa raison, c'est son cœur qui l'emporta sur cette bataille, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder dormir pendant quelques instants. Il était si beau. Le mot « parfait » lui vint alors à l'esprit. De nombreuses fois elle s'était demandée pourquoi était il encore seul ? il était pourtant convoité par de nombreuses femmes, les plus belles d'entres elles qui plus est. Elle avait d'abord cru que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, puis avait constaté que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas non plus. En fait, il semblait que la race humaine toute entière ne l'intéressait pas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, repoussant une mèche de cheveux argentés de son visage par simple pensée, sans même le toucher. Une lueur éclaira alors le regard de Théia. Cette même lueur qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux du couple qui était sur la plage, des heures plus tôt. Elle s'approcha encore sans faire le moindre bruit. « Sephiroth… » murmura t'elle, « …Je t'aime… »

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying bird- forever and on._

Le lendemain matin, alors que le général était déjà debout depuis un certain moment, Arès lui était encore endormit. Sephiroth se décida à le réveiller, il était déjà 6 heures. Il s'approcha du lit et fixa le jeune garçon « Il ressemble vraiment à une fille parfois… ». Ses cheveux châtains roux cachaient une partie de son visage et sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte. Il respirait paisiblement. Une petite voix très lointaine se fit alors entendre dans les méandres de l'esprit de Sephiroth .oO( _Est ce qu'il…m'attire ? non, non impossible ! je ferais mieux de le réveiller au lieu de penser à des choses aussi stupides !_) « Debout Deretot ! c'est l'heure ! » dit il tout en secouant légèrement le Soldat qui apparemment n'était pas Pour cette idée « Mmm !

Arès debout !Allez lève toi faignant !

Mmmmmm !Dodo !

Très bien…tu l'auras voulut… » Il parti dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes

plus tard, un saut rempli d'eau en main. « DEBOUT ! » s'écria t'il tout en balançant le saut sur Deretot qui se redressa aussitôt : « KKKYYYYYAAAAHHHH ! » Il était surpris et trempé. Quel réveil ! lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se leva et, fou de rage, s'apprêtait à frapper Sephiroth sur un : « JE TE HAIE ! » Mais ce dernier attrapa son point et fit basculer son bras dans son dos, bloquant ainsi l'attaque et maîtrisant Arès par la même occasion : « Aie !Aie !Aie !c'est bon t'as gagné ! t'as gagné ! lâche mon bras !

Tu es trop lent !…Et bien ? tu ne te téléportes plus ?

Pff ! je ne peux pas !

Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce que si je me téléporte, vu que tu es en contact « physique » avec moi en me tenant le

bras comme tu le fais, je te téléporterais avec moi par la même occasion ! ce qui ne servirait à rien !

Il y a donc des contraintes à tes pouvoirs ?

Et oui ! maintenant lâche mon bras ! » Il s'exécuta aussitôt. « Maintenant va te préparer !

nous partons d'ici une demi-heure.

Oui chef… » Sur ce il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Sephiroth parti l'attendre à

l'extérieur de la ville.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux alentours de Gongaga. « Je ne pense pas qu'un groupe de rebelles prenne le risque de rester dans Gongaga même. Ou bien dans les plaines. Ils doivent plutôt se cacher dans les forêts qui sont à proximités, expliqua Sephiroth.

Alors on fait quoi ?

Et bien nous partons à leur recherche et si nous les trouvons, nous terminons la mission.

Bien. Mais les forêts sont vastes par ici, ça ne sera pas facile.

Au contraire ! il suffit de chercher près de la rivière, s'ils se cachent quelque part, ça doit

être près d'un point d'eau.

Bon…alors allons y… » Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la rivière, près des bois. Ils cherchaient

depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et les derniers rayons de soleil pointaient à l'horizon lorsqu'ils découvrirent, dans une minuscule clairière non loin de la rive, des ruines de ce qui avait du être autrefois un monument. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? je ne savais pas que des ruines gisaient ici…qu'en penses tu Sephiroth ?

Ca n'est indiqué sur aucune carte…viens, allons jeter un coups d'œil… » La nuit était

maintenant tombée et on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Sephiroth s'approcha de l'une des voûtes du monument, les dessins peints sur celle ci ressemblaient fort à une fresque. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Arès

Une fresque murale…ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste…mais…je ne peux pas voir ce qu'elle représente ! il fait trop sombre !

On dirait que tu vas avoir besoin de moi z'yeux d'chat ! » dit elle. Puis elle se concentra,

murmurant : « Esprit de la Terre, esprit de Lumière, vient à moi ! force nourricière, je t'en conjure, éclaire moi ! » Une boule de lumière se forma alors entre ses mains et elle la projeta près de la fresque. Sephiroth était ébahit devant ce spectacle : « Comment as tu fais ça !

Je ne sais pas…les mots viennent tout seul. Je demande juste un p'tit coups de main à la

planète c'est tout !Regarde ! dit elle en pointant son doigt vers la fresque murale dont on pouvait voir les dessins à présent.

On dirait…que ça représente une sorte de monstre …enfermé dans la glace…et qui vient

du ciel…

Oui… et il y a deux personnes à coté …l'une est entourée d'une sorte d'aura verte…et

l'autre d'une aura lumineuse je crois...on dirait qu'elle a… » La lumière qu'avait invoqué Arès faiblissait peu à peu à présent. Sephiroth s'approcha encore du dessin : « C'est un peu comme…certaines légendes Cetra… » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un gigantesque rugissement se faisait entendre à travers la clairière, venant de la rive. Ils s'y précipitèrent et identifièrent l'auteur de ce cri : c'était un gigantesque dragon d'eau à neuf tête qui était sorti de la rivière et n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Sephiroth saisit Masamune et trancha l'une des tête du colossal serpent, malheureusement celle ci repoussa aussitôt en deux exemplaires : « C'est une Hydre ! » s'exclama t'il. Il avait souvent entendu parler de ce monstre et croyait à tort que ça n'était qu'une légende. Arès n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail et coupait les têtes du monstre les une après les autres, s'étonnant qu'il y en ai toujours plus. « Deretot arrête ça ! chaque fois que tu lui coupes une tête il en repousse deux ! » hurla Sephiroth. Arès s'arrêta aussitôt et constata les faits : le dragon n'avait plus neuf têtes, mais dix huit. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Sephiroth lançait des sorts de Feu et de Glace puissants, ce qui affaiblissait la créature mais trop lentement malheureusement. Il se battait contre une dizaine de têtes d'un côté et Arès contre les têtes restantes. Il s'en sortait assez bien contrairement à Arès qui se téléportait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper aux multiples têtes du serpent. Malheureusement l'une d'elles fut plus rapide et il hurla lorsque les crocs se plantèrent dans ses côtes, lui déchirant la chaire. Il tomba à genoux, couvrant sa blessure de sa main. Des larmes de douleurs ruisselaient le longs de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Sephiroth qui l'avait entendu hurler accourait mais il fut stopper par la créature qui l'empêcha de passer. « S'en…s'en est trop…ça…suffit… » murmura Arès alors qu'une aura de lumière l'entourait. Une vague circulaire de flammes et de vent se forma tout autour de lui, grandissant en vitesse et en force. Puis le sol se mit à trembler sous les pattes du dragon et la pluie commença à tomber violemment sur cette créature. Arès qui était toujours à genoux prononça alors à voix haute : « Elément de l'Eau, de la Terre, du Feu et de l'Air prêtez moi votre force ! au nom de la Lumière je vous Invoque ! » L'attaque se dirigea alors vers le monstre : les flammes brûlaient son corps tout entier et était attiser par le vent, la terre s'écroulait sous ses pattes et la pluie c'était transformée en grêle et déchirait la peau de l'animal. Sephiroth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être une Limite Break, il n'aurait pas invoquer les éléments de cette manière là. Mais alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Il commençait à penser que ce jeune garçon n'était pas humain. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'animal succomba et s'écroula à terre. Arès fixa le monstre pendant un instant et, alors que Sephiroth accourait, il tenta de se relever. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était blessé, avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la douleur était insupportable. De plus, son attaque finale lui avait prit toutes ses dernières force. « Tu es blessé ! laisse moi voir ça! » lui ordonna son supérieur qui l'aidait à tenir assis. Lorsqu'il commença à vouloir arracher la tunique du jeune « homme » pour voir l'ampleur de la blessure, une main agrippa violemment son poignet et le stoppa. « NON ! ar…arrête ! tout…tout va bien ! ça ne …me fais pas mal de toute façon ! ça n'est qu'une…qu'une égratignure… » Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang et, à travers le tissus déchiré au niveau des dernières côtes, on pouvait facilement deviner que la blessure n'était pas belle. « Tout va… » Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et sombra dans l'inconscience. « Deretot !Deretot réveil toi !ARES !et merde ! » Il posa son majeur et son index dans le cou du garçon et fut soulagé de sentir son pouls, bien que celui ci battait faiblement. Il s'empressa alors d'arracher la tunique du jeune Soldat et, malgré les bandages ensanglantés qui entouraient son torse, il pu aisément constater qu'Arès était une femme: « Oh Non !c'est…c'est…une femme ?Arès est une femme ! c'est…c'est impossible ! » Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de penser à cela . Il porta son attention sur la blessure, toujours sous le choc, et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Qu'allait il faire ? il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Mais il n'avait aucune matéria de guérison avec lui, ni même aucun matériel de secours. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : Gongaga. Il n'était pas loin de ce village et là bas un médecin pourrait certainement la soigner. Il prit le Soldat dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le village.

Un couple sa baladait, profitant du calme de cette fin de soirée lorsqu'ils virent arriver un homme étrange vêtu de noir, portant une jeune personne qui avait l'air bien mal en point dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu ! elle…elle est blessée ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se dirigea vers Sephiroth, suivit de près par son compagnon. Que peut on faire pour vous aider Monsieur ? lui demanda t'elle alors.

Aller chercher un médecin !

Mais… il n'y a pas de médecin ici Monsieur !

Il n'y a pas de médecin ? Bon… très bien…il réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit,

où est l'auberge dans ce village !

Venez ! suivez nous ! » Ils le conduisirent à l'auberge où il installa Arès sur l'un des lits

puis ordonna au couple ainsi qu'au patron de l'auberge qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre : « Apportez moi du fils, une aiguille, de quoi nettoyer la plaie et une matéria restaurer et vite ! » La jeune fille s'exécuta aussitôt. « Vous savez comment soigner ce genre de blessure ? demanda son ami.

… » Cinq minutes plus tard la jeune femme revint lui apporter ce qu'il avait demandé

« Bien je vous remercie pour votre aide…maintenant veuillez sortir silvouplait … » Les trois personnes obtempérèrent et sortirent en fermant la porte de la chambre. « C'est le Grand Sephiroth n'est ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille prénommée Suzy à son compagnon.

Oui…mais je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, à cette heure, avec cette jeune fille à moitié

morte…

J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir…c'est triste que des choses comme ça arrive…

Moi aussi je l'espère Suzy…moi aussi… »

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait nettoyé la plaie, il s'agissait en réalité de deux grandes coupures au niveau des dernières côtes, la marque des crocs du dragon. Puis, avec soulagement, avait constater qu'elle n'était pas si profonde qu'il l'avait cru et qu'elle n'avait même pas abîmé les côtes, ni même aucun autres organes. Il entreprit alors de recoudre la plaie. Finalement, toutes ces années passées dans les laboratoires scientifiques à observer les médecins recoudrent toutes sortes d'animal ne lui auraient pas été complètement inutiles pensa t'il. Il banda enfin la blessure et se servit d'un sors de guérison pour cicatriser un peu la plaie. Deretot avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle s'en sortirait. « Elle » s'en sortirait… « C'est une femme….bien sûr, tout s'explique… »pensa t'il. Il sortit de la chambre, et s'installa sur le fauteuil présent dans la pièce. Qu'allait il faire d'elle ? Elle serait exécuter pour trahison envers la Shinra si il en parlait…hors, c'était ridicule de l'avoir sauvée si c'était pour qu'elle soit exécutée quelques temps plus tard. De plus c'était un Soldat d'élite. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi l'avait il sauvée ? ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que l'un de ses Soldats aurait succombé durant une mission. Mais il n'aurait pas pu le laisser mourir, lui, le seul ami qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis maintenant 15 ans. Non pas lui, avait elle pu le duper à ce point ? comment avait elle pu tromper toute la Shinra entière ? Et pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Il était épuisé par tous ces événements et, alors que le soleil se levait, Morphée vient l'emporter aux pays des songes…

Arès ouvrit un premier œil, puis un second : « Où… où suis je ?

Vous êtes à Gongaga Mademoiselle, lui répondit le patron de l'auberge qui l'avait veillée

toute la matinée sous la demande de Sephiroth.

Qui…êtes vous ? et pourquoi suis je ici ?

Je m'appelle Stevan et c'est moi qui tient cette auberge. Quant à ce que vous faite ici, ça

je ne peux pas vous répondre. Le Grand Sephiroth est arrivé avec vous hier au soir alors que vous étiez blessée, vous devriez le remercier, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de vous et qui vous a sauvé la vie…

Il a QUOI ?

Et bien il s'est occupé de votre blessure et…

Oh non ! oh non ! oh non !oh non !oh non !

Pourquoi ? qu'y a t'il ?

Vous pouvez me laisser seule silvouplait…

Oui…bien…bien sur…je vais aller le prévenir que vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle… »

L'aubergiste sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Arès s'allongea et fixa le plafond. Ses mains tremblaient. La comédie était finit pour elle. Elle aurait du se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait…et elle connaissait le sors réservé à ce genre d'acte. Les larmes commencèrent à glisser le longs de ses joues…C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit entrer dans la chambre. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer… lui dit il

Je pleure pas !

Non !ça doit être mon imagination qui me fait voir ces larmes sur ton visage !

J'ai reçu une poussière dans les yeux voilà tout ! Un moment de silence. Puis il s'adresse

de nouveau à elle :

J'ai prit une décision…

…

Que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change rien au fait que tu sois un excellent

Soldat. Il serait dommage de gâcher ça. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, cette fois, ces larmes s'étaient calmées et ses yeux brillaient d'espoir :

Tu…ça veux dire que tu…

Je ne dirais rien à personne…

Mer…merci ! merci! merci !merci !merci !merci !

Dès que tu iras mieux nous partirons d'ici. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix d'Arès

l'interrompit :

Merci Sephiroth… pour tout… » Il ne répondit pas et partit.

Arès ne mis que deux jours pour récupérer toutes ses forces. Ils purent ainsi quitter cette région et rentrer à Midgar. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlés durant tout le voyage. Arès avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute l'amitié qu'elle partageait quelques jours avant avec Sephiroth et qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à gagner. Cela l'attristait beaucoup. Mais elle pouvait comprendre, après tout sa réaction était légitime. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une heure de marche de Midgar lorsque Sephiroth posa l'une des questions qui le tourmentait depuis cet incident : « Pourquoi avoir fait ça dis moi ?

Pourquoi avoir fais quoi ?

…

Oh ça… et bien…j'avais besoin d'argent tout simplement…on m'a dit qu'être dans le

Soldat rapportait pas mal… et je savais que j'avais les capacités pour en faire partie alors…je me suis lancée.

…

Merci de…de m'avoir sauvé la vie… aussi bien lorsque j'étais blessé que maintenant, en

ne me dénonçant pas…Merci…

…

Au fait…pourquoi nous avoir envoyé sur cette fausse mission ?

C'était un test…

Un test ?

Pour juger si tu étais à la hauteur du grade que l'on t'as donné…

Pourquoi ne pas t 'en avoir parlé dans ce cas ?

Je suppose qu'ils voulaient me tester aussi par la même occasion…

Tu leur diras que j'ai été blessée dans ton rapport ?

Non…

…

Nous arrivons en vu de Midgar. Tout cette mission est terminée maintenant… »

Les mois étaient encore passés. Le nombre de missions aux cotés de Sephiroth avaient subitement chuté pour Arès. Les seuls missions où elle était partie avec lui, ils n'étaient pas seuls. C'était des missions importantes et plusieurs Soldat y participaient. Tout cela la désespérait. La plupart du temps il l'évitait. Cette situation lui était insupportable. Elle ne pouvait plus lui parler, et rarement le voir. Elle comprenait qu'il ai été choqué, même déçu, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour se débarrasser d'elle de cette manière. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle l'aimait toujours, peut être même plus. Elle aurait du être exécutée, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de tout cela. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était dans le Soldat. Nous étions au mois de Décembre et, comme chaque année la Shinra organisait son traditionnel bal à la fin de ce mois. Elle était lassée. Elle ne pouvait pas être « elle », les missions n'étaient même plus intéressantes … Elle songea alors à quitter le Soldat. Après tout, elle avait économisé assez d'argent pour vivre un bon bout de temps tranquille. Oui…elle allait probablement quitter le Soldat…plus rien ne la retenait de toute manière. Le téléphone sonna alors, la tirant de ces pensées : « Oui ?

Arès ?

Zack ?

Oui ! comment vas tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien !

Ah bon ?pourquoi ça ?

J'ai été promu 1° Classe !

C'est génial !

Ouais ! tu vas être l'un de mes supérieurs direct comme ça !

Ah ! ah ! tu vas devoir m'appeler Mon lieutenant maintenant !

Ouais ! je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous fêter ça au bar du QG ?

Quoi maintenant ?

Ouais ! alors c'est ok ?

Ben…ouais…j'vous rejoins où ?

On t'attend dans le hall devant les ascenseurs dans 5 minutes ok ?

Ok ! à tout de suite ! » Elle raccrocha et se dépêcha de partir pour rejoindre ses amis. Au

moins ça lui changerait les idées. Comme à son habitude, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu en deux ans de temps, elle se précipitait dans les couloirs et au croisement de l'un d'eux, heurta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses : « IMBECILE ! vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! hurla t'elle

Tu n'as pas changé !

Sephiroth ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ! dit elle en se relevant.

Et bien , au cas où tu ne le saurais pas les quartiers des membres de la 1° classe se

trouvent ici, et j'en fais parti donc…si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit il alors qu'il commençait à partir. Une main fine agrippa soudain son bras, il se retourna pour faire face à Arès : « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites ?

Je ne t'évite pas ! maintenant laisse moi .

Tu m'évites… et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Lâche mon bras immédiatement Deretot ! Il était en colère. Cette situation le gênait. Et

il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer avec elle. Pourtant il était conscient qu'elle avait raison. De toute manière, il n'aurait même pas su lui répondre. Il ne savait même pas répondre à cette question. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, il était atrocement nerveux et gêné en sa présence, et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi l'énervait plus que tout. Elle lui retenait encore le bras.

Lâche mon bras tout de suite ou je t'assure que tu le regretteras Soldat ! Son regard était

froid. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. C'était intentionnel : il voulait lui faire peur.

Tu ne me fais pas peur Sephiroth ! Tu ne m'as jamais fais peur !Et jamais tu ne me feras

peur ! je ne suis pas comme tout ces gens qui te craignent ! Elle agrippait toujours son bras, allant même jusqu'à resserrer son étreinte comme pour lui prouver ces dires.

Je ne te fuis pas ! Si tu veux savoir la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes plus ensemble

durant les missions je vais te la dire : tu es bien trop faible pour me seconder ! tu as échoué lors de notre dernière mission ! et je n'accepte pas les échecs ! tu as perdu mon estime lors de cette mission ! le Soldat n'a pas besoin d'incapable ! » Il dit ces paroles sur un ton dur, mais sans en penser un seul mots. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, alors il en avait inventée une qui pourrait être crédible. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse, et c'était le seul moyen d'après lui. « J'aurais du te laisser mourir ce jour là ! » Au moment même où il dit cette dernière phrase, il su qu'il était aller trop loin, mais c'était trop tard. La main d'Arès quitta alors son bras et le gifla de toutes ces forces. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle s'enfuit dans les couloirs, incapable de rester plus longtemps en face de lui. Sephiroth porta la main à sa joue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait le frapper. Même Hojo n'avait jamais osé lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Il était impressionné. Cette jeune fille n'avait donc vraiment pas peur de lui ! Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Et lorsqu'il avait vu ces larmes dans ses yeux, et c'est lui qui en était la cause, cela l'avait fait se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Il regrettait. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça envers toute cette histoire. Pourquoi lui…et pourquoi avait il fallu que Arès soit une femme ! Le mot « destin » lui vint alors à l'esprit.

C'était le soir du bal et Arès, qui avait expliqué à ses amis qu'il ne viendrait pas car il était malade et ne se sentait pas bien, errait dans les couloirs du QG. Ils étaient complètement désert : tout le monde était à la fête. Tout le monde sauf elle. C'était décidé, elle donnerait sa démission le lendemain même. Elle essaierait d'oublier. De l'oublier. Elle avait été incapable de le détester. En fin de compte, c'est lui qui avait raison, il aurait du la laisser mourir. Et dire qu'il avait cru lui faire peur ! « Quel idiot ! » Si il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui, c'était bien elle ! il ne lui avait jamais fais peur. Peut être au début durant les combats, mais ça avait été les seuls fois. Pourquoi aurait elle peur de qui que se soit de toute façon ? Avec ses pouvoirs, c'était plutôt aux autres d'avoir peur d'elle. Toute sa vie elle avait supposé tenir ça de ses parents, et ne s'était jamais posée de questions. De toute manière, elle n'en aurait pas trouvé la réponse. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses pas la guidèrent en dehors du Quartier Général, dans ce petit parc qu'elle connaissait bien.

Sephiroth ne s'était même pas présenté à la soirée. Pourquoi y serait il allé ? tous ces journalistes qui le questionnaient à chaque fois l'insupportaient. Et puis, à près tout, ça n'était pas une obligation. Il arriva dans l'espace vert et reconnu aussitôt la silhouette qui était assise sur le banc. Que faisait elle ici ? n'était il pas censé être le seul à ne pas être allé au bal annuel ? Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il la vit pour la seconde fois Invoquer la Lumière. Une boule lumineuse flottait entre ces mains, illuminant son visage. Elle la projeta à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. Vu d'aussi loin, cela ressemblait fort à une étoile. La lumière s'estompa peut à peut et l'obscurité régnait à nouveau dans le parc. « Je sais que tu es là, lui dit elle. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pas l'amenèrent vers elle.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais si bruyant…

J 'ai senti ta présence au moment même où tu es entré dans le parc. Elle se leva, fit

quelques pas, passa devant lui puis s'arrêta. J'ai décidé de quitter le Soldat. Tu recevras ma lettre de démission demain sur ton bureau.

QUOI !

J'ai gagné assez d'argent à présent. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne.

Tu ne peux pas quitter le Soldat ! nous avons besoin de combattant comme toi !

Ça, ça m'est égal ! je ne veux plus rester ! les missions sont devenues lassantes ! et je ne

peux même pas être « Moi » ! » Alors elle allait partir ? elle allait quitter la Shinra ? elle allait le quitter…Ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsque le Professeur Gast était parti et l'avait laissé seul. Et elle allait faire de même…Gast était parti pour cette Cetra, Ifalna, mais elle ? elle le laissait pour quoi ?

Où comptes tu aller ?

Je ne sais pas…je vais quitter Midgar et aller m'installer ailleurs…peut être là d'où je

viens… » Alors il allait encore être abandonné ? il allait encore être seul. « Et puis, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, la Shinra n'a pas besoin d'incapable ! » Elle fit quelques mètres lorsqu'il l'interrompit : « Je suis désolé pour…pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois…je…je ne…je ne le pensais pas…tu es un Soldat exceptionnel… » Ses mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche. Elle se retourna et lui fit face, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il avait baissé la tête sur ses dernières paroles. « Pourquoi baisses tu la tête ? tu as peur de moi ?

Non ! bien sûr que non ! Il releva timidement la tête sans pour autant la regarder.

Dit moi une seul raison pour que je ne parte pas ?

Le Soldat a besoin de toi…

Ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour moi. Elle soupira.

…

Regardes moi Sephiroth. Celui ci s'exécuta. Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, il

avait du mal à soutenir le regard de quelqu'un. La neige commençait à tomber. De légers flocons blancs parsemaient le paysage. Théia était, tout comme Sephiroth, intimidée par la situation, mais bien moins que lui. Elle avait toujours été franche et directe avec tout le monde, ça n'était pas maintenant que cela changerait. Elle se rapprocha et, instinctivement, se blottit contre lui. .oO(_mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait !_) Sephiroth paniquait. Il ne savait strictement pas quoi faire et… il avait peur. Le grand Soldat que rien ni personne n'effrayait était terrifié. Terrifié d'une simple jeune fille qui lui arrivait à peine à la clavicule. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Ses bras étaient restés le long de son corps, incapable de faire autre chose. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été aussi proche de lui, de cette façon là, c'était…il y avait bien longtemps. Depuis son enfance. Depuis que Gast était parti. « Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à prononcer, lui dit elle, et je m'en irais d'ici… » Cette situation était tellement effrayante !il mourrait d'envie qu'elle le laisse…ou peut être pas. Cette chaleur, ce confort…il avait oublié quel bien être cela procurait. Il se remémora que, lui-même, avait eu souvent l'habitude de se blottir de cette façon dans le Professeur Gast, lorsqu'il était petit. Non, non il y avait quelque chose en plus…Gast lui rendait son étreinte et le serrait dans ses bras…ses bras à lui étaient le long de son corps à cet instant. Il hésita longuement, tournant et retournant la question dans sa tête : je le fais ou je le fais pas ? je le fais ? ou je le fais pas ? Il se décida au bout de quelques minutes. Il entoura de ses bras le corps mince qui se tenait tout contre lui et déconnecta son esprit du monde réel. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait, ces sensations ressemblaient fort à celles qu'il avait éprouvées pour son mentor étant enfant, mais sans pour autant être la même chose. Il se posa soudain une autre question, une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à cette instant : « Quel est ton vrai nom ? demanda t'il doucement à la jeune femme qui lui sourit en retour.

Théia…Théia Deretot.

Théia… » Le silence reprit alors sa place, mais pas pour longtemps : « Je…Je

t'aime…Sephiroth. » .oO(_ elle QUOI ? j'ai…j'ai du mal entendre ! c'et impossible ! personne ne peux m'aimer ! personne ! ça doit être un rêve ! ou un cauchemar peut être…non ! personne ne peut m'aimer ! et je ne peux aimer personne ! n'est ce pas ?_) Elle releva alors la tête vers lui et fut presque amusée de voir la tête apeuré et angoissé de Sephiroth. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi émue, elle en aurait très certainement rit ! ça valait vraiment le coups d'œil de le voir dans cet état ! lui d'habitude si froid et impassible ! « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ! je ne vais pas te mordre !

Je n'ai pas… » Avant même qu'il est achevé sa phrase, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et

d'incroyablement agréable sur sa joue..oO(_ elle…elle…m'embrasse ? )_ Il sentit une main froide sur son autre joue. « Tu…tu n'as pas peur de moi…n'est ce pas ? lui demanda t'il subitement. Tout cela lui paraissait si incroyable.

Si j'avais peur de toi, est ce que je ferais ça ! » Elle déposa sur ses lèvres le plus doux

baiser qu'une femme n'est jamais donné à un homme. Il dura quelques secondes seulement, mais jamais elle ne les oublierai, ces quelques secondes. Sephiroth avait du mal à respirer, son souffle était bien trop rapide, et ces jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa un instant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, tout était bien trop confus dans son esprit. « Nous devrions rentrer ! il commence à faire froid…et si ça continue nous allons ressembler à des bonhommes de neiges ! » plaisanta t'elle. « Allez vient…z'yeux d'chat ! » elle lui prit la main. Il la laissa faire sans rien dire. Son esprit était Hors service pour le moment. Toujours focalisé sur l'instant où elle l'avait embrassé.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of life,_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remeber._

Théia était donc restée dans le Soldat. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et la gène de Sephiroth diminuait petit à petit lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l' était déjà et ne brusquait donc pas les choses. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle n'avait fait que lui donner de rares baisers chastes et bref, sentant sa panique monter en flèche dans ces moments là. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais réellement parlé de tout ça. Ils n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion en fait. C'est pour cette raison que Théia avait décidé qu'ils se voient en tête-à-tête ce soir là. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à le faire accepter de venir chez elle, il avait tout d'abord prétexté qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait des tas de rapports à finir, et des dossiers à terminés, mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'expression de « Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde ! » sur le visage de Théia, il n'avait pu qu'accepter, ne voulant pas la blesser. Il devait être 19 heures, Théia s'admirait dans sa glace, elle était ravie. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, elle était « Elle ». Le fait d'avoir toujours été Arès en la présence de Sephiroth l'avait toujours frustré, elle n'avait jamais pu lui montrer qui elle était vraiment, du moins physiquement. Mais ce soir, ça ne serait pas le cas : ses cheveux court avait été coiffés d'une façon plus féminine et elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle avait paré son oreille d'une petite boucle en perle. Elle avait abandonné son treillis et avait revêtit une magnifique robe blanche à la place. Elle était réellement fière d'elle, malgré ces deux ans passés en compagnie d'hommes dans le Soldat, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce. Pour le comportement, s'était autre chose : elle entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte et s'y précipita sur un « C'est ouvert ! », malheureusement elle trébucha sur le sèche cheveux qu'elle avait laissé par terre et s'emmêla les pieds dans le fil électrique de celui ci. « Théia ? tu es là ?

Je suis ici !dans l'autre pièce ! » Le spectacle qu'il vit en arrivant dans la salle de bain

ne pu que le faire sourire : Théia était assise par terre, les pieds coincés dans les nœuds du fil du sèche cheveux. « Oh et puis zut ! » dit elle alors qu'elle faisait se rompre mentalement tous les fils électrique. Elle se releva et lui adressa un sourire rempli de gène « Je suis désolé ! je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'objet ! moi qui voulait te faire bonne impression c'est loupé ! » Lorsqu'il la vit, il resta bouche bée. Il avait du mal à croire que Arès était bel et bien la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, quel changement ! « Vient ne restons pas ici ! » Elle le conduisit au salon. « Tout va bien Sephiroth ?

Mmm ? oh !Oui !tout va très bien…

Ça change n'est ce pas ? même moi j'ai eu du mal à me reconnaître !

Oui…tu…tu es…Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase mais elle su très bien la terminer toute

Seule.

Je te remercie. Assieds toi sur le divan, j'arrive tout de suite. » Elle alla à la cuisine et

revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux verres de vin et la bouteille. Elle lui tendit l'un des verre et prit place à ses cotés. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Du vin.

De l'alcool ?

Oui pourquoi ? ne…ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool !

Si…une fois…il y a longtemps.

Et bien ! mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ».oO(_et puis ça t'aidera à te sentir un peu mieux _

_peut être…_) Il prit vite goût au liquide brun qu'il y avait dans son verre et le termina bien plus vite que Théia. « Fais attention ! si c'est la première fois que tu bois tu vas être soul !

Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ici ?

Je ne sais pas…pour discuter…

Discuter de quoi ?

Et bien de tout et de rien, de toi, de moi…je ne sais pas…

…

Tu ne me parles jamais de toi !

C'est dans ma nature…

Tient par exemple, qui t'as élevé ?

Quoi ?

Et bien oui, puisque toi non plus tu n'as pas eu de parents, je suppose que ça doit être

quelqu'un d'autre qui t'as élevé ? ou étais tu avant d'être dans le Soldat ?

J'ai grandit ici…

Au QG !

Oui.

Et qui s'est occupé de toi ?

Lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est le Professeur Gast, l'ancien responsable du département

scientifique, qui s'est occupé de moi, c'était un grand homme, un scientifique de génie…

Et après ?

Il est partie lorsque j'avais cinq ans…et j'ai été confié au nouveau responsable…

Qui ça ?

Hojo.

QUOI ? Cette espèce de créature en blouse blanche bizarre sur deux pattes !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au nom qu'elle lui donnait.

Oui.

Non ! non, non, non ! c'est impossible qu'un homme comme lui ai pu élever quelqu'un

comme toi !.oO(_quoique…_)

Et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé…

… Et tu a grandi ici ?

Oui, dans les laboratoires et la section scientifique…

Je vois, je comprends maintenant…

Je comprends pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise lorsque tu es avec moi. Je savais que tu n'avais

pas l'habitude des contacts humains…mais pas à ce point…

…

Parlons d'autre chose… tient , où as tu appris à te battre ? » Il lui rendit le sourire qu'elle

lui adressait et continua la conversation. Il était près de 23 heures maintenant et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Elle lui avait demandé s'il désirait dîner mais il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Les quatre verres de vin qu'il avait bus l'avait aidés à se sentir mieux, il était un peu plus à l'aise maintenant. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, et c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il menait une telle discussion. D'ailleurs, à son grand étonnement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Théia lui posa alors une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : « Dis moi…pourquoi tes mains sont elles toujours gantées ? » Il ne lui répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle lui prit l'une de ses mains et entreprit de retirer le gant qu'elle portait lorsqu'il l'arrêta : « Non ! sil te plait ! je …je ne veux pas que tu vois…que tu vois mes mains ! » Mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir, elle continua. Une fois sa main libre, elle l'observa calmement : « Et bien ? elle n'a rien de particulier ta main ? qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ? » Elle déganta alors l'autre main. Il détourna le regard. Ses mains s'étaient mise à trembler. Sur sa paume toute entière, elle pu voir un 1 en chiffre romain de tatouer « Mais ?qu'est ce… que c'est ? » Il resta silencieux, son regard toujours ailleurs. « C'est…Hojo n'est ce pas ? il n'y a qu'un être comme lui pour faire ça…mais … pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas…il me l'a fait lorsque Gast est parti… » Elle lui tenait toujours la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? lui demanda t'il soudain.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi te comportes tu comme ça avec moi ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Tu dois vouloir quelque chose…sinon tu ne serais pas comme ça avec moi ! si tu veux

obtenir mon grade dans la Soldat…ou quelque chose d'autre tu n'as qu'à me le dire ! tu n'as vraiment pas à te donner cette peine ! » .oO(_le pauvre…il a vraiment du être seul_

_toute sa vie pour penser ce genre de choses.) _se dit elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à la fixer dans les yeux. « Ecoutes moi Sephiroth ! Peut importe que tu ai tué des centaines de personnes durant les batailles !qui n'a jamais tué personne dans ce monde ! Peut importe que tu ai un numéro tatoué dans ta main ! Peut importe que tu sois différent des autres ! Moi-même je le suis ! Je t'aime ! et quoique tu fasses ou que tu dises, je t'aimerais toujours tu m'entends ! » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres comme pour appuyer ses dires. Elle prit ensuite sa main gauche dans la sienne et lui embrassa la paume ou le I était gravé. « Maintenant toi, toi dis moi ce que tu veux… » Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle l'aimait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle était si différente de tout ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était si belle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le vert mako des siens contre le bleu azur. Elle lui sourit. « Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, tes yeux parlent pour toi. » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois, et pour la première fois, il lui rendit son baiser. L'alcool qu'il avait bu y était un peu pour quelque chose, cela lui avait donné plus de courage. Elle caressait doucement ces cheveux, puis sa nuque. Elle quitta ensuite ses lèvres et reprit ses baisers dans son cou. Il respirait de plus en plus vite, et il cru que son cœur allait lui rompre la poitrine tellement il battait fort. Elle était incapable de se stopper, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Mais elle était consciente qu'il était terrifié, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui dit : « Tu m'arrêtes…à n'importe quelle moment. » Elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise noire qu'il portait et passa sa main le long de sa clavicule, puis sur son torse. .oO(_mais qu'est ce…qu'est ce qu'elle… me fait ? ne serais je pas…pas censé l'arrêter et… et partir d'ici ? Non…non je ne peux… pas …je ne veux…pas…pas partir…pas qu'elle s'arrête…_) Sa chemise était désormais complètement ouverte, donnant libre accès aux mains et aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Il gémit sous ses caresses, incapable de se contrôler. « Je…me sens bizarre » lui murmura t'il. Elle s'interrompit, lui sourit malicieusement, se leva, prit sa main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui fit l'amour. Et c'est au moment d'en jouir qu'une aura lumineuse les entourèrent, une unique aile blanche jaillit soudain de l'omoplate gauche de Théia et une autre de l'omoplate droit de Sephiroth. Ils poussèrent un cri mêlé de plaisir et de souffrance à cet instant. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, à jamais. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, s'extasiant chacun devant le corps de l'autre qui possédait désormais une aile. « Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que…c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme qui était essoufflé pour la toute première fois de sa vie. « Je…n'en sais… rien…rien du tout… » Ca n'est qu'une fois qu'ils se furent tous deux calmés que les ailes disparurent, de la même façon qu'elles s'étaient déployées. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elles étaient apparus, de toute manière ils étaient tous deux bien trop fatigués pour en discuter. « Je t'aime Sephiroth… » Elle prononça ces derniers mots avant même de s'endormir, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre aux pays des songes.

_All the fear as left me now_

_I'm not frightened anymore_

_It's my hear that pounds beneath my flesh_

_It's my mouth that pushes out this breath_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love_

_Companion to our demons_

_They will dance and we will play_

_With chairs candles and clothes_

_Making darkness in the day_

_It will be easy to look in or out_

_Upstream or down without at thought_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love_

_Peace in the struggle to find peace_

_Comfort on the way to comfort_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love._

_Sarah McLachlan- Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sephiroth qui fut réveillé en premier bien entendu. Il se demanda tout d'abord où il était, puis la soirée passée lui revint à l'esprit lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule et qu'il vit Théia allongée à ses cotés. Il la regarda dormir un instants. Tout c'était passé si vite la veille. Il était encore étonné de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela si l'alcool ne l'y avait pas aidé. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire. Et ces ailes qui avaient jaillies de leurs corps. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à ce phénomène. Sans doute n'y en avait il pas. Ils avaient fais l'amour. il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Une femme lui avait fais l'amour à lui, le Grand Sephiroth. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que ces choses étaient une perte de temps et qui n'en avait jamais compris le sens. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il pu enfin mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis le début : l'Amour. Il était tombé amoureux d'une femme, lui. Impossible ! et pourtant…ça ne pouvait pas être ce que les humains appelaient l'amitié, c'était bien plus fort, bien plus troublant. Aussi incroyable et déroutant que cela puisse paraître, il l'aimait. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et s'adressa à lui avec une voix encore endormit : « Est ce que c'est un ange que j'ai en face de moi ?

Bonjour…Je n'ai rien d'un ange tu sais…

Mmm…si ! tu ressembles à un ange…bonjour, dit elle en lui embrassant la joue, bien

dormi ?

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, répondit il sincèrement.

Moi aussi ! Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Alors t'as trouvé ça comment ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire amusé et ravi au coin des

lèvres. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire encore plus et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

…Pour toi aussi ? reprit il sur un ton normal.

Oui.

- Mais, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas compris…

A propos des ailes ?

Oui.

Et bien…je crois que ça venait de moi…

Ça je le croit aussi.

Mais je ne saurais pas l'expliquer…

Sans doute ne trouverons nous jamais d'explication.

Sans doute. » Théia était songeuse, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur elle-même à

présent. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, ni qui étaient ses parents. Sa tante ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu 'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle possédait ces pouvoirs, sa tutrice lui avait répondu que certains humains avaient ces capacités. Ce qui n'était pas faut. La télékinésie existait réellement, ainsi que la téléportation, mais pour le reste ? était elle…humaine ?

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances !

Oui Professeur, on ne peux plus sûr ! cela fait quelques mois que ça dure maintenant !

Et comment peux tu savoir cela ?

Cela fais exactement 7 mois qu'ils se rejoignent le soir, tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez

l'autre.

Es tu sûr et certain !

Je les ai vu s'embrasser…

Quand cela ?

Un soir, hors du QG, je les suivais Professeur.

Ah !ah !ah !qui aurait pu croire ça ! mon précieux spécimen !Ah !ah !ah !avec

une femme ! » Le rire strident et cruel du scientifique était une véritable torture pour quiconque avait le malheur de l'entendre, et cette fois ce fut Berny qui eu la chance d'en profiter. « Ah !ah !ah ! c'est parfait !parfait !tout n'a jamais été aussi parfait ! je n'ai même plus besoin de me donner la peine de trouver un géniteur !et quel géniteur ! un spécimen qui en engendrera un second !Ah !ah !ah !on ne pourrait pas trouver mieux !

Quels sont vos ordres Professeur ? Demanda Berny qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot

de ce que Hojo racontait.

Ralentit encore un peu plus les injections de mako et à la place…à la place fais un examen

de sang…tous les mois…utilise le même procédé pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien…

C'est que ce n'est pas évident…maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble la nuit…

Débrouille toi comme tu l'entends pour faire ces prélèvements ! tu es un professionnel oui

ou non !

Oui Professeur.

Ensuite tu les analyseras afin d'y détecter des traces de progestérones…

Vous voulez savoir si elle est enceinte ? et ensuite ?

Si tu en détectes, préviens moi aussitôt tu as compris !

Et que ferez vous ensuite ? Le scientifique se contenta de sourire cruellement.

Vous…vous n'allez tout de même pas prendre leur enfant ! c'est illégal !

Parce que tu crois que les injections que tu lui fais secrètement sont légales pauvre

crétin !

Je comprend Professeur…il sera fais selon vos ordres… » Berny sortit du laboratoire.

Décidément ce travaille devenait de plus en plus étrange ! Il se sentit mal à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lui-même avait une petite fille âgé d'à peine trois mois et il n'aurait jamais supporté de la perdre. Mais d'un coté, s'il n'exécutait pas sa mission, il risquait d'être renvoyé, peut être même pire. Sa décision était prise, il effectuerait les prélèvements comme Hojo le lui avait ordonné.

_Un réacteur mako. Un homme qui perd la raison. Des flammes, toujours des flammes. Le regard cruel de ce même homme. Il suit la créature aux apparences vaguement humaine. Des gens qui hurlent de terreur. Ils meurt tous les uns après les autres. Assassinés par cet homme manipulé pas ce monstre. Un couple qui pleure, la jeune femme meurt. Un homme en blanc arrive, la regarde étrangement. Puis l'homme vêtu de carmin le tue d'une balle dans la tête. Il part ensuite avec un enfant dans ses bras. Il la rassure. L'homme à la cape noire se rapproche d'elle. Il la fixe froidement, sans humanité. Elle le connaît, elle le connaît, elle le connaît, elle en est sur…ces yeux…ce visage. Il lève son sabre vers elle. Elle hurle. Elle pleure. Elle lui crie d'arrêter. Qu'il n'est pas lui. Qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. La créature répond à sa place : «Tue la mon fils ! elle n'est pas comme nous ! elle t'as trahit comme tous les autres ! tue la ! » Il abat son sabre vers elle. elle le connaît…elle le connaît…_

Sephiroth avait été réveillé par la voix de Théia et par son corps qui s'agitait à ses cotés. Elle criait presque : « Non !Non !je t'en prit ne fais pas ça ! tu ne peux pas faire ça ! ne l'écoutes pas ! elle te ment ! elle te manipule ! » Il se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien parler comme ça. Quand il vit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, il commença à s'inquiéter. « Théia ! Théia réveille toi ! tu fais un cauchemar ! réveille toi ! » Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle était complètement effrayée et avait du mal à respirer. Elle fixa Sephiroth et son esprit ne fit qu'un tour : « C'est toi ! c'est toi ! c'est toi ! non ça ne peux être toi ! ça ne se peux pas ! je refuse que ça soit toi ! » elle éclata en sanglot, elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce que son rêve essayait de lui dire. Sephiroth paniqua, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? et pourquoi disait elle que c'était lui ? qu'avait il encore fait qu'il ne fallait pas ? il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. « C'est…toi !c'est toi !c'est…toi ! » répétait elle entre ses sanglots. « Calme toi ! ça n'était qu'un rêve… » Elle se calma peu à peu, puis se rendormit dans ses bras. Il en fit de même lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne rêverai plus.

Lorsque Théia se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sephiroth était déjà debout et habillé : « Où vas tu ? demanda t'elle, encore toute ensommeillée.

Je dois aller terminer le rapport de notre dernière mission puis j'ai un entretien avec

Heidegger. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard.

Ah…bon.

Ne fais pas cette tête là ! dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en l'embrassant . Il

allait se lever pour partir mais elle le retint par le bras.

Dis le moi.

…

Je t'en pris dis le moi ! tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Et j'ai besoin de l'entendre. » Il savait

exactement de quoi elle voulait parler. Ça n'était que de simples mots, mais il n'avait jamais réussit à les prononcer. Ils étaient restés bloquer dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé. Le regard de Théia était rempli de détresse, mais ça n'y changeait rien au fait que ces trois mots, il ne pouvait pas les dire. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

…

Ca à un rapport avec le cauchemar que tu as fait cette nuit ?

…

Tu veux en parler ?

Non…j'ai juste…j'ai juste besoin que tu me le dises. Il soupira.

Ecoutes Théia, je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis en retard….A ce soir. » Il l'embrassa une

dernière fois et sortit. Ça n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'était qu'un rêve. C'est ce que se répétait Théia en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle entendit soudain trois petits coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement. Elle enfila l'une de ses chemises qu'il n'avait pas rangé ainsi que son treillis et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas derrière la porte, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître : « Qui etes vous ? » dit elle en reprenant la voix de jeune garçon d'Arès. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans attendait là, il était de taille moyenne, avait de court cheveux blond et était habillé d'une façon on ne pouvait plus normal. « Bonjour, mon nom est Allan Berny et je fais parti du département scientifique de la Shinra, j'aimerais vous parlez si ça ne vous ennuie pas… » Arès invita le jeune homme à entrer, curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il le conduisit au salon, lui demanda s'il désirait boire quelque chose, il fit signe que non, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange pour lui-même. « Alors ? que me voulez vous Mr Berny ?

Vous pouvez me tutoyer…

De même pour vous…enfin toi. Dit il en souriant.

…Et m'appeler simplement Berny…Théia. » Elle lâcha son verre qui éclata en milles

morceaux au sol. « Calme toi !calme toi ! je ne suis pas venu ici en ennemi…bien au contraire… reprit il devant l'air hagard et désespéré qu'avait soudain prit la jeune fille.

Co…comment ?

Comment je le sais ? je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Théia… »

Berny lui narra alors tout le projet du Professeur Hojo qui la concernait. Il lui expliqua également que d'ici quelques mois, la mako commencerait enfin à donner à son regard cette lueur si particulière. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus sa mâchoire à elle s'affaissait de quelques centimètres. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait que l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle lui disait bel et bien la vérité. Il lui expliqua également la manière dont il avait fait ses prélèvements ces derniers mois, vu qu'elle n'était plus seule la nuit. Il avait tout simplement analysé certains de ses cheveux qu'il avait récoltés dans son appartement pendant qu 'elle n'était pas au QG. Et pour la mako, il en avait mis dans sa boisson de la même manière. « Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? je veux dire, pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ! » Elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de Berny, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aidait. « Théia…tu es enceinte… » Cette fois ci elle avait l'air complètement affolée, les paroles du jeune homme avait eu du mal à atteindre son cerveau et elle se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêver. Il continua : « Tu es enceinte de six semaines, je n'en ai parler à personne, je ne savais pas quoi faire…j'ai…j'ai moi-même une fille de quelques mois et je m'imaginais à votre place à tous les deux, si Hojo vous prenait votre enfant…je ne supportait pas ces méthodes…personne ne peut prendre l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai longuement réfléchi…puis j'ai décidé de tout t'expliquer…

C'est impossible, je n'arrive pas à y croire, pensa Théia à haute voix, je suis

enceinte…enceinte de Sephiroth…comment vais je lui apprendre ? que va t'il dire ? » Elle avait un sourire mi-heureux mi-affolé. Elle était folle de joie d'attendre un enfant, mais morte de peur à l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait son conjoint lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Et aussi angoissée de penser à tout ce que cela impliquerait dans sa vie, dans leurs vies désormais. « Comment va t'il réagi ? il ne voudra peut être même plus me parler…

Tu devras bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre de toute manière…ou il s'en rendra compte par

lui-même. » Elle fixa son ventre et le caressa doucement. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne faisait d'ailleurs même plus attention au jeune scientifique qui était à coté d'elle. Elle s'adressait à son enfant, à son futur enfant : « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou qu'il puisse faire, je ne te quitterai pas…nous ne faisons plus qu'un…à jamais… » Allen était attendri par la jeune femme et convaincu qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. « Je dois y aller maintenant…mon travail ici est terminée.

Que vas tu faire pour Hojo ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirai rien tout simplement. Le plus simple serait que tu

quittes le Soldat, et que toi et Sephiroth officialisiez tout cela, les médias seraient alors au courant et Hojo ne pourrait plus rien faire contre vous ou votre enfant..

Oui mais je veux dire pour toi ? que vas tu faire ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas…j'ai tout prévu…

Comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je te l'ai dit, je n'approuves pas les méthodes du Professeur. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait d'ailleurs mal refermée lorsqu'il était entré.« Au Revoir Théia…à un jour prochain peut être.

Au Revoir…et merci pour tout mon ami. » Il quitta l'appartement. Un sentiment de fierté

l'envahit. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sephiroth regagnait son appartement où Théia devait encore l'attendre. Finalement l'entretien avec Heidegger avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il voulait simplement lui parler de la prochaine mission qu'on lui avait attribué. Une mission sur une réacteur mako près du mont Nibel. Il avait répondu qu'il y réfléchirait et qu'il donnerait sa réponse en début d'après midi. Il devait tout d'abord en parler à Théia, ou plutôt à Arès dans ce cas là. Il repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passée et à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé le matin même. De quoi avait elle bien pu rêver pour que cela la mette dans un état pareil ? Et lui qui était parti sans même lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'était décidé, il allait lui dire cette fois. Il devait lui dire. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr à présent. Le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments. Cela rendait donc les choses bien plus compliquées pour lui que ça ne l'aurait été pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour quelqu'un de « normal ». Il arrivait devant la porte lorsqu'il vit que celle ci était mal fermer. Il s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Théia s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, un homme : « Comment va t'il réagir ? il ne voudra peut être même plus me parler…

Tu devras bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre de toute manière…ou il s'en rendra compte par

lui-même. Puis le silence pendant quelques secondes et Théia reprit :

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou qu'il puisse faire, je ne te quitterai

pas…nous ne faisons plus qu'un…à jamais… » Il ne pu supporter d'en entendre plus et parti.

Dans le bureau, tout avait été dérangé : les différents dossiers avaient volés à travers toute la pièce, plusieurs verres avaient éclatés contre les murs sur lesquels ils avaient été projetés et les chaises avaient été renversées. Le jeune général était assis au milieu du désordre et s'était pris la tête entre ces mains. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ! comment avait il pu croire ne serait ce qu'un instant qu'elle avait été capable de l'aimé ? comment avait elle pu le trahir de cette manière avec un autre homme ! il la haïssait ! il haïssait tous les humains ! elle n'était pas différentes des autres ! pourquoi le sors s'acharnait il de cette manière sur lui ! pourquoi avait il encore été trahit par la personne qu'il aimait, comme bien des années plus tôt. Des larmes qu'il ne pu retenir plus longtemps s'échappèrent de ces yeux. Depuis maintenant dix neuf ans, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Il essayait d'empêcher cela pour ne pas briser cette promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus jamais pleurer lorsqu'il était enfant et que Gast venait de partir, mais c'était peine perdue. Le téléphone, qui lui aussi avait échoué par terre, sonna. Il se leva avec difficulté et brancha le haut-parleur : « Oui ? dit il en essayant de reprendre une voix dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

Général Sephiroth ? le général Heidegger vous demandes. Fit une voix féminine à l'autre

bout du fil.

Bien, passez le moi…

Sephiroth ?

Oui Monsieur ?

J'aimerais savoir si vous accepter la mission dont je vous ai parlé ce matin ?

…

Sephiroth ?

Oui Monsieur…j'acceptes.

Bien…Quel Soldat doit on mettre à vos cotés ?

…

Arès Deretot je présume…

Non…non…

Alors qui ?

…Alassy…oui, le Soldat Zack Alassy. Il connaissait bien Zack et, même si ce dernier se

demanderai pourquoi Arès ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe, il suffirait qu'il lui dise qu'il était souffrant et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu les accompagner.

Très bien. Vous serez également accompagnez par deux membres des troupes Shinra.

Bien…quand doit on partir ?

Demain matin au plus tôt…je vous envoie de suite le dossier concernant cette mission. »

La ligne se coupa alors et il débrancha le haut-parleur. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et saisit un petit coffret noire. A l'intérieur reposait un magnifique anneau d'or paré d'une émeraude. Il fixa l'objet quelques instants. Puis il referma la boite et la jeta violemment contre l'un des murs. Il sorti ensuite Masamune de son fourreau et la posa devant lui. Il caressa la lame du bout des doigts. Tout était enfin décider…

Théia se dirigeait vers le bureau de son « supérieur », stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il était déjà dix sept heures et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré, elle avait décider d'aller le rejoindre. De toute façon, aujourd'hui ou dans quelques mois, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui annonce. Autant lui dire tout de suite. Elle avait formulé dans sa tête au moins des centaines de fois la phrase qu'elle allait lui dire. « Tout ira bien. Je suis sûr qu'il sera fou de joie…Oui…je suis sûr que tout se passera bien… » se dit elle pour se rassurer. Elle était arriver devant son bureau. Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle entra. Il se tenait dos à elle, en face de la vitre d'où il pouvait voir le secteur trois de Midgar. « Sephiroth ? tout va bien ? demanda t'elle timidement.

…Sors d'ici…je ne t'ai pas autorisée à entrer…Son ton était froid, sans humanité et il lui

tournait toujours le dos.

Je ne comprend pas…

Tu es vraiment stupide alors ! je t'ai dis de sortir ! je ne veux pas te voir ! je ne veux plus

jamais te voir…Tu recevras ta lettre de renvoie du Soldat demain…et estime toi heureuse que je ne dévoile ton petit secret à personne ! » Théia du s'appuyer contre la porte pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Elle avait du mal à respirer et suffoquait. « Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était à peine audible, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. « J'ai surpris ta conversation ce matin…cette réponse devrait te suffire…maintenant pars d'ici…jamais je n'accepterais ça …je ne veux plus jamais te voir… » .oO(_alors il est au courant…il sait que je suis enceinte…et il ne veux pas de nous…il ne veut pas de nous…très bien…très bien…tes désirs sont des ordres…Sephiroth…je t'aime…et je t'aimerais toujours…je suis désolé…_) « je suis désolé » murmura t'elle entre deux sanglots avant de quitter la pièce. Une larme coula alors le long de la joue du jeune homme. Ce fut la dernière qu'il versa jusqu'à sa mort.

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion and solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one to hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Juste close your eyes dear_

_Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhyme_

_My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one to hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

_Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied_

_And I would be the one to hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes._

_Sarah McLachlan-Possession._

Cela faisait cinq jours que Théia était restée dans sa chambre. Elle en était sortie uniquement pour manger, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d 'appétit. Elle pleurait sans cesse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse réagir si violemment. Elle avait reçu, comme il le lui avait dit, sa lettre d'exclusion du Soldat le lendemain même de l'incident. Elle avait exactement dix jours pour quitter les lieux. Elle ne savait pas où elle irait ni ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait appris qu'il était parti en mission quatre jours auparavant et qu'il avait choisit Zack pour le seconder. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, ni de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle se décida à quitter sa chambre pour aller manger quelque chose à la cuisine. Ça n'était pas parce que elle n'avait pas faim qu'il en était de même pour son futur bébé. Elle devait s'obliger à se nourrir, ne serait ce que pour lui. Elle jeta un œil sur le courrier, espérant trouver une annulation de son renvoie. Il n'y avait qu'un courrier avec écrit « Annonce de décès » sur l'enveloppe. Ce genre de lettres n'étaient pas rare : chaque fois qu'un ou plusieurs Soldats mourraient durant une mission, chaque membres recevaient un faire-part. Elle l'ouvrit et parcourut la lettre : « Monsieur, étant un membre du Soldat…blablabla…nous vous informons par la présente…blablabla…de la perte tragique des Soldats… » elle se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de supporter son propre poids : « Non ! non !non c'est impossible ! pas lui !pas lui c'est impossible !il doit y avoir une erreur !Non !NON !NON !PITIE PAS LUI ! » Elle avait relue la lettre plusieurs fois, aucun doute, c'était bien son nom qui y était inscrit. Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ça n'était pas possible. Il lui fallait une explication. Elle enfila ses vêtements et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers le Bureau d'Heidegger. elle entra sans même frapper, et lui déposa le faire-part sous les yeux. « Qu'est ce que ça signifie Monsieur ?

Deretot ? que faites vous ici ? Il jeta un coups d'œil sur le papier qu'il lui tendait et

comprit ce qui l'avait amené.

Monsieur tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur n'est ce pas ?

Malheureusement non jeune homme…je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir, c'est une

grande perte pour le Soldat et la Shinra…

Comment…comment est ce arriver ?

Je n'ai pas encore toutes les précisions mais il semblerait que le réacteur ai explosé au

moment où lui et les autres Soldats étaient à l'intérieur…

Alors…c'est…vrai ?

…Je suis navré… » Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire…non ça ne pouvait être qu'un

cauchemar…et elle allait bientôt se réveiller…et il serait là, à coté d'elle…pour toujours il serait là…ça ne pouvait pas être réel… « Mais j'y pense, repris Heidegger sans aucun tact, vous avez été exclu du Soldat ? c'était Sephiroth lui-même qui avait demandé votre renvoie. Pour faute professionnel nous a t 'il dit sans nous donner plus de précision. A présent qu'il n'est plus, oublions cette histoire, accepteriez vous sa place au sein du Soldat ? à près tout vous êtes l'un des plus gradé et… » Arès n'écoutait plus. Il n'écoutait plus rien. Il lui semblait que son crâne allait explosé tellement son cerveau lui martelait la tête. « Non Monsieur…je dois partir » répondit il sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et elle allait se réveiller. Et il serait là. N'est ce pas ? Elle se téléporta en dehors du bureau puis marcha à la manière d'un zombie jusqu'au bureau de son général. Ça n'était pas réel. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté. Pas comme ça. Le bureau était fermé à clé mais ça n'était pas un gros problème pour elle, elle se téléporta à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de désordre. Des dossiers avaient été rangés à la va vite sur le bureau et des bouts de verres étaient éparpillés un peu partout près des murs. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention : une petite boite, par terre, au milieu du verre brisé. Elle la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Comme elle s'en doutait, une bague était dans le coffret. Elle l'examina et vit qu'à l'intérieur de celle ci était gravé ces quelques mots qu'elle aurait tant voulut l'entendre dire: « je t'aime ». Mais à présent il était trop tard. Elle ne le reverrai plus. Le déclic s'enclencha alors : elle réalisa qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait laissé, qu'il était…mort. Elle pleura pendant des heures et des heures, hurlant son nom. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre. Il lui avait laissé son enfant. Il vivrait à travers lui. Elle se jura de lui donner la vie que son père n'avait jamais pu avoir. Elle se jura de le rendre heureux. Elle se jura de toujours aimé l'homme qui lui avait donné vie…

Elle quitta le Soldat et la Shinra deux jours plus tard et s'installa dans un modeste appartement dans l'un des secteurs de Midgar. Sept mois plus tard naquit le fils de Sephiroth : Adonis.

Chapitre III- forever

« Alors Sephiroth a eu un fils… » Vincent était abasourdi par toute cette histoire. Cela faisait environ six heures que Théia la lui racontait, il devait être cinq heures du matin à présent. « Oui…personne ne l'a jamais su…c'est normal ! comment les gens auraient ils pu se douter que Sephiroth fréquentait quelqu'un. Certains m'ont parfois fais la remarque, qu'Adonis ressemblait fort à un ancien Soldat décédé, mais je crois qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien. Je l'ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'étais promis qu'il ne subirait pas ce que son père avait subi, je me suis promis de toujours tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

Il ne vous a jamais posé de question à ce sujet ?

Sur son père ? si bien entendu. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Pourquoi lui aurais je menti ?

…Hojo ne vous a jamais poursuivi ou recherché ?

Non…pour lui je n'étais pas enceinte et Sephiroth était mort…il n'y avait donc aucune

raison pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi …

Qui aurait pu croire que Sephiroth avait eu un fils…

Oui…il y a quelques temps lorsque le météore est apparu, j'ai décidé de quitter Midgar.

Je suis alors venue m'installer ici avec Adonis…Je savais que Sephiroth était mort dans l'explosion du réacteur du mont Nibel…Il a du être reconstruit car lorsque j'y suis allée, il semblait intact…

Oui…sans doute…

Nous devrions aller nous coucher Vincent, il est tard. Je vais vous montrer votre

chambre. » elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'une des pièces du rez de chaussez qu'elle avait aménager en chambre à coucher, il la remercia puis elle prit congé : « Bonne nuit Vincent…

Mmh ? oh bonne nuit…Théia… » Lorsqu'elle fut parti, Vincent s'allongea sur le lit, il ne

pouvait pas dormir, pas avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout s'explique pensa t'il, voilà pourquoi elle a cette lueur dans les yeux, voilà pourquoi elle est si musclée, voilà pourquoi elle ne craint pas les inconnus… Vincent n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, Sephiroth avait eu un fils. Fils dont il n'avait pas voulut d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Théia. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait été sous l'emprise de Jenova. Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui qui avait fait appelle au météore. Comment l'aurait elle su ? à pars Avalanche et la Shinra, tout le monde l'ignorait. Pour Théia ainsi que pour les autres, le Grand Sephiroth était mort dans une explosion, cinq ans auparavant. Elle avait découvert le sous-sol…elle devait donc être au courant du projet Jenova. Mais elle ne devait pas savoir, tout comme Sephiroth, que la plupart des rapports qui s'y trouvait étaient des faux. Mais fallait il qu'il lui dise ? fallait il qu'il lui explique toute la vérité sur la mort de l'homme pour qui elle avait eu tant d'estime ? sur la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, le père de son enfant ? et si Cloud et les autres apprenaient que Sephiroth avait eu un fils ? comment allaient ils réagir ? Cloud voudrait sans doute le tuer, de peur qu'il ne suive les traces de son père. Vincent ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se décida à dormir. La nuit porte conseil disait on…

Théia se coucha près de son fils qui dormait à point fermé. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Vincent. Quel homme étrange. Il avait vraiment réagit bizarrement envers toute cette histoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. L'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il y a longtemps. Tout comme cette ville d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Nibelheim, elle avait ressentie quelque chose d'étrange, mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi. Et elle avait découvert ce sous-sol. Elle n'y comprenait rien d'ailleurs. Pourquoi des rapports concernant la naissance de Sephiroth se trouvaient ils ici ? et dans un souterrain caché qui plus est ! et qui était cette Cetra, Jenova ? Sephiroth était venu ici. Avait il découvert cet endroit ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à toute cette histoire. Elle y avait souvent songée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se posait de questions. Elle espérait comprendre un jour…comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé à celui qu'elle aimait…ainsi qu'à son ami Zack qui était mort au cours de cette mission. Elle regarda son fils dormir. Leur fils. Il ressemblait à un ange, tout comme son père. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement, et cela depuis le premier jour où il l'avait quitté. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il soit là. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer…Sephiroth.

_Hold on. Hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell._

_Hold on. Hold on to yourself. You know that only time can tell,_

_What is it in me that refuses to believe,_

_This isn't easier than the real thing._

_My love, you know that you're my best friend._

_You know that I do anything for you and my love,_

_Let nothing come between us,_

_My love for you is strong and true. _

_Am I in heaven here or am I…_

_At the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful,_

_I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and will see another day_

_And we will praise it and love the light that brings a smile across your face._

_Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me._

_I know we've never talked before _

_And oh god the man I love is leaving,_

_Won't you take him when he comes to your door._

_Am I in heaven or am I in hell,_

_At the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful_

_I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and will see another day_

_And we will praise it and I love light that brings a smile across your face._

_Hold on. Hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell._

_Sarah McLachlan- Hold On_

Fin de la première partie.

Et voilà ! alors je vous préviens, je n'accepterais aucune critique si vous n'avez pas lu mes notes ! elles sont essentielles pour comprendre toute l'histoire ! je sais qu 'elles sont très longues mais elles sont indispensables si vous vous posez des questions ou que vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas !

Note de l'auteur (Bon courage !) : Bon alors, je crois que je vais commenter la fic en disant tout ce qui me passe par le tête vu que j'ai pas envie de triller toutes mes idées, donc bon courage à vous chers lecteurs qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici.

Pour le sujet de l'histoire : je trouvais qu'imaginer un fils à Sephiroth était une bonne idée (pour raison de flemme je l'appellerai Sephy ou Seph dans ces notes), je ne l'avais jamais trouvé dans aucune des fics que j'ai lu, aussi bien francophones, qu'anglophones (et dieu sait que j'en ai lu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !) donc c'est ce qui m'a un peu décidé. Cependant si vous avez déjà lu une fic avec ce thème c'est tout a fait possible, je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir eu cette idée tout de même ! donc voila je lui ai inventé un fils. Là se posait le premier problème pour moi : soit il avait eu une relation avec une femme, soit c'était l'autre fou d'Hojo qui faisait sa p'tite tambouille avec ses éprouvettes. J'ai choisit la première option car je trouvais ça intéressant de faire évoluer le personnage de Sephy selon ce contexte. Puis le 3° problème : comment avait il pu connaître une femme ? j'ai donc décider de créer le personnage de Théia dont je parlerais un peu plus tard. Je sais que cette histoire peut sembler très fleurs bleu parfois, voir même neuneu, mais c'etait essentiel au thème de ma fic. Si je voulais inventer un enfant à Seph, il fallait que je le fasse sortir avec une femme, hors je ne pouvait pas bâcler cette partie, c'était impossible tant donner le personnage de Sephiroth.

A présent je vais commenter un peu les personnages : tout d'abord Théia/Ares. Eh oui c'est moi qui l'est créer ! j'en suis toute émue ! sniff ! sincèrement j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, mais ça c'est mon avis. Vu que Seph devait avoir une « femme », je savais que ce personnage aurait une part importante dans ma fic, j'ai donc essayé de créer un personnage intéressant, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussit. Il me fallait une jeune fille ayant fais partie du Soldat, pour qu'ainsi, elle puisse rencontrer Seph et partager pas mal de chose avec lui. Et pour qu'une femme ai fait partie du Soldat, il fallait qu'elle soit assez forte pour se battre, j'ai donc décider de lui donner des pouvoirs particuliers. D'ailleurs je ne vous dis pas encore tout sur ces fameux pouvoirs, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre, on n'en apprendra un peu plus sur elle. J'ai aussi voulut créer une femme vraiment différente des autres. Normal, je ne pouvais pas faire sortir Seph avec quelqu'un de banal, vu que les gens banal le craignent ! Théia est une jeune fille d'abord timide et réservée mais qui deviendra une véritable morveuse en étant dans le Soldat, encore une fois tout ceci est normal : elle ne fréquente plus que des hommes de 15-20 ans et nous savons tous (et surtout toutes !clin d'œils au filles !) que les hommes à cette âge sont assez immatures !(là je sens que je vais me faire huer !) donc leur comportement déteindra sur Théia au bout de quelques temps et elle deviendra par la suite une vrai p'tite teigne. Elle n'a peur de rien ni de personne et elle est vraiment très téméraire, comme le montre la scène où elle rencontre Seph dans les couloirs et même après. C'est aussi une véritable petite pipelette. J'ai créer ce coté là de se personnalité pour qu'elle puisse être très ouverte envers Sephiroth, qu'elle n'est pas peur de lui. C'est ce qui montrera à Seph qu'elle est vraiment différente des autres. Puis les incidents à la fin de la fic la feront mûrir un peu : son « mari » est mort et elle est enceinte. C'est suffisant pour faire mûrir n'importe qui je pense. Sinon que dire d'autre sur elle… encore une fois vous pouvez me dire que le fait que personne ne se rends compte que c'est une femme est vraiment bizarre est exagéré, et je vous répondrai encore une fois que c'est normal : le monde d'FF7 (comme tous les mondes je pense) est un monde assez machiste (du moins dans ma fic) aucun homme n'envisage possible qu'une femme puisse être dans le Soldat, et Lieutenant colonel qui plus est ! à propos de cela je me suis un peu (mais alors un tout ptit petit peu) inspiré du personnage de Lady Oscar. Bon et bien je crois que c'est tout concernant Théia…ah si ! Théia et Arès sont des noms grecs. Arès était le dieu de la guerre et Théia je sais plus. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais c'était juste histoire de vous cultivez !

Pour Sephiroth : alors là je me suis fais royalement, mais alors royalement fais« biiiippp » ! j'ai trouvé ça super dur de ce mettre à la place de ce perso ! d'imaginer comment il réagirait envers une femme, et qu'il aime en plus ! je vais encore une fois tout expliquer : je sais qu'il ne ressemble pas trop trop au perso dur méchant froid et cruel du jeu pour une simple et bonne raison : Tout est de la faute de JENOOVVAA ! tout au long du jeu on le voit posséder par cette « biipppp » , il n'est donc pas lui même, elle a réussit à faire ressortir toute sa haine et sa rage et s'en ai servit pour son propre intérêt ! autrement dis détruire la terre ! d'ailleurs tout ceci est bien préciser à un moment du jeu : rappeler vous quand, à Icicle Lodge, Ifalna, sur les bandes qu'on retrouve, explique à Gast que Jenova, la « calamité des cieux » a fais perdre la raison aux Cetra et qu'il se sont tous entretués. Si un peuple à la base pacifique perd la raison et s'entre tue à cause d'elle, imaginer ce qu'elle a pu faire a Sephy ! et bien la réponse est dans le jeu ! donc voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait aussi cruel et pervers et tout et tout que dans le jeu ! il n'y a qu'une seule fois où on le voit saint d'esprit : au début du passé de Cloud dans Nibelheim. Je me suis d'ailleurs basé là dessus pour imaginer quelle était sa véritable personnalité dans la vie, avant que Jenova vienne tout gâcher. Personnellement, à ce moment du jeu, moi je l'ai trouvé gentil comme tout le Sephy ! c'est vrai il est pas méchant, juste un peu froid c'est tout ! pour preuve : lors du combat contre le dragon ( et là me dite pas que ça vous est pas arrivé parce que je vous croierai pas !) Cloud (autrement dis nous quoi) meurt au moins deux fois si c'est pas plus ! et Sephy lui, tout gentil, il ranime Cloud ! et pis après au village : « Tu devrais te coucher, nous partons tôt demain » qu'il lui dit ! et après si vous lui répondez qu'il est encore tôt pour se coucher : « Comme tu voudras mais je ne te réveillerai pas demain… » c'est t'y pas mimi de sa part de s'inquiter comme ça ? il accepte même de prendre une photo ! sincèrement moi je l'ai trouvé gentil comme tout… (qui a dit que j'avais refait ce passage 50 fois ?) donc je me suis basé là dessus pour comprendre son comportement : quelqu'un de froid, qui a eu une enfance très difficile !(c'est vrai le pauvre ! élever par Hojo ! vous imaginez cette enfer !) qui n'a jamais eu de rapports humains, aussi bien affectif que physique et cela depuis que Gast est parti avec Ifalna lorsqu'il avait 5 ans seulement. Il a d'ailleurs été relativement traumatisé par cela, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est très froid et distant. Et il rencontrera Théia, enfin Arès plutôt au début : un gamin hyper bavard, qui n'a pas peur de lui, enfin juste un peu au départ peut être comme je lui est fait l'expliquer. Il lui redonnera un peu confiance en lui et il sera la seule personne avec qui il se sentira bien. Ça aussi c'était normal, j'ai voulut faire démarrer leur relation par quelque chose de spécial. Du point de vue de Sephiroth, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un n'a pas peur de lui, ne le regarde pas comme une bête curieuse, n'a pas peur de lui parler. Tout ceci jouera un rôle essentiel dans l'évolution de leur relation par la suite. Et oui je ne pouvais pas le faire tomber amoureux d'une personne comme toutes les autres : qui le craignait, qui le regardait bizarrement ect… ça n'aurait pas été logique. Il ne se serait pas attaché à quelqu'un comme ça. Encore une fois pour le coté « Ouais mais il ressemble pas du tout au personnage vilain méchant etc…du jeu » je me suis également dit qu'un Héros ne serait pas apprécier comme il l'avait été s'il avait été aussi méchant que ça. Je me suis dit que l'autre gars à Nibelheim n'aurait pas voulut le photographier et qu'il n'aurait pas été, comme on le dit dans le jeu, l'idole de tous si il avait été aussi cruel que ça. Je trouvais que ça ne collait pas si je l'avait fais aussi vilain que dans le jeu. Et puis pour moi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Jenova qui le rendra comme ça par la suite. Bien sûr j'ai quand même essayer de refaire sortit un p'tit coté de cette personnalité qu'il aura par la suite : je l'ai fait assez renfermé sur lui même, assez froid, et assez terrifiant quand il combat, d'ailleurs même Arès admettra avoir déjà eu peur de lui durant ces moments là. Sinon pour ce qui est de sa relation amoureuse : encore une fois je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à imaginer que Seph soit amoureux ! et là encore j'ai une explication : il est humain ! c'est un fait et tout ceux qui ont fait le jeu le savent ! il est humain et il n'est pas le fils de l'aut' « biiip ». Ses parents étaient bel et bien humain (et dire qu'il meurt sans savoir ça, sniff ) et donc par conséquent lui aussi est humain (quelle logique !) et donc par conséquent il éprouve un sentiment que tous les humains sont capable d'éprouver :l'amour ! vous voyez c'est logique ! il a été blessé par la vie, je veux dire affectivement, il n'a pas eu de parents, la seule personne qu'il a aimé et qu'y l'aimait était Gast et il l'a abandonné, tout le monde a toujours réagit comme si il était une bête curieuse envers lui ou alors avait peur de lui. Et puis il a été élever dans des labos par Hojo, sans jamais être pris dans les bras ou sans jamais recevoir de baisers. Mais pour la première fois il rencontrera une personne différente : Theia. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu créer la personnalité de ce personnage pour que ça colle avec Sephy. Pour qu'il en tombe amoureux. Je voulais vraiment quelqu'un de différent pour qu'il puisse l'aimer. Il finira donc par éprouver ce sentiment que nous avons tous, en tant qu'humains, éprouver un jour ou l'autre :l'amour. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais connu ça, il a donc du mal à y croire, du mal à identifier ce sentiment, il ne sauras d'ailleurs pas le nommé jusqu'à ce qu'il…enfin vous voyez quoi ! ça c'etait pour le coté affectif, maintenant pour les rapports physique : j'ai vraiment essayer de me mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui, depuis ses 5 ans, n'avait jamais eu de contact avec qui que ça soit. Theia comprendra d'ailleurs très bien toute sa gène et sa frayeur et ira vraiment progressivement…enfin jusqu'au fameux soir en tout cas ! d'ailleurs il est temps que j'en parle ! je voulais vraiment décrire ce passage. Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais ou non écrire pour que ça soit assez détaillé sans l'être trop ! et là vous allez me dire que les choses se passent bien trop rapidement ! que ça ne colle pas parce que jusqu'ici ils étaient vraiment aller tout doucement dans leur relation, Théia ne s'était contentée que de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et que d'un seul coups elle sort le grand jeu ! et là je vais encore une fois vous expliquez pourquoi j'ai fait ça : Théia est alors âgé de 19 ans, elle est très téméraire et ose toujours faire les choses, et ça s'applique d'ailleurs à ce passage ! elle a un peu bu ( et nous savons toutes de quoi nous sommes capable lorqu'on est en présence de celui qu'on aime plus que tout, plus que notre propre vie, qui en plus est terriblement beau, et qu'en plus on a un peu bu, qu'on est euphorique dirons nous ! ) et elle est avec celui qu'elle aime, qu'elle désire depuis le premier jour qu'elle a vu, donc elle ne seras plus capable de s'arrêter. ( et là ne me dites pas que vous feriez pas comme elle mesdemoiselles parce que je ne vous croirai pas !) . Pour Sephiroth : là c'est tout aussi simple : Il a 23 ans et c'est un mec. C'est aussi simple que ça ! eh oui je me répète mais il est humain malgré tout ! je connais aucun mec qui serait capable d'arrêter une très belle fille qui serait en train de le papouiller de partout et de partir de l'appartement de la demoiselle comme ça! surtout si ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé ! eh eh ! donc voilà pourquoi il ne l'arrête pas et qu'il se laisse faire aussi facilement ! de plus il a bu ! eh eh eh ! d'ailleurs c'était fait un peu exprès de les mettre dans un état d'euphorie provoquée par l'alcool ! ils ne sont pas souls, savent ce qu'ils font, mais l'alcool leur donne un peu plus de courage ! Bon sinon pour ce qui est du passage à l'acte en lui même : je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin et comme vous avez du le remarquer, je me suis épargner les détails ! j'en suis directement passer au moment crucial (pas besoin de dire lequel) donc là j'entends déjà vos questions : pourquoi les ailes ? et là je vais tout expliquer : comme vous devez le savoir, Sephiroth est appeler The One Winged Angel, autrement dit l'ange qui n'a qu'une aile. J'ai tout simplement voulut donner une version du « pourquoi » l'appelle t 'on comme ça. Bien entendu ça aura un rapport dans la suite de la fic. J'expliquerais pourquoi il s'est passé ça dans la suite ! eh eh ! et puis j'ai bien aimer l'idée de leur faire partager à tous les deux une aile lorsqu'ils atteignent ce que nous appellerons le bonheur suprême ! ( ben je savais pas comment appeler ça autrement !) Sinon vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi ils ne se sont pas posés plus de questions là dessus, c'est simple : ils savent tous les deux que c'est inutile de se poser des questions alors qu'ils n'arriveront pas à y répondre !

Que dire d'autre mis a part ça…que Vincent peux être trop ouvert envers Théia alors qu'il ne la connaît pas et que ce personnage est assez peu bavard dans le jeu : en fait il est curieux tout simplement, il se demande ce qu'elle fait dans le manoir et surtout pourquoi elle a eu de la mako ! sa curiosité s'amplifiera d'ailleurs quand il découvrira son fils !

Pour Adonis : j'ai voulut qu'il soit le portrait craché de son père, normal ! Son nom est en réalité l'autre nom d'Apollon, le Dieu de la beauté et le fils du soleil. C'est un enfant vraiment très mignon, malin, curieux, gentil ect… bref tout ce que aurait été Sephy s'il n'avait pas eu cette vie ! c'est ce que j'ai voulut montrer à travers cet enfant. Je n'ai pas encore approfondit ce personnage mais ça viendra dans la partie suivante.

Sinon j'ai placé des paroles de chansons à divers endroits de la Fic, je trouvais que ça faisait sympa. Pour la première chanson vous aurez tous reconnu la magnifique Melodies of life. J'adore cette chanson et je trouvais que les paroles s'adaptaient pas trop mal à l'histoire c'est pourquoi je l'ai mise. Il y a aussi un passage où ce sont des paroles de l'une des chanson de Manau, je ne sais plus le titre malheureusement ; celui qui concerne Jenova. Et il y a enfin 3 chansons de sarah McLaclhan, personnellement je trouve ces chansons magnifiques et là encore certains passages des paroles s'adaptaient à ma fic.

Si vous vous dites que Théia confie plutôt facilement sa vie à Vincent c'est normal en fait : elle n'a aucune raison de cacher que Adonis est l'enfant de Sephiroth. Pour elle Seph est mort dans l'explosion du réacteur à Nibelheim, et comme la populace, elle ne sait pas que c'est lui qui a voulut détruire la terre avec le météore et qu'il était en vie. Je vous le rappelle, il n'y a que Avalanche et la Shinra qui savent toute la vérité. D'ailleurs dans le jeu, les gens que l'on rencontre ne semblent même plus se souvenir de Sephiroth.

Pour l'examen du Soldat, il peut vous paraître assez facile, c'est parce que j'ai voulut le faire du point de vue de Arès, il a une grande culture général donc le concours écrit est très facile pour lui. Quant à l'épreuve pratique c'est aussi très simple pour lui tant donner ces pouvoirs. Je vous rappelle qu'a l'arrivée seulement 5 Soldats ont été prit alors qu'au départ le couloir était rempli, ce qui signifie qu'ils devaient être des dizaines de jeunes gens à passer l'examen !

Pour ce qui est de ces pouvoirs, vous pouvez penser que Hojo ne s'intéresse pas assez à Arès pour ça, ni même tous les autres, et là je vous dirais (je sais j'ai réponse à tout !) que c'est normal(décidément je me répètes !) la télékynésie ainsi que la téléportation existe (enfin dans ma fic) dans le monde d'FF7, c'est très rare mais ça existe. C'est pour ça que les personnages ne se posent pas plus de question que ça sur les pouvoirs d'Arès. Il n'y a que pour certains aspects de ses pouvoirs que ça change, mais pour ceux là, à pars Sephiroth, personne n'est au courant. Et comme je l'ai dit j'expliquerai tout ça dans la prochaine partie.

Le fait que Théia ne connaisse absolument pas Sephiroth peut aussi sembler bizarre mais encore une fois, c'est ce qui fera sa particularité, et c'est ce qui amènera les rapports amicaux entre les deux personnages.

Pour la scène où Seph montre à Arès comment tenir son sabre : je sais que ça peut sembler un peu lourd mais je voulais faire un peu monter la tension physique entre les deux personnages. Tout simplement. C'etait donc nécessaire.

Pour les rêves de Theia : pas besoin d'expliquer ça je pense, vous aurez tous compris de quoi il s'agissait. Encore une fois j'expliquerai la raison de ses rêves dans la prochaine partie.

Pour les tests D'Hojo : que ferait on sans lui hein ! j'ai voulut qu'il soit frustré par la réaction de Deretot la 1°fois au labo. : Arès ne veut pas se laisser faire car il a horreur des piqûres (je trouvais ça marrant de le faire craindre de simples piqûres pour quelqu'un comme lui !) et il empêche donc Hojo de faire ces p 'tites expériences sur lui. Et ce qui est frustrant pour Hojo, c'est qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Il ne peut pas lui faire peur en le menaçant de tout faire pour qu'il soit viré du Soldat : c'est un élément bien trop précieux pour que le Soldat s'en passe et il le sait lui même très bien. De plus il est assez fort et n'a pas besoin de mako ! Hojo est complément frustré par cette situation ! même Sephiroth n'a jamais osé le défier à ce point ! c'est ce qui par la suite le poussera à faire appelle à Berny. Pour ce dernier, en fait , au fur et à mesure de sa mission, il sera amener à apprécier Théia. Il ne la connaîtra pas vraiment mais aura l'impression d'être proche d'elle vu qu'il connaît son secret. C'est ce qui le poussera à la tutoyer si vite et si facilement plus tard.

Encore une chose pour Arès : j'ai voulut rendre ce personnage vraiment fainiant, il n'arrive jamais à être a l'heure le matin et est toujours en retard, je trouvais ça amusant. De plus il surnomme Sephy « z 'yeux d'chat » c'est pour montrer à quel point il se permet d'être familier avec les gens, même envers Sephiroth. Pour le passage où ils se rencontrent vraiment j'ai trouvé ça amusant : elle ne le reconnaît pas. Je trouvais que ça donnait un p'tit coté neuneu au personnage qui était assez marrant. De plus ça ajoutera aussi cette différence de personnalité par rapport aux autres ! pour le fait qu'elle n'est jamais vu Sephy, ça elle l'explique très bien elle même dans la fic, je n'ai pas besoin de faire de comment. ( De plus j'en ai déjà fait un plus haut.)

Pour le moment où Seph découvre que c'est une femme je n'ai pas grand chose a dire, si ce n'est que le monstre est tiré d'une mythologie grecque. L'hydre était un serpent des marais qu'Heracles avait combattu voilà tout. La gène entre les deux personnages à la suite de cette incident est compréhensive je pense

Pour la fin : eh oui ! vive le quiproquo hein ? si Seph était resté un peu plus longtemps derrière la porte, si Théia ne s'était pas adresser à son enfant de cette manière, si Berny n'avait pas tutoyer Théia… avec des si on rentrerait la terre dans une bouteille ! j'ai vraiment voulut montrer quelque chose de soudain, tout leur tombe dessus d'un seul coups. De plus je voulais vraiment montrer le rapport qu'a le destin dans cette histoire. Je voulais que ça soit assez rageant comme truc. De plus que Sephiroth était sur le point de lui demander sa main d'après la bague. Le fait qu'il délaisse cette bague pour Masamune dans son bureau est symbolique. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le symbole je pense.

De plus je voulais faire coller tout ça avec le jeu : c'est a dire avec la journée du lendemain à Nibelheim. Il connaît Zack par Arès ce qui explique les conversations qu'ils ont à Nibelheim. De plus Seph a du expliquer à Zack que Deretot ne venait pas car il était malade avant de partir en mission, Zack ne se posera donc pas plus ne question. Ça expliquerait aussi le fait que Tifa est trouvé Sephiroth très très froid dans le jeu quand il est arrivé à Nibelheim : ça se comprend, vu ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, il n'est pas vraiment de très bonne humeur…enfin bref j'ai essayer de faire coller un peu tout quoi.

Sinon je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Pour la syntaxe et l'ortho : c'est vraiment pas la peine de m'envoyer des critiques là dessus : je sais très bien que ça doit être bourré de fautes ! et encore j'ai fait un efforts pour tout relire et éliminer les plus flagrantes d'entres elles ! et dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup ! donc voilà si vous voulez m'envoyer vos critiques là dessus je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est pas la peine !

Sinon dans la prochaine partie on en apprendra un peu plus sur Théia et sur ces pouvoirs, aussi que sur le comportement de Vincent envers tout ça, et aussi ce qui se passera avec Cloud et Avalanche, bref normalement la suite sera moins fleurs bleus ! mais je vous le répète, cette romance entre les deux persos étaient essentiel ! tout ce que j'espère c'est que c'était pas trop ennuyeux pour vous !

Vous pouvez bien entendu m'envoyer vos critiques, mais uniquement si c'est des chose gentilles ! lol ! si jamais y a un truc que vous comprenez pas et que j'ai pas pensé à expliquer dans mes notes ou quoique ça soit prévenez moi. Si jamais vous avez aimé aussi, j'aimerais bien être prévenue, ça m'encouragerais à écrire la suite. Et si vous avez détester ben c'est pas la peine de prévenir !lol ! encore une fois je précise que, même si le comportement des personnages ou certaines situations peuvent paraître bizarre, j'ai pensé à tout ça et que la plupart du temps tout est fait exprès.

Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécier !( parce que j'y ai passé du temps moi ! pour vous écrire une jolie histoire !) maintenant vous êtes libre de m'envoyer vos comment. !

Merci.

Ddo chan.

Ah oui encore une chose, le traditionnel : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ainsi que cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Soft. Merci à eux d'ailleurs !

Par contre les personnage De Théia et d 'Adonis m'appartiennent (eh eh !) voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

_La fin est le commencement._

_2° Partie_

Chapitre I- Truth

_La jeune femme attendait ses compagnons, installée sur l'un des rochers de cette caverne étrangement teintée de vert par la mako qu'elle contenait en abondance. C'était un endroit glacial, sans vie. C'est ce qu'ils désiraient, afin que personne ne la retrouve, jamais. Plusieurs personnes ressortirent de la cave voisine, pour la plupart des hommes. Certains, les plus jeunes, étaient blessés et pouvaient tout juste se tenir debout. Ils paraissaient tous exténués. Ils ne firent pas attention à la jeune fille et sortirent de la caverne sans même prononcer un mot. Un jeune homme ressorti ensuite de la cave, elle se précipita vers lui, inquiète : " Tout est finit ?demanda t'elle._

_Oui Adia… nous avons enfin réussit._

_Mais…il ne reste plus rien de notre peuple…ni de notre culture…pour vous c'est_

_différent…vous avez toujours existé…et vous existerez toujours…mais pour nous…que restera t'il à présent ? " Elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Son ami la prit dans ses bras, consolateur, et l'entoura de son unique aile blanche. " Syrhel, tout est vraiment finit ? à jamais ? je suis inquiète, les miens le sont également, la planète n'est pas tranquille… " Alors qu'elle disait cela, une aura verte se forma autour de son bras, elle invoquait la rivière de la vie. " Je ne suis qu'une Cetra, je ne peux que communiquer avec la planète…Mais toi, je sais que tu peux voir l'avenir…Dis moi je t'en prit Syrhel, as tu fais d'autres rêves ?_

_Oui…oui j'ai rêver de l'avenir…_

_Dis moi si tout est finit ?_

_Nous ne l'avons pas tuée Adia, elle est encore bien trop forte…Mais, dans deux milles_

_ans, lorsque l'attente dans la glace lui aura fait perdre une partie de ses pouvoirs, alors elle mourra…je te le jure, les nôtres seront vengés…par la main d'un jeune homme…Tout n'est pas encore finit…Mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir…j'ai confiance en lui…_

Tout n'est pas encore finit. " Répéta t'elle tristement. Syrhel prit la jeune femme dans ses

bras et se téléporta à l'extérieur de la caverne de glace. Ce fut la dernière fois en deux mille ans qu'un être vivant s'y trouva.

Vincent fut réveillé le lendemain par les rayons du soleil qui pointaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se remémora le récit que Théia lui avait fait durant la première partie de la nuit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Devait il lui dire la vérité ? ou devait il se taire ? il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Peut être trouverait il la réponse plus tard. Lorsqu'il n'y penserait pas. " Que vais je faire ? " dit il à haute voix tout en fixant songeusement le plafond de la pièce. " Pourquoi t'as l'air triste ? " fit une petite voix à coté de Vincent. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris de constater que l'enfant qu'il avait vu la vielle se trouvait juste à côté de son lit et l'épiait tranquillement. " Bonjour toi ! " répondit calmement Vincent. " Tu sais que c'est impolie d'espionner les gens ! " dit il en souriant. " C'est ce que dit maman aussi…

Mais tu ne l'écoutes pas ? J'ai raison ? L'enfant acquiesça.

Tu lui diras pas hein à maman ?

Non…ça sera notre secret !

Promis ?

Promis ! " Adonis piaula de rire, un rire simple, joyeux. Cet enfant était heureux de

vivre et cela faisait sourire Vincent. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Ou du moins à ce qu'il aurait pu être si…" Tu viens !Maman doit avoir préparer le p'tit déjeuner ! je suis sûr que t'as faim ! " Vincent prit la main qu'Adonis lui tendait et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

" Bonjour Vincent ! Bien dormit ? l'interrogea Théia qui venait tout juste de finir le repas.

Oui, je vous remercie !

Vous pouvez me tutoyer !

Très bien, je te remercie dans ce cas…de même pour toi. " Elle lui fit signe de

prendre place à table et ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Théia plaisantait souvent avec son fils, ce qui amusait Vincent. Une fois son bol de chocolat et ses tartines terminées, Adonis se précipita dehors pour aller jouer. " Je n'arrive jamais à le tenir en place ! cet enfant est pire qu'un chocobo qui n'aurait pas eu d'exercices pendant plusieurs semaines !

C'est ce que je vois ! Il tient ça de vous je suppose ? Enfin de toi je veux dire ?

Hélas oui ! enfin, au moins ça prouve qu'il est en bonne santé ! "

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner puis Vincent aida Théia à tout ranger ainsi qu'à faire la vaisselle. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle plaisantait souvent et elle ne lui posait jamais de questions indiscrètes. Elle avait vraiment le don de mettre à l'aise le plus grand des timides. Quelques part, cela n'étonnait pas Vincent que Sephiroth en soit tombé amoureux, elle était si différente…

Cela faisait quatre jours que Vincent demeurait au manoir Shinra et il s'était réellement prit d'amitié pour Théia. Il éprouvait une grande sympathie pour elle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rester plus longtemps, il avait accepter. De plus, il adorait l'enfant. Il passait ses journées à jouer avec lui et, le soir, il lui racontait des contes pour l'endormir. Il avait enfin une chance. Une chance de rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises par le passé. Il avait juré à Lucrécia de s'occuper de son fils, et il avait faillit à sa parole. Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Puisqu'il avait échoué avec Sephiroth, il n'échouerait pas cette fois, avec son fils. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas eu le courage d'annoncer la vérité sur la mort de Sephiroth à Théia. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et de toute manière, même si elle l'avait su, elle ne pourrait désormais plus rien y faire. A coups sûr elle se serait reprochée de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher Sephiroth de commettre toutes ces choses, et ça aurait été inutile. Il avait donc décider de ne rien lui dire.

Un jour, alors que Théia était partie faire quelques courses, Vincent fut chargé de s'occuper d'Adonis. Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'enfant, l'ancienne chambre de Lucrécia à l'époque du projet Jenova. La pièce avait été redécorée de manière plus enfantine : des peluches étaient disposées à peu près partout, des étoiles phosphorescentes étaient collées au plafond, aux murs étaient accrochés des posters représentant pour la plupart des dessins animées et, bien entendu, des jouets étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Alors qu'il jouait avec Adonis, quelque chose attira le regard de Vincent, des images qu'il n'avait pas remarquées jusque là. Certaines, dans des cadres, étaient placées sur le bureau et d'autres simplement affichées au mur. Il se leva et s'approcha du meuble. Il pu ainsi distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient. Ou plutôt qui elles représentaient. Elles étaient toutes en noir et blanc et avaient été déchirées dans différents journaux. " C'est mon papa, expliqua l'enfant.

Je sais…je sais…

C'était le plus grand Héros de toute la planète ! " reprit il fièrement. Il s'approcha à son

tour du bureau et sortit un album de l'un des tiroirs. " Regarde ! " dit il en le tendant à Vincent. Celui-ci saisit l'objet, s'installa sur le lit et feuilleta les pages. Il contenait tous les articles, ou du moins la plupart, qui avaient été écrit sur Sephiroth à l'époque ou ce dernier était considéré comme le plus grand Soldat de toute la terre entière. " C'est ta maman qui a fait ça ?

Non ça c'est moi tout seul qui l'est fait ! Maman a réussit à retrouver tous ces journaux, je

sais pas trop comment elle a fait, je crois qu'elle a écrit aux éditeurs. Pis elle m'a aidé à découper les photos et à les accrocher. Mais cet album c'est moi qui l'est fait ! Il était fort mon papa hein ! Il était beau aussi ! maman dit que c'était le plus beau garçon qu'est jamais existé ! et elle dit qu'un jour je serai comme mon papa ! "Adonis était si fière de son père, Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Pour lui ainsi que pour sa mère. Comment aurait il pu lui expliquer que cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé avait faillit détruire la planète ? qu'il avait incendié un village et tué tous ses habitants ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer. Et cet enfant qui semblait tant admirer son père. Que se passerait il si un jour il découvrait la vérité ? Tout aurait pu être évité. Si seulement il avait été moins stupide, il y a de cela presque trente ans. Si seulement il avait été réveillé lorsque Sephiroth était arrivé à Nibelheim. Il se tourna vers Adonis et constata que la joie et la fierté qu'éprouvait le petit garçon quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparus. Il regardait les photos et les articles de son album, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. " J'aurais tellement aimé le connaître…je sais que ça doit être bête mais…même si je l'ai pas connu…il me manque…je dis jamais ça à maman parce que elle serait triste après…et ça servirait à rien…ça le ferait pas revivre… je pourrais jamais le voir un jour…je pourrais jamais parler avec lui…je pourrais jamais jouer avec lui… j'aime pas les autres enfants à cause de ça…eux, ils ont leur papa avec eux…c'est pas juste…que pas moi… " Il ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Vincent le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour le consoler. Plus que jamais il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide, si naïf. Tout aurait pu être évité. Pourquoi le sors s'acharnait il de cette manière ? Adonis avait arrêté de pleurer et il s'endormait lentement dans les bras de Vincent. " Tu devrais faire une sieste " lui dit il en le couchant dans son lit. " Raconte moi pourquoi ton bras il est comme ça ? " demanda le petit garçon à moitié ensommeillé. Vincent s'attendait à cette question depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il savait qu'Adonis l'aurait posée à un moment donné. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était en tentant d'aider son père qu'Hojo l'avait arrêté et avait fait des expériences sur lui. Expériences au cours desquelles il avait perdu son bras. " Et bien…en fait cela m'est arrivé alors que je combattait un gigantesque dragon pour sauver une magnifique princesse !

Raconte moi plus ! " Insista Adonis qui croyait réellement ce que lui disait Vincent. Petit

à petit il finit par s'endormir en écoutant l'histoire. Histoire dont Vincent était plutôt fière d'ailleurs car il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. Vincent entreprit ensuite de ranger tous les jouets qui avaient été étalés au beau milieu de la pièce. Ses remords le hantaient encore. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout était déjà fait. Il avait été l'acteur faible et stupide du premier acte de cette tragédie. Et maintenant, il en était le spectateur. Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il fit et donna un violent coups de pieds dans un petit tas de billes qui se trouvait là. Celles-ci glissèrent alors toutes sous le lit. " Bon…et bien c'est parti pour de la gymnastique ! " pensa t'il. Il se coucha au sol et rassembla la plupart d'entres elles qui n'avaient pas glissées bien loin puis essaya d'atteindre les deux dernières. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention, un livre. Il était caché derrière l'un des pieds du lit. " ça doit être à Adonis. " Il attrapa les deux dernières billes puis le bouquin. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Le journal intime de cet enfant ne le regardait strictement pas. La couverture était poussiéreuse, usée par le temps. "Etrange" pensa t'il. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit aux premières pages jaunit, il comprit aussitôt que ça n'était pas le journal d'Adonis mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et soignée. " Lucrécia ! c'est le journal de Lucrécia ! " s'exclama t'il. Il n'avait jamais soupçonner qu'elle puisse avoir écrit ce genre de chose, ni qu'elle puisse l'avoir caché sous son lit. Dire qu'il était resté à cet endroit durant trente années. Vincent se hâta de finir de ranger la chambre puis parti s'installer dans la sienne. Il commença alors à lire le journal de la seule femme qui n'est jamais compté pour lui : Lucrécia…

_JourX moisX annéeX _

Chère journal, c'est la première fois que je t'écris. aujourd'hui je viens d'avoir 12 ans et mes parents m'ont offert mon cadeau : c'était toi. Je sais que tu partageras tout de moi et ça me fais plaisir. Ce soir, des amis donne une petite fête en mon honneur, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Je dis ça car je sais qu'il y aura Antony. C'est un garçon que j'aime beaucoup…

Vincent lisait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Il connaissait tout à présent de l'adolescence de Lucrécia. Il avait souvent sourit lorsqu'elle racontait comment s'était passé ses vacances, ou bien lorsqu'elle était sorti avec son premier petit ami, lorsqu'elle s'était découverte une passion pour les sciences. Puis il arriva aux dernières pages, au début du Projet, au commencement de leur tragédie…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, aujourd'hui nous sommes arrivés, mon équipe et moi, à un petit village près des monts Nibel : Nibelheim. Je suis accompagnée par le professeur Gast, le professeur Hojo et un Turk prénommé Vincent. Nous allons travailler sur l'étude de Jenova, la Cetra que les chercheurs ont découverts il y a quelques mois au continent Nord, enfermée dans la glace depuis près de 2000 ans. Maintenant elle est entreposée dans une cave dans les montagnes. Je suis sûr que ça va être passionnant. Malheureusement, le professeur Gast ne peux rester avec nous, il a été rappelé à Midgar…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, les recherches avancent à grand pas. Nathanaëlle, je veux dire, le professeur Hojo, pense que nous pourrons bientôt cloner Jenova et recréer ainsi un Cetra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'admire. Il connaît tellement de choses sur tout. Il est si intelligent. Je me suis aussi liée d'amitié avec Vincent. Il est vraiment charmant. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil malgré ses apparences distantes et froides…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, je me sens si mal. Ce matin Vincent m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je suis partie en courant, le laissant seul à l'entrée du village. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne me suis jamais doutée qu'il éprouvait ces sentiments là pour moi. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui. Mais comment lui expliquer que mon cœur est déjà prit ? Nathanaelle m'a demandé ma main il y a quelques jours. J'ai accepté. J'étais si heureuse. Mais je suis si triste pour Vincent. C'est vrai qu'il est adorable mais…j'espère qu'il m'oubliera vite…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Cela fait maintenant 8 mois que je suis mariée. Nathanaelle a changé. Il n'est plus comme autrefois. Il s'investit totalement dans le projet, et ne pense plus à autre chose. Il me fait peur parfois. Depuis près de deux semaines, il ne dors même plus dans notre chambre. Il reste toute la nuit à travailler et le peu qu'il dort, il le fait dans son bureau, au sous sol. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Et Vincent qui reste si gentil avec moi, sans rien attendre en retour…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, j'ai fait une erreur. Je commence à croire que je n'aurais jamais du épouser Nathanaelle. En fait, je me rends compte à présent que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment lorsque je l'ai épousé. Mais il y a plus…je crois que je commence à aimer Vincent. Il est si gentil, si attentionné envers moi…Il ne fait ou ne dit jamais rien qui puisse me blesser. Je sais qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis mariée. Pourquoi ai je été aussi stupide ? vais je le regretter toute ma vie ? devrais je dire à Vincent ce que je ressens pour lui ? Mais ensuite que fera t'il ? me comprendra t'il seulement ?…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, hier soir, comme de nombreux autres, Vincent et moi avons longuement discuté après le repas. Hojo était resté dans le laboratoire pour continuer son travail. Puis j'ai avoué à Vincent mes sentiments pour lui. Et nous nous sommes aimés cette nuit. Ce fut merveilleux. J'en suis sûr à présent, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je me sens mal envers Nathanaelle. Je dois encore y réfléchir…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, aujourd'hui Vincent m'a dit qu'il voulait tout arrêter pour nous. Je sais qu'il a autant de peine que moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a raison, c'est la meilleur solution. Comme je regrettes d'avoir épouser Nathanaelle. J'ai été si stupide. Je suis si triste à présent. Lorsque Vincent m'a parlé, j'ai vu ses larmes dans ses yeux. Tout est ma faute…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer : je suis enceinte. Je suis tellement heureuse. Mais pourtant, je me sens mal envers mon mari. Cet enfant n'est pas le sien. Je le sais car je n'ai pas été avec lui depuis plus de deux mois. Et je dois être enceinte de 6 semaines environ. J'attends un enfant de Vincent…

A cet instant, Vincent laissa tombé le journal et ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible devant lui. Il se rappelait de tout : les aveux de Lucrécia se soir là, les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, qui étaient d'ailleurs restées les plus belles nuits de sa vie, le moment où il lui avait expliqué, malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait, qu'ils devaient arrêter de se voir pour leur bien à tous les deux. Puis elle était tombé enceinte. Il lui avait demandé, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, qui était le père. Et elle lui avait répondu que c'était Hojo. Et il l'avait cru. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? pourquoi lui avoir caché ? Il reprit le journal et continua à le lire, espérant trouver une explication, espérant qu'elle se soit trompée…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, j'ai dit à Vincent que j'étais enceinte, mais je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Je lui ai menti. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé qui était le père, j'ai répondu que c'était Nathanaelle, je veux dire Hojo. Je n'ai pas pu lui avouer. Qu'aurait il pu faire ? ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer ses souffrances. et les miennes avec. J'ai pris la meilleure décision, pour nous deux. Je l'ai ensuite dit à mon mari. Je lui ai dit qu j'étais enceinte d'environ 10 semaines pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il était fou de joie. " c'est parfait ! " a t'il dit…pourtant, je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de l'enfant…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, Nathanaelle m'a proposé de commencer l'expérience du projet sur mon enfant. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je me sens mal envers lui. Et puis ça ne peux pas être dangereux, au contraire. Il s'agit d'implanter dans le fœtus des cellules de Jenova ainsi que de la mako. Mon enfant sera ainsi un Cetra. C'est un monde tellement dangereux. Quel mal y a t'il a vouloir le rendre pus fort ? Vincent s'est opposé à ces expériences. Et maintenant je me sens d'autant plus mal envers lui. Mais que dois je faire ? de plus je l'aime encore. Et je ne peux rien faire…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, je suis enceinte de 6 mois environ. Hojo m'a appris, durant les analyses, que c'était un garçon. Je suis si heureuse. L'expérience semble donner de bons résultats. D'après les tests il est en parfaite santé. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il naisse. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. j'ai choisit son prénom avec l'aide de Vincent. Ou plutôt c'est lui qui a trouvé son prénom ! Il s'appellera Sephiroth…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, je n'en peux plus. je suis maintenant enceinte de 8 mois et, si Sephiroth semble être en parfaite santé, ça n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour moi. Je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée. Et j'aime toujours Vincent. Il est si attentionné envers moi. Il est adorable. Je ne vois plus mon mari que pour les analyses. J'espère que tout ira bien…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, Sephiroth est née il y a deux jours maintenant. Ce fut un accouchement difficile. Je n'ai même pas pu l'étreindre ni même le voir une seule fois. Hojo me l'a aussitôt enlevé. J'ai peur. Peur de toutes mes erreurs. Vincent est venu me voir, il m'a dit que c'était un magnifique petit garçon et qu'il était en parfaite santé. Il n'a qu'une seule particularité : ses cheveux sont de couleurs argentés. L'effet du Jenova je suppose. Il doit être vraiment beau. Cela m'a fait plaisir que Vincent m'est dit cela. Je suis fière qu'il soit son père, même si il l'ignore. Malheureusement je me sens vraiment mal physiquement. Je ne peux même pas me lever. Quand pourrais je voir mon fils ? Sephiroth, mon Sephiroth…

JourXmoisXannéeX

Chère journal, je pense que ces lignes sont les dernières. J'ai à peine la force d'écrire. je n'ai fait que des erreurs. Hojo garde toujours Sephiroth. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai fait promettre à Vincent qu'il s'occupe de Sephiroth au cas où il m 'arriverait quelque chose. Il ne sait toujours pas qu'il est son père. J'ai tout échoué. Vincent, je t'aime. Prend soin de notre fils…je n'ai fait que des erreurs…

Le journal s'arrêtait sur ces mots. Vincent le referma, le posa près de lui et le fixa songeusement. Lucrécia n'avait donc pas commis d'erreur sur ses dires. Il était bel et bien le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait autrefois. Il était le père de Sephiroth. Et il avait contribuer à le tuer. Il avait tué son propre fils. Il avait eu un fils. Et à présent il était mort. Tué par son propre père. " Lucrécia pourquoi m'as tu menti ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? " Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait n'existaient pas. La dernière volonté de Lucrécia avait été qu'il prenne soin de son fils, de leur fils, et il l'avait tué. Son unique fils avait péri de sa main. Il aurait pu éviter cela. Il aurait pu tout éviter. Pourquoi n'avait il pas réagit ? Pourquoi avait il une fois de plus écouté sa raison et non son cœur ? Lorsqu'il avait revu Sephiroth pour la première fois depuis 29 ans exactement, au temple des Anciens, il avait remit la parole de Lucrécia en cause, durant à peine quelques secondes. Quelque chose en lui, une petite voix si lointaine et pourtant bien présente dans son esprit, lui murmurait que l'homme qui ce tenait en face de lui ne pouvait être le fils d'Hojo. De plus il n'avait aucune ressemblances physiques avec son " père ". Hojo était si petit, si malingre. Sephiroth, lui, était l'incarnation même de la force. De plus il était exactement de la même taille que Vincent. Et son visage…ses traits fins…Non, non ça ne se pouvait pas. Comment osait il douter de la parole de Lucrécia ? Depuis cet instant, il avait cessé d'y penser. Il avait exclu cette idée, honteux d'y avoir simplement songé. Et pourtant…pourtant elle lui avait menti. Dans leur propre intérêt. Il soupira, retenant avec peine ses sanglots. Il n'avait donc commis que des erreurs. Et il ne pourrait jamais les effacer. Car le passé, aussi regrettable soit il, ne peut jamais être changé, il faut apprendre à l'accepter voilà tout. L'accepter ? comment pourrait il accepter son passé ? Comment pourrait il accepter d'avoir perdu sa femme et son fils ? Comment pourrait il accepter de les avoir laisser mourir ? Les larmes, qu'il ne pu contenir plus longtemps, franchirent le seuil de ses paupières et allèrent s'écraser sur ses genoux. "Pourquoi…pourquoi…Lucrécia…pourquoi…j'ai…tuer…notre…fils…pourquoi…moi…? " répétait il entre ces sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Il entendit soudain la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrir puis se refermer, signe distinctif du retour de Théia. Puis un " C'est moiiiii!!!!!! Je suis rentréeeeeee!!!!! " retentit à travers toutes les pièces. Vincent s'empressa de sécher ses pleurs et, tandis qu'il tentait de se reconstituer un visage calme et paisible, il l'entendit gravire les marches quatre à quatre pour finalement arriver dans sa chambre : "Bonsoir Vincent ! tout s'est bien passé ? je sais j'ai été plus longue que prévu mais j'ai du aller faire quelques combats pour remplir un peu mes poches!! C 'est qui me coûte cher ce p'tit bout qui engloutit la nourriture plus vite qu'un mog devant des noix de coubos! Au fait, je crois qu'il s'est endormit n'est ce pas ? S'il ne s'était pas endormit il aurait déboulé ici sans attendre! D'ailleurs j'ai peut être été un peu bruyante en entrant ? Bah! Ça fait rien! De toute façon il a le sommeil lourd! " Théia enchaînait ses phrases, répondant elle même à ses propres questions. Ca n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le regard triste de Vincent posé sur elle qu'elle s'interrompit : " Vincent ? tout va bien ?

Mmh ? Oh oui! Oui…tout va très bien…je suis un peu fatigué voilà tout…rien de grave…

Ah? Bon…c'est sûr que s'occuper d'Adonis n'est pas une activité très reposante! Ça, je dois l'admettre !

…

A quelle heure s'est il endormit ?

Vers…17 heures je crois…

Donc ça fait deux heures…je crois qu'il est temps de le réveiller! Sinon il ne dormira jamais cette nuit ! Tu peux aller t'en occuper s'il te plait ? moi je vais faire le dîner…

Très bien…j'y vais…

Merci! " Elle ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine…

Vincent entra sans faire le moindre bruit dans la chambre de l'enfant. Celui-ci dormait à

point fermer, une peluche dans les bras. Peluche avec laquelle il dormait depuis qu'il était bébé et qui ne représentait aucun animal définissable. Etait ce un lapin ? un chien ? un agneau? Un chocobot peut être ? personne n'aurait pu le dire. L'homme au regard carmin s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla. Adonis…Le fils de son fils. Son…petit fils. ( NDLA: quelle logique! Lol !) Certes, le passé ne pouvait être changé, mais il pouvait être racheté par l'avenir. Cet enfant…à travers cet enfant, il rachèterai ces erreurs. Il n'échouerai pas. Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées, puis deux yeux verts aux prunelles étroites se posèrent sur lui : " mmmh…Vincent ?

Oui…Il est temps de te lever…le dîner va être prêt…" Sur ces mots le bambin affamé par de longues heures de sommeil piaula de joie et se précipita vers la salle à manger, traînant Vincent par la main.

" Coucou Maman!! " brailla Adonis tout en se jettant dans les bras de sa mère comme s'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années. " Coucou poussin ! Bien dormit ?

Voui ! c'est Vincent qui m'a endormit en me racontant l'histoire de pourquoi son bras il est devenue comme ça ! et même que c'est en sauvant une princesse d'un dragon ! tu te rends compte! Il est courageux hein maman ?!

Oui mon ange…très courageux…" répondit elle en déposant un baiser sur le front

d'Adonis. La jeune femme, se doutant de la "véracité" de cette histoire racontée par Vincent, adressa au jeune homme un sourire gênée, désolée de la curiosité dont son fils avait du faire preuve. Vincent lui rendit le même sourire. " Bon…si nous passions à table? Qu'en dîtes vous?

Houraaa!!!! " s'exclama le petit garçon mort de faim…

Ce soir là, contrairement aux autres soirs, Vincent n'était pas resté discuter avec Théia

après le repas. Il avait prétexter être fatigué et s'était éclipsé à la fin du dîner. Et pourtant, ça n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il parvint à s'endormir, pensant trouver la paix dans son sommeil…Pensant trouver la paix dans son sommeil…

Un hurlement, provenant du sous sol, retentit à travers le manoir…Puis un second hurlement…Un troisième… Aussi vite qu'il le peux, Il descend les marches en colimaçon menant à la salle d'où lui parvient ce cri. Il entre dans le laboratoire, au fond du couloir et il la trouve, sur la table de travail, haletante, son visage déformé par la douleur…Et lui il…Ecrit ? " Bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? " s'encolère t'il devant la réaction à la situation peu adaptée du scientifique. " Vous êtes allé chercher un médecin ?

Oui mais…Il n'est pas là…Il est parti durant quelques jours…

Bon…Alors c'est vous qui aller vous en occupez Vincent…

Qu…Quoi ? Mais…C'est vous le scientifique !!

Je prends des notes pour l'expérience ! je ne peux pas tout faire ! " Un autre hurlement

finit par décider Vincent et il se précipite auprès de la jeune femme " Shhh…Tout va bien se passer…Je te le promet…" Il ôte sa veste et sa cravate et se penche sur elle, essayant de faire tout ce qu'il peux pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde malgré le fait qu'il n'y connaît strictement rien en la matière. " Shhh…Respire fort…Voilà comme ça…Maintenant pousse…C'est bien, respire encore…"

Quelques heures plus tard, un autre cri retentit dans la pièce, celui d'un nouveau né. Vincent prend la minuscule créature dans ses bras et la tend au Scientifique qui est impatient de rencontrer son nouveau spécimen. Puis il retourne son attention sur Lucrécia, celle-ci a perdue beaucoup de sang et se trouve au plus mal. " Professeur, si vous ne faites rien elle va mourir ! " Dit il alarmé, se sentant de plus en plus impuissant devant la situation. "Très bien! Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! Mais occupez vous du spéci…De l'enfant ! Et ne restez pas dans mes pattes ! " Vincent ignore la remarque D'Hojo et s'approche de Lucrécia " Ne t'inquiète pas Lucia…Je m'occupe de Sephiroth…Tout ira bien…Je te le promet…" Il prend l'enfant, que le scientifique a simplement enroulé dans une serviette et posé sur une balance, et sort du laboratoire…

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la salle d'eau, Il nettoie le nouveau né et l'emmitoufle dans des vêtements bien chauds que sa mère avait confectionnés durant sa grossesse. Sa n'est qu'une fois ces tâches exécutées qu'il prend la peine d'admirer le petit garçon, blottit tendrement dans ses bras. Il est tout d'abord surpris par la couleur de ses cheveux…Argentés…" C'est pas banal ça ! " dit il, souriant. Le bambin relève vers lui un regard aigue marine interrogateur. "Et bien ! tes yeux non plus sont pas banals p'tit bout ! Tu es drôlement beau tu sais ! ta maman sera fière de toi ! elle peut être fière d'elle aussi ! elle a fait un très beau bébé! Tu sais comment elle t'a appelé ? Elle t'a appelé Sephiroth ! C'est joli n'est ce pas !? c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! " Sephiroth se contente de gazouiller, ce qui amuse Vincent qui continue à lui parler : "Alors jeune homme…Tu as peut être faim ? Que dirais tu de prendre ton premier repas ? Allez viens! Il doit bien y avoir quelques gouttes de lait à la cuisine ! " Au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci claque violement contre le mur pour laisser la place à Hojo apparement mort d'inquiétude pour son "spécimen" : " Vincent ! mais où étiez vous donc passez avec mon fils ?!

Et bien ici comme vous pouvez le voir ! Comment va Lucrécia ?Demande t'il, inquiet.

Elle est hors de danger, je l'ai ramener dans sa chambre… Maintenant rendez moi mon

fils ! " Il lui arrache l'enfant des bras qui, une fois dans ceux du scientifique, hurle de tous ces petits poumons. Hojo ne s'en préoccupe guére et disparait aussitôt…Ce fut la dernière fois que Vincent vit Sephiroth …Durant près de trente années…Sephiroth…Fils de l'infortune…

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit. Sa conscience en avait donc après lui à ce point pour oser le torturer durant son sommeil ? Cette journée, il ne se la rappelait que trop bien maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait tenu Sephiroth dans ses bras, il aurait alors donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour être son père. Et il l'était sans le savoir. Il sourit au souvenir de cette petite chose gazouillante aux creux de ces bras…Son fils…Son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir…Qu'il n'avait revu qu'une fois qu'il était trop tard…Qu'il ne reverrai jamais…Son sourire disparut pour faire place à ses larmes une fois de plus. Le temps. Seul le temps peut apaiser les souffrances. Mais trente années n'avaient pas suffit. Devrait il encore attendre trente ans ? Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, pleurant ce fils qu'il n'avait pu chérir et qu'il avait désormais perdu à jamais…

I will remember you, will you remember me ?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had ?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad.

How clearly i first saw you smilin' in the sun,

Wanna feel your warmth upon me,

I wanna be the one,

I will remember you, will you remember me ?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but i can't sleep,

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep,

It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word,

Now we are screaming inside,

But we can't be heard

But i will remember you, will you remember me ?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you,

But more afraid to lose,

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose,

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night,

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.

And i will remember you, will you remember me ?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

Sarah McLachlan - I will remember you.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte qu'avait fait Vincent sur Sephiroth et il commençait tout juste à se sentir mieux. Adonis était une raison suffisante, si ce n'est pour dire la seule raison, qu'il avait de s'accrocher à la vie comme il le faisait. Il avait voulut partir un jour, ne désirant pas importuner davantage Théia, mais celle-ci, ainsi qu'Adonis, avait tellement insisté pour qu'il reste qu'il avait finit par accepter. Bien entendu, il était heureux de pouvoir rester auprès d'eux, et c'est inconsciement qu'il avait désiré ces supplications de la part de l'enfant et sa mère lorsqu'il avait parlé de "prendre congé".

Il avait également eu des nouvelles de ses amis d'AVALANCHE. Cloud l'avait contacté grâce au PHS: lui et Tifa s'étaient installés à Costa Del Sol dans leur nouvelle villa et étaient fiancés, Barett était reparti rejoindre Marlène ainsi que la mère d'Aéris à Kalm, Cid était retourné à Rocket town, Nanaki à Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie à Utai et Reeve, aidé des Turks, avait reprit les rênes de la Shinra et aidait à reconstruire les villages détruits ou bien les personnes en difficultés. Vincent, quant à lui, avait expliqué à Cloud qu'il était retourné à Nibelheim et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ca n'était pas tout à fait faux à près tout…

Depuis quelques jours, il avait également reprit l'habitude de rester discuter avec Théia après le dîner, et c'est ce qu'ils firent ce soir là. Ils étaient toujours attablés dans la salle à manger, devant une tasse de café bien chaud. " Tu le gâtes trop tu sais !" fit remarquer la jeune fille à l'intention de Vincent qui tenait Adonis endormit dans ses bras qui lui même tenait un chaton endormit dans les siens. Chaton offert par un Vincent qui, étrangement, couvrait l'enfant de cadeaux depuis quelques temps. " Je sais…Tu crois que je ne devrais pas?

Si bien sûr ! je n'étais pas sérieuse en disant cela…enfin pas vraiment !" Ils fixèrent tous deux le petit garçon tenant la petite boule de poil contre lui durant quelques minutes puis : " Je suis douée quand même ! " s'exclama alors Théia en plaisantant. " Comment ça ?

Et bien, il est adorable n'est ce pas ? et c'est moi qui l'est fait! Je suis douée !

C'est vrai…Il est adorable ! je te félicite Théia !

En réalité celui qu'il faut féliciter c'est son père je crois ! Physiquement, Adonis n'a rien de moi ! Ni le nez, ni la bouche, ni les yeux, ni le menton, niet ! Il a tout hérité de son père… par contre pour le comportement, là c'est autre chose ! là il tient bien de moi ! à mon grand regret d'ailleurs ! il aurait été moins turbulent s'il avait été comme son père…

…

Je suis heureuse que tu ai accepté de rester avec nous Vincent…Adonis t'adord et je crois que ça lui fait beaucoup du bien qu'il y ai un homme dans la maison…Je veux dire, pour son équilibre…

Tu n'as jamais pensé à…épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? " Question stupide se dit Vincent aussitôt qu'il l'eut poser, lui même sachant que trop bien ce que c'est que d'avoir aimer quelqu'un et de ne pouvoir jamais aimer que cette personne. Théia lui adressa un sourire triste : " En fait…Si, j'y ai déjà songé, lorsqu'Adonis n'était encore qu'un bébé. Pour lui. Je voulais épouser quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse avoir un père mais…Je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il puisse appeler un autre homme Papa…Et…je n'aurais pas supportée être mariée avec un autre homme…Tu dois trouver ça pathétique n'est ce pas ?

Non ! détrompe toi ! je te comprends au contraire !

Je te remercie ! Bien…Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller coucher ce p'tit homme ! "

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle à manger, Adonis toujours dans les bras de Vincent, puis allèrent le mettre au lit. Théia borda tendrement son fils, lui embrassa le front puis reprit le petit chat qui dormait toujours dans les bras de son maître pour le déposer dans son panier.

Puis ils quittèrent la chambre de l'enfant pour se diriger respectivement dans la leur : "Bonne nuit Théia…

- Bonne nuit Vincent…A demain…" Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue du jeune homme et fila dans sa chambre.

Encore ce rêve…Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai je plus fait ? Cinq ans…Cette fois, pour la première fois, je voit les visages des personnes présentes…Tout est distinct…Pour la première fois ! Incroyable…Cet endroit c'est…Le réacteur de Nibel ? Et cet homme c'est…Zack ? Et…Sephiroth…C'est lui qui frappe les caissons de cette façon ? Puis la bibliothèque…C'est celle du manoir…Et l'homme présent dans cette pièce…Oui…c'est bien Sephiroth…Puis Zack arrive dans la bibliothèque…Sephiroth est différent…Cette fois, même les voix sont distincts…Il parle à Zack…Je l'entends…Jenova est sa mère ? Il fait partie des Cetras ? Il doit reprendre la planète ? Mais qu'est ce que…? Puis les flammes…Et cette ville c'est…Nibelheim…Mais…Qu'est il en train de faire…? Oh mon Dieu…C'est lui…qui a fait ça? Non, impossible…Sephiroth ne ferait jamais ça…Son regard…Il a changé…tout en restant le même…Je ne comprend pas…La créature à ses côtés, qui est ce ? Un couple est à côté de moi…Pourquoi pleurent ils ? La jeune femme meurt…Qui est elle ? Mais l'homme en carmin…Je le connaît…C'est…Vincent ? Que fait il là ? Puis un homme en blouse blanche arrive…Hojo…Vincent le tue d'une balle dans la tête…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Puis, Vincent porte un enfant dans ses bras…Cet enfant…Adonis…Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Sephiroth s'approche de moi…C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je le revoit, même si ça n'est qu'un rêve…Ca paraît tellement réel…Je me jette dans tes bras mais…Cette douleur…Tu m'as… tué ? pourquoi ? ça n'est pas toi…C'est impossible…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? Tout n'est qu'un rêve n'est ce pas ? Tu es incapable de faire de telles choses ? Alors pourquoi…Je saigne…Et tu souris…Je ne comprends pas…

Puis, plus rien…Plus aucune flammes…Les ténèbres…Une voix…inconnue…s'adresse à moi : "Théia ?

Oui ?

Tu es perdue ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Tu es perdue ?

Oui…

Je t'expliquerai…

Expliquer quoi ?

Qui tu es.

Qui je suis ?

Qui tu es.

Je suis Théia Deretot

Ton identité ne se résume pas à ton nom…

Je suis Théia…

Tu ne te poses pas de question ?

Quelles questions ?

Tu es perdue.

Qui je suis ?

C'est ça la question.

Qui je suis ?

Je t'expliquerai…

Et vous qui êtes vous ?

Ton rêve…

Qu'a t'il ?

Tu es perdue.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ton rêve représente l'avenir…Ou le passé plutôt maintenant…

Le passé?

A l'époque il représentait l'avenir…

Ca n'est qu'un rêve.

Les tiens sont particuliers.

En quoi ?

Je t'expliquerai…Qui tu es…

Qui je suis ? Et mon rêve ? Qu'est ce ? Je suis perdue.

Demande à celui que tu connaît…Il est temps qu'il t'explique qui il est.

Celui que je connaît ? Qui il est ? Je suis perdue.

Tu comprendras…

Je comprendrais…

Tu devra l'aider…

Aider qui ?

Tu ne devra pas lui en vouloir.

En vouloir à qui ?

Tu ne lui en voudras pas…

Je suis perdue.

Il est temps…Tu l'aimeras…

Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule personne…Et je l'aimerai toujours…

Tu l'aimeras…

Qui êtes vous ?

Je t'expliquerai bientôt…

Je ne veux pas comprendre…

Tes rêves ?

Je ne veux pas l'accepter…

Ils sont la vérité

Pourquoi ?

Parce que le sort est cruel envers certains êtres…

Pourquoi…

…

Je ne veux pas comprendre.

Tu le dois.

Je le dois…parce que c'est la vérité ?

Oui…

…

A bientôt Théia.

…"

Comme bien trop souvent auparavant, Théia se réveilla effrayée et trempée de sueur. Ce rêve…Ca ne pouvait être la vérité. Et pourtant. Cette voix le lui avait affirmé. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait contempler la pleine lune qui donnait à la chambre une lueur pâle, fantomatique. Ce rêve…Il ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant. Mais…Nibelheim en feu…Alors que la ville était intacte…c'est impossible…Et pourtant. Ces rapports sur Sephiroth et sur Jenova…elle les avait lu au sous sol…avant de le condamner pour qu'Adonis ne s'y aventure pas…mais elle ne les avait pas compris…Sephiroth serait le fils de Jenova…Mais qui est Jenova…Et le réacteur intact lui aussi …Je suis perdue…Qui tu es … Qui tu es … Elle déploya son unique aile…Qui tu es…Je suis perdue…Pourquoi Sephiroth aurait il fait ça…c'est insensé…Pourquoi…Pourquoi avait il réagit si violement ce jour là…En apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui…Si seulement elle avait été capable de parler ce jour là…Mais aucun mots n'avaient pu sortir…Juste " Je suis désolé"…Je suis perdue…Et Vincent…Qu'avait il à voir dans cette histoire…Vincent…Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu l'impression de la connaître depuis si longtemps…C'est lui qu'elle avait vu en rêve…Et pourquoi avait il été effrayé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Adonis la première fois…Si…Si son rêve disait la vérité…Si Sephiroth avait…Et que Vincent ai été temoin de ces actes…Alors cela expliquerai pourquoi il avait réagit de la sorte devant Adonis…Mais…Je suis perdue…Et cette voix…Son subconscient…Non…Quelqu'un d'autre…Je suis perdue…Tu l'aimeras…Aimer qui…Jamais elle ne pourrait aimé quelqu'un d'autre…Tu l'aimeras…Cette voix…Demandes à celui que tu connaîs…Celui qu'elle connaît…Vincent…Je suis perdue…Je t'ai perdu…

…Je t'ai perde…

Au même instant, alors que Théia prenait tout juste conscience de la vérité qu'elle avait tentée d'ignorer depuis plusieurs années, Vincent se tenait assis sur le sol de sa chambre, épuisé, faible, lassé, fixant le néant, et paradoxalement, une nouvelle lueur de cette chose qui nous pousse à vivre, l'espoir, naissait en lui, son PHS toujours dans sa main…

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance,

For a break that would make it okay,

There's always one reason to feel not good enought

And it's hard at the end of the day,

I need some distraction,

Oh beautiful release,

Memory seeps from my veins,

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe i'll find some peace tonight,

In the arms of an angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that your fear,

You are pulled from your wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort there,

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lie,

That you make for all that you lack,

It don't make no difference,

Escaping one last time,

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh,

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees,

You're in the arms of your angel,

May you find some comfort here…

Sarah McLachlan – Angel .

Fin du premier chapitre de la seconde partie.

Et voilà ! et comme d'habitude les traditionnelles:

Note de l'auteur: ( Que vous avez intérêt à lire ! Non mais ! )

Aaaaaaaaalors! Comme z'avez pu le voir, j'ai décider d'écrire ça par chapitre et non plus pas partie, c'était trop lond, ça prenait trop de temps à écrire ect… Et pis certains s'impatientaient (enfin quand je dis certains…Une seule en réalité mais bon…sniif…lol!) Et pis ça entretient le (peu de ?) suspens qu'y a! Bon ben comme la dernière fois ze fait tout expliquer sur toutes les petites zoses qui y a à expliquer alors bon courage ! c'est tipar !

Alors, pour ce chapitre je me suis focalisée sur Lolo (Hein? Qui est Lolo ? z'avez pas lu la fic de Kineko ? Bon ben en fait c'est elle qu'a surnommé Vincent Lolo, mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement tripant que je me suis mise moi aussi a l'appeler comme ça!), je crois que ça se comprends vu tout ce qu'il lui arrive durant ce chapitre !

( Vincent: Oui! Pourquoi à chaque fois on m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs dans vos histoires!? Y en a marre ! )

Parce qu'on t'adore ! (surtout une certaine personne dont je ne dirai pas le nom, je suis sûr qu'elle se reconnaitra! )

Bon, allons y pour l'explication de texte ! Tout d'abord sur le journal de la Lucia : Bon, comme je l'ai dit, son journal était planqué sous le lit d'Adonis qui était autrefois son lit. Comment ça Théia fait jamais le ménage ? Ben elle allait pas déplacer le lit quand même ! elle s'est contenté d'un ch'tit coups d'aspirot sous l'lit, de draps neuf et basta !

( Théia: Ouais! Chuis pas une bonniche non plus !)

donc Lolo retrouve l'ancien journal de la Lucia et là, miracle ! C'est le Papa de Sephy! Ben oui! Croyez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser l'aut' tâche là être son père ! jamais d'la vie ! En fait, Lucia a épouser l'aut' brindzingue à l'éprouvette croyant être amoureuse de lui et en fait, elle s'est rendue compte après moulte semaines qu'elle était éprise de Lolo. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva …(pas b'soin d'vous faire de dessin)…Et quelques temps plus tard, Lolo a décider qu'il valait mieux pour eux d'eux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, bien que cela lui coutait drolement à Lolo…et après la Lucia apprend qu'elle est enceinte de lui et décide de lui cacher…enfin d'après moi ça s'est passé comme ça mais bon…chacun son avis…Et donc il apprend par la même occasion qu'Adonis est son petit fils, que de logique n'est ce pas ?

Que dire d'autre… Pour le passage du tout début, si z'avez pas reconnu de quoi y s'agissait (ce qui m'étonnerait fort quand même) ben réfléchissez…Et si vous vous posez d'aut' questions sur Qui est l'gars à l'aile, ben vous saurez dans la suite ! He he he !

Bon sinon, pour Adonis maintenant (chacun son tour ! niark!) J'ai essayer de me mettre à la place d'un enfant de 4 ans qui n'aurait pas connut son père alors que tout le monde l'aurait connu…Adonis n'a jamais connu son père et pourtant il lui manque. Je pense que c'est normal et que j'ai pas b'soin de m'expliquer la dessus.

Et là je sens qu'y en a qui s'demande "Mais elle va tout de même pas maquer Lolo avec Théia !!!??? " Ben réfléchissez ! v'verrez bien ! He he!

Pour le rêve de Théia : maintenant j'espère que vous comprenez mieux. En réalité elle rêvait du futur à l'époque où elle était dans le Soldat. Elle voyait Sephy péter les plombs, puis brûler la ville puis le couple qui pleurait c'était en réalité Lolo et Lucia, puis l'homme en blouse blanche c'tait l'aut' spécimen là et Lolo le tue et après Lolo porte Adonis dans ces bras…En fait elle voyait le futur et le passé d'une certaine manière, le tout mélanger…Par contre le pourquoi du comment elle fait ces rêves, ben vous verrez bien…

Comme pour le dialogue qu'elle a en rêve à la fin avec cette voix…Vous verrez de qui il s'agit et pourquoi…J'ai trouvé ça amusant la manière dont j'ai tourné le dialogue, ça fait un peu comme un jeu de conscience. Ca m'a fait un peu pensé à un épisode d'Evangelion que j'avais vu ( bon j'l'avais vu tout en bouquinant donc excusez moi les fans de cette série, que j'aimebeaucoup je tient à le dire, si jamais z'êtes pas du tout d'accord avec moi et que j'me plante) un épisode, je crois que c'était dans les derniers, où tous les persos se retrouvent interrogé par ce que j'avais compris comme leur conscience, c'est une suite de question courte auxquelles ils doivent répondre…ça m'a fait un peu pensé à ça…

Z'avez pu remarquer également que j'ai fait assez de récurrences pour certaines expressions ou certains mots. C'était fait exprès hein! C'est pas parske j'étais à court de mots loin de là ! Du genre " je suis perdue" c'est pour indiquer l'état d'esprit dans lequel est Théia. Elle commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, grâce à son rêve, mais elle ne veux pas l'comprendre d'un autre côté, elle le refuse, c'est pour ça qu'elle dit "Je suis perdue" à plusieurs reprise… Aussi pour "Et pourtant" toujours après le rêve de Théia. C'est une façon de montrer qu'intérieurement, elle se rend enfin compte de la vérité…Il y a pas mal de récurrence comme ça dans cette partie…mais j'vais pas toute vous les expliquer hein ! z'avez qu'à réfléchir ! z'avez jamais fait de l'explication de texte en français ou quoi ? ben c'est le moment de s'y mettre !

( Sephy : Ouais mais c'est tiré par les cheveux ton truc…)

Sephy sama d'amour de moi ! saute au cou de SON Sephy T'as vu ce que j'écris comme jolie n'histoire sur toi !

(Sephy : Ouais…j'ai lu la première partie…j'me croyais pas aussi sentimental…)

Maiiiiiiiiissss si! C'est juste que tu veux pas l'admettre c'est tout ! Bon…Ou z'en était moa ? Ah vi ! à mes notes…Bon ben je crois que c'est tout…pour la suite vous verrez bien…j'devrais mettre moins de temps à l'écrire vu que c'est les vacances et qu'j'ai l'temps…j'devrais avoir terminer la seconde partie avant la renrée normalement…Alors ça vous a plus ? Comment ça nan ? BAFF tout le monde en cœur : Oh que si elle est géniale ta fic Deedo !

Bon c'est mieux! J'préfères ! Commet ça , ça manque d'action ? ben si vous voulez de l'action z'avez qu'à lire Fantaisie Ultime ! La fic de moi et de copine de moi Ng !

( Sephy: Vive la pub ! )

Mauvaise langue ! t'as intérêt à être plus gentil avec moi sinon j'temmène pas en vacances Sephy sama !

( Sephy : Mais tu sais très bien que je plaisantais ma Deedo ! l'hypocrisie ça marche avec elle et Ng ! )

Tu…Tu m'as appelé "Ma" Deedo !? Hooooooo mooonn Sephyyy !!!!! chéri que j'aime pour la vie !!

Une petite Angie chibi de 20 cm de haut qui passe devant Deedo perché au cou de Sephy, morte de rire : T'as fait une rime !!!!! Moarrfff !!!! repars aussitôt

Deedo : Hu???

Bon sur ce j'vais arrêter mes délires moi ! ça devient grave ! j'travaille trop à la Shinra corp moi ! j'ai besoin de vacances! L'est temps qu'elles arrivent ! Bon et bien chers lecteurs (ben oui y en a si peu que les rares qui a j'les adore ! lol ) j'espère que vous aurez aimé cet premier chapitre de la première partie et que z'avez envie de lire la suit ! Hein dites ouiiiiiii ???? heinheinheinheinhein ???? yeux de bambi Bon aller j'y go moa!!!! On est tipar pour écrire la suite !!!


	3. Chapter 3

_La Fin est le commencement_

_Partie 2°_

Chapitre II-Pain

_Un cri retentit dans les ténèbres. Un seul mot, sauvant la planète, et le condamnant pour ce qu'il pensait être l'éternité. " Omnislash ! ". Tout était finit. La délivrance, la mort. Plus de peur, plus de larmes, plus de souffrances, plus de douleur, jamais plus. Jamais plus..._

_Le néant, les ténèbres...la mort...une voix..._

_" Sephiroth ? Sephiroth ? Allons, ouvre les yeux..._

_-Je ne peux pas...Je suis mort..._

_-Ouvre les yeux... " _

_Il s'exécute, obéissant à cette voix inconnue. _

_"Qui êtes vous ? demande t'il à l'homme qui se tient devant lui_

_-Tu n'es pas mort. Tu l'aurais été si je n'avais pas décidé qu'il en soit autrement._

_-Laissez moi mourir..._

_-Tu dois vivre._

_-Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

_-Tu te trompes._

_-Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Tu dois réparer tes erreurs. Toi seul peux changer l'avenir._

_-Même si je suis en vie...J'ai tout perdu...Tout...Laissez moi mourir ! _

_-Tu as gagné bien plus que tu ne le crois._

_-Mère...est morte ?_

_-Cette créature n'était pas ta mère._

_-Vous mentez ! _

_-Ca n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer la vérité. Désormais tu es guérit de la Folie qui consumait ton âme et tu pourras regagner tes esprits. Tu es à nouveau seul juge de ton avenir, comme autrefois. _

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? _

_-Sâche ceci : cette chose que tu prenais pour ta mère n'était autre qu'un monstre venu du ciel, elle a rendue...mon peuple et les Cetras fous. Ils se sont entretués dans une rage et une colère bien plus grande que celle qui te possedait._

_-Vous...mentez...C'est...C'est impossible qu'elle m'ait trahit...Pas elle...Pas une fois de plus...Je n'en peux plus...Laissez moi mourir...Pitié... implora t'il, las de son existance._

_-Tu ne devras pas t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait lorsque le moment sera venu. Tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes..._

_-Qui êtes vous ? _

_-Mon nom est Syrhel. Je fais parti des Ennéades._

_-Ennéades ?_

_-Il est temps. Revit et accomplit ta destinée... " _

_A nouveau, l'obscurité l'envahit._

Vincent descendit les marches du paquebot qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et se dirigea vers les quartiers Haut de Junon. Junon, Ville qui, autrefois, avait été dévastée par l'empire de la Shinra Inc. et aujourd'hui semblait renaître, des mains de cette même compagnie. L'eau de la plage de Junon Basse avait été épurée, les plates formes avaient été détruites laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans cette partie de la ville, des arbres avaient été plantés dans toutes les rues et les villageaois se saluaient gaiement. La vie reprenait ses droits, après une époque de terreur sous la dictature qu'avait exercée, des mois plus tôt, le président Shinra et son fils, Rufus. En réalité, ce brutal changement n'était autre que le fruit du nouveau président, celui qui avait combattu au côté d'Avalanche : Jonathen Reeve.

Vincent avait quitté Nibelheim deux jours plus tôt dans la matinée. Après l'appel qu'il avait reçu dans la nuit, il avait rangé ses quelques affaires et avait entendu patiemment le réveil de Théia pour la prévenir de son départ. Il s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises en lui expliquant que l'uns de ses amis avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. Elle lui avait fait promettre de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait, elle avait semblé soucieuse, inquiète. Puis il l'avait remerciée et était parti à la hâte. Pendant son voyage, son coeur n'avait cessé de battre. Et la crampe qui lui nouait l'estomac devenait de plus en plus douloureuse maintenant qu'il était arrivé.

Reeve ne lui avait donné aucune réelle explication lors de son appel, simplement : " ...Je ne peux rien te dire de plus au téléphone, dépêche toi de venir à Junon, je t'attends." Puis il avait raccroché, laissant les interrogations de Vincent en suspens. Il soupira, las. Tout cela ne prendrait donc jamais fin ?

Il se dirigeait vers les quartiers de la Shinra lorsqu'il aperçut le mog géant et Cait Sith accourirent vers lui : " Je...Je suis vraiment désolé, dit il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la rencontre de Vincent, Reeve m'avait envoyé te chercher au quai mais je suis parti trop tard...excuse moi Vincent.

-Ne t'excuse pas Cait...ça ne fais rien...

-Je suppose que tu dois être...plutôt perturbé par ce que tu as appris.

-...

-Viens, suis moi ! " Cait Sith emboîta le pas à Vincent qui le suivit sans rien dire de plus. Ils pénétrèrent dans le nouveau Quartier Général de la Shinra. Certains des gardes présents leur jettèrent des regards curieux, autant à cause du robot qui accompagnait Vincent que de Vincent lui même. On effet, les troupes Shinra n'était toujours pas habituées à voir galoper partout cette peluche appartenant et ayant été crée par leur président. " On aurait jamais vu ça du temps de Rufus ou du vieux Shinra ! " s'exclamaient certains en plaisantant, aucun d'entre eux ne regrettant leur ancien employeur. Cait Sith et Vincent traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, puis empruntèrent un premier ascenceur jusqu'au 37° étage, puis un second jusqu'au 55° et finalement un troisième et dernier ascenceur jusqu'au 61°étage. " Ces étages sont strictement privés " expliqua Cait qui inserait son laisser passer dans l'une des machines de contrôle. " Nous y sommes presque ". Ils continuèrent à arpenter quelques couloirs puis, Cait invita Vincent à entrer dans l'une des pièces. " Reeve va arriver dans un moment.

-Son bureau ?

-Oui...

-Plutôt simple pour le bureau du président de la Shinra inc...

-Installe toi, je vais le chercher. " Cait Sith ressortit de la pièce, laissant Vincent seul dans cette vaste salle. Il est vrai que, malgré la taille de la pièce, ce bureau n'avait rien d'extravagant, rien qui n'aurait pu faire de lui le bureau du président de la plus importante compagnie du monde.

" Bonjour Vincent ! désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! " s'excusa Reeve en entrant dans son bureau. Ils se serrèrent la main puis le jeune président invita Vincent à s'asseoir. "Reeve, que s'est il passé ?! Comment se fait il que...Vincent laissa sa question en suspens, invitant son interlocuteur à prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, se lamenta Reeve.

-Par le début...

-Bien..." il inspira profondément et poursuivit : "...Il y a quelques temps, J'ai envoyé des troupes dans chaque village afin de constater les dégats causés pas le météore...et Icicle Lodge n'y a pas fait exception. Le responsable de l'équipe partie dans cette région m'a contacté quelques jours après leur arrivée, il m'a dit que le village n'avait subi aucun dégats mais que...enfin...qu'un villageois avait retrouvé un homme dans le cratère et l'avait ramené au village...

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi est ce qu'un villageois est allé s'aventurer dans le cratère ?

-Par curiosité a t'il dit...Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque le responsable m'a décrit cette homme, j'ai immédiatement ordonné qu'il soit rapatrié ici, tu comprends pourquoi...

-...

-Il est toujours inconscient. Le scientifique qui s'occupe de lui ne sait même pas s'il reprendra conscience un jour...mais physiquement...il n'a rien...

-Rien ! Nous l'avions pratiquement tué et tu oses me dire qu'il n'a rien ! s'emporta Vincent, stupéfait.

-Ecoutes, c'est tout aussi surprenant pour moi que pour toi ! Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais les faits sont là ! Peut être...je ne sais pas moi ! Peut être qu'il a réussit à utiliser un dernier sort de guérison avant de perdre connaissance !

-Peut être oui...Vincent soupira, une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi ? Et pas les autres ?

-Vincent, Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça " Reeve parut soudain mal à l'aise, trouvant ses mots avec difficulté : " Lorsque Hojo est mort, le nouveau responsable du département scientifique s'est chargé de rassembler tous ses dossiers, tous ses bilans d'experiences, aussi bien celles qui étaient officielles que celles qui étaient illégales et...enfin, quand j'ai appris qu'il était en vie, j'ai voulu consulter les dossiers confidentiels le concernant...

-...

-Hojo a...Hojo lui avait fait subir un examen sanguin, à peine quelques jours après sa...hum... naissance...Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait de la génétique mais...enfin...il se trouve que le groupe sanguin d'un individu se transmet du père, ou de la mère, à l'enfant. Le rhésus et le groupe sanguin de Sephiroth est B positif...hors...hors Luccrécia était A négatif...et Hojo O négatif...Il...par la suite il a procédé à des tests supplémentaires plus approffondis...autrement dit une étude complète et détaillée de l'identité génétique de Sephiroth...Et il s'est...Ecoutes, je sais que ça ne va pas être facil pour toi d'entendre ça mais...il s'est rendu compte que...que...

- Que je suis son père, termina Vincent. Il baissa le regard, bien entendu, il n'était pas surpris.

-Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?

-Je l'ai appris il y a peu. C'était écrit dans le journal intime que Lucrécia avait laissé au Manoir Shinra...

-Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres. Bien entendu je comptais le faire au départ, mais lorsque j'ai su que tu...enfin...qu'il était ton fils, j'ai changé d'avis. Cloud aurait voulut le supprimer une bonne fois pour toute, et je pense que ça n'est pas à lui qu'il appartient de décider de son sort, mais à toi.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas donné l'ordre à tes hommes de l'abattre lorsque tu as su qu'il était encore en vie ?

-Tu sais Vincent...Je suis peut être un traître et un espion, mais j'ai mes convictions et un certain sens de l'honneur qui m'interdit de tuer un homme qui est inconscient et ne peux pas se défendre...même s'il s'agit de l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète.

-...Je...peux le voir ?

-Bien entendu. Suis moi."

Reeve conduisit Vincent vers la section scientifique du bâtiment, au dernier étage. Il le fit pénétrer dans un spacieux bloc médical au centre duquel se trouvait une petite pièce close. De grandes baies vitrées réputées incassables permettaient de surveiller les patients retenus dans cette partie du bloc. En l'occurance, il était question de Sephiroth. Quelques scientifiques présents saluèrent le président, puis l'uns d'entre eux se dirigea vers ce dernier : " Mr Reeve, heureux de vous voir, il y a du nouveau...

-Vincent, laisse moi te présenter le nouveau responsable de ce département : le Professeur Allan Berny. " Vincent tiqua immédiatement au nom du jeune homme, Berny. C'était donc lui l'homme qui avait autrefois travaillé pour Hojo, et avait aidé Théia lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Et aujourd'hui, il succédait à Hojo." Berny, voici Vincent Valentine.

-Bonjour " répondit poliment celui-ci. Vincent ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire. " C'est lui qui est chargé de la surveillance de Sephiroth, il n'y a que lui qui est autorisé à l'approcher...Du nouveau disais tu ?

-Oui...Je me suis aperçut d'après certains examens que son activité cérébrale au niveau du lobe temporal avait réagit. Elle a réagit à un stimulus particulier, j'ignore lequel, et depuis il semblerait que ces cellules encéphaliques acceptent et réagissent aux stimulus extérieurs ! Mais pas tous ! les stimuli physique n'engendrent rien, il s'agirait principalement de stimuli auditifs...

-Berny...

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Je n'ai rien compris...

-Ah...Bon, et bien, pour faire plus simple, il semblerait que son esprit soit à nouveau conscient de certains éléments qui l'entourent, comme le bruit par exemple. Mais il ne réagit pas au toucher, du moins pas de façon vérifiable sur les machines.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est conscient c'est ça ?

-Si on veut, oui, en partie.

-Comment ça en partie ?

-Et bien oui, uniquement 63 des cellules de son lobe temporal réagissent, ce qui signifie qu'il est conscient, mais pas physiquement...vous comprenez ?

-Non...

-Ha...Bon, bien pour faire encore plus simple..." Vincent détourna son attention de la conversation. Lui, il avait compris. Il lui restait encore quelques bribes des connaissances scientifiques que Lucrécia lui avait enseigné. Il s'approcha des vitres de la chambre où reposait Sephiroth. Le jeune homme, allongé sur ce minuscule lit d'hôpital, était connecté à divers moniteurs, rhytme cardiaque, encéphalique, taux d'hormones; ainsi qu'à plusieurs perfusions.

" Reeve ? l'appela Vincent, mais celui-ci était dans une discussion animé et n'entendait pas son ami :

-Mais il est conscient ou non ?

-Oui et Non !

-Mais comment peut il l'être et ne pas l'être!

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué ça trois fois Monsieur !

-Reeve ?

-Oui mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes à chaque fois!

-Son esprit est partiellement conscient !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par " partiellement" ?!

-Reeve ?

-Ces cellules ne réagissent pas à tous les stimuli !

-Mais c'est quoi un stimuli ?!

-REEVE !

-Hein ?

-Hum...

-Oh pardon Vincent, je suppose que...tu veux aller le voir...n'est ce pas? proposa le jeune président.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Mais cependant fais attention, au moindre changement des moniteurs, tu ressors, d'accord ? On ne sait jamais...

-Bien...

-Berny, ouvre lui. Et débrouille toi pour lui donner une carte magnétique qui lui donne accès à la chambre. " Le scientifique acquieça, sorti une carte de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où Sephiroth reposait. Une porte qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce à ces clés magnétiques, et seul Reeve et Berny en possédait une.

Vincent s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme aussi précautionneusement qu'il le pu. Il passa précautionneusement sa seule main valide sur le visage de Sephiroth et dégagea délicatement quelques mèches d'argent qui voilaient ses traits.

_Vivant. Il est vivant. Mais qu'adviendra t'il de lui ? Se réveillera t'il seulement un jour ? Où demeurera t'il dans l'inconsciense ? La Rivière de la vie n'aurait elle donc pas voulut de lui ? Mon fils...Qu'elle est donc le sort qui te précipita dans ta chute ? Mais je veillerai sur toi désormais. Lucrécia, je te jure de tout faire pour rattraper mes fautes. Je te jure de prendre soin de notre fils, comme tu le désirais. Je le protegerai...du monde, de la fureur de Cloud s'il venait à apprendre sa résurection, de Jenova si celle-ci devait nous revenir, de lui même...Je le protegerai, je n'échouerai pas, pas cette fois...Mon fils...Je n'ose m'imaginer les douleurs dues aux épreuves que tu as traversé...Je n'ose m'imaginer la solitude qui t'a envahit durant tant d'années...Mais pourtant...Ce que je ne peux comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu as refusé la vie qui aurait pu t'attendre auprès de Théia...Peut être m'expliqueras tu un jour ? Ou peut être pas...Que va t'il advenir ? Pour toi...Pour la mère de ton enfant...Pour ton fils...Sais tu à quel point ils te chérissent ? Pourquoi as tu refusé cette vie ? Je veux comprendre...Mais...Peut être ne veux tu pas te réveiller ? Peut être préfères tu la tranquilité de tes rêves ? Rêves tu seulement ? Sephiroth...Sephiroth..._

" ...Sephiroth...Réveille toi...je jure que plus jamais tu n'auras peur...je jure que tu ne seras plus jamais seul...fais moi confiance...mon fils..."

Une larme glissa le long de la joue pâle de Vincent et vint s'écraser sur celle, tout aussi blâfarde, de Sephiroth. Une seconde larme rejoint sa soeur sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Vincent essuya le visage de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front. En y réfléchissant de nouveau, Vincent pris conscience de sa propre stupidité lorsqu'il avait aveuglement cru Lucrécia sur la paternité de Sephiroth, quelques temps auparavant, au temple des Anciens. Jamais Hojo n'aurait pu enfanter un tel être, même en effectuant toutes ces manipulations génétiques dont lui seul avait le secret. Sephiroth était si...parfait. Vincent reconnu sans hésiter les traits aristocratiques du visage de Lucrécia, son propre nez, fin et droit ainsi que ses lèvres, bien peu charnue. Il posa sa main sur celle de Sephiroth et constata, non sans une once de fierté, qu'elles étaient identiques, fines, pâles et élancées, telles celles d'un musicien.

_Mon fils...si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire...Je ne mérite pas même d'être ton père...pardonne moi...pardonne moi...je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour remplir mon rôle à présent, même si je sais que cent vies ne serait pas assez pour expier mes fautes...pardonne moi Sephiroth...Toi qui étais sous l'emprise de la folie, sous l'emprise de ce monstre de Jenova, sous mes yeux...et moi qui n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de te combattre dans l'unique but de te supprimer...alors qu'il aurait été si simple de tout t'avouer...l'aurais tu seulement cru? Toi qui avais placé ta foi en celle que tu prenais pour ta mère, alors qu'elle se servait en toute impunité de ta faiblesse, de ton ignorance, de ta crédulité. Tu n'étais donc pas si fort que tu te complaisais à le faire croire. Mais peut être n'était ce q'une image que le monde se faisais de toi, et qu'au fond, tu te forçais à satisfaire leurs désirs d'héroisme qu'ils vivaient à travers toi...surement oui...Une seule personne a réussit à te voir tel que tu étais...mais pourquoi l'as tu refusé ?...Toute cette histoire ne veux rien dire...Sephiroth...Sephiroth...Réveille toi..._

" ...Sephiroth..."

Vincent déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front, puis se leva et prit congé. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un dernier regard vers le lit, priant pour qu'un miracle s'accomplisse...

Lorsqu'il revint dans le laboratoire, Reeve l'y attendait. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire triste auquel Vincent ne répondit pas.

" Tenez Vincent...avec ce laisser-passer vous aurez accès à la chambre où il repose. Néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux que vous préveniez l'uns des scientifiques présent lors de vos visites...par...hum...sécurité...

- Je vous remercie Berny " Vincent saisit la carte magnétique et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il se tourna vers Reeve :

" Tu m'as bien dit que...que vous aviez retrouvé tous les dossiers d'Hojo le concernant, n'est ce pas ? " Reeve acquiesça, comprenant mal où Vincent voulait en venir. "J'aimerais...les consulter, il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir...

-Ecoute Vincent, je...je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, répondit il, embarassé.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, vois tu...Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais...Les rapports qu'Hojo avait écrit sont...comment dire...Il ne considérait pas un homme comme tel, mais comme un animal, comme un rat de laboratoire...Et ces rapports le montrent très bien.

-Je sais comment Hojo considérait ses semblables, je l'ai connu bien mieux que n'importe qui ici, tu sembles l'oublié. " Vincent faisait, bien entendu, allusion à son passé et aux différents traitements dont il avait bénéficié grâce aux bons soins du précédent Directeur du département scientifique de l'entreprise.

" Tu ne renonceras pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi désires tu consulter ces rapports ? Ca ne fera qu'amplifier ta culpabilité Vincent...et c'est inutil. Ce qui est fait, est fait, le passé ne pourra jamais être changé.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter Reeve...mais je cherche à comprendre...je ne serais jamais en mesure de l'aider si je ne sais pas par quoi il est passé...même si je m'en fais une petite idée...

- Très bien, soupira Reeve, suis moi..."

Le jeune président conduisit Vincent dans une autre pièce, deux étages plus bas, abritant des dizaines de milliers d'étagères, toutes classées par ordre alphabétique, renfermant toutes les archives, dossiers, rapports ect...de la Shinra depuis sa création, bien des années plus tôt. Il s'arrêta devant la lettre S, puis sortit sept grandes caisses de la vaste l'étagère.

" Voilà Vincent...Il y a là tout ce que j'ai pu retrouver dans les locos de la Shinra sur Sephiroth. Les trois quarts ont été rédigés par Hojo lui même. Il y a aussi des vidéos...mais...je te déconseille sincèrement de les visionner...Vincent, je sais que je t'ennuie avec ça mais...

- Je te remercie Reeve...sincèrement..." Vincent lui souriait, touché par l'inquiétude dont son ami faisait preuve. Il fera sans aucun doute un grand président pensa t'il.

" Je vais t'aider à transporter tout ça dans un bureau proche du mien...il est inoccupé, tu pourras disposer de la pièce comme tu l'entends...il est aussi équipé d'un système vidéo...au cas où tu ignorerais mais conseils..." conclua Reeve, un pâle sourire au visage, en emportant la moitié des caisses.

_" Tout est prêt Professeur, le sujet est en place " expliqua une femme vêtue de la traditionnelle blouse blanche des rats de laboratoire qu'étaient les scientifiques employés par la Shinra et sous la direction d'Hojo. Elle s'éloigna du champs de vision de la caméra vidéo, dévoilant le fameux sujet qui allait être le cobaie d'une nouvelle expérience dont son ingénieux tuteur avait eu la révélation durant la nuit précédente, comme bien souvent. La vidéo, apparement placée à plusieurs mètres de sol, sans doute sur la corniche de la salle de contrôle du laboratoire, allait être le témoin de ce qui s'apparentait plus à une scéance de torture qu'à une expérience scientifique, mais les deux ne sont ils pas souvent synonimes ?_

_" Très bien...nous allons commencer...Amorcez le mécanisme... fit la voix d'Hojo que l'on ne pouvait qu'entendre._

_- Bien Professeur..._

_- EXO78A17-167J, Heure : 9h07 A.M Expérience enclenchée..._

_- Les substances sont prêtes à être injectées Professeur..._

_- Parfait...Allez y..._

_- 5...4...3...2...1... " _

_Le bruit sourd d'une machine se fit entendre. A l'écran, le malheureux était allongé sur une table d'opération, à demi nu. A première vue, cela n'aurait aucunement éveillé l'horreur de quiconque assistait à la scène, si ce n'est les épaisses lanières de cuir retenant prisonniés les poignets, les chevilles, le torse ainsi que les bras du jeune homme. En ignorant également le fait que plusieurs intraveineuses étaient placées à divers endroits du corps et que le patient était pleinement conscient, le regard fixé dans le vide, appréhendant avec une angoisse qu'il tentait de dissimuler les minutes à venir. _

_Lentement, un liquide vert phosphorescent qui ne lui était que trop connu s'écoula dans ses veines, se répendant inexorablement dans chaque partie de son corps, dans chaque organe, le cerveau n'y faisant pas exception. _

_Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, il serrait convulsivement les poings, ses traits se déformaient sous la douleur infligée par l'injection continue qu'il recevait. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlèrent sur son front, il respirait difficilement, haletait, se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses cris de franchir sa bouche. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue..._

_Du haut de la salle de contrôle, Hojo observait la scène, de plus en plus satisfait._

_" Augmentez encore le débit du flux...ordonna t'il_

_- Mais Professeur...! "_

_silence, puis :_

_" Bien Professeur, fit une voix résignée_

_- Professeur, ne craigniez vous pas de le tuer ? Une telle dose de mako aurait déjà eu raison d'un être humain normal..._

_- Je veux voir jusqu'où il peut encore aller...Et ça n'est pas que de la mako..._

_- Comment ?_

_- C'est un poison à base de mako uniquement..._

_- ... " _

_Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, bien malgré lui. Il commençait à se débattre, n'y tenant plus, il respirait de plus en plus mal, son coeur battait à une vitesse folle si bien qu'il croyait que cet organe allait lui rompre la poitrine. Le sang contaminé par ce qu'il croyait être simplement de la mako affluait dans son cerveau, accentuant la douleur. Il se débattait de plus en plus fort, jamais auparavant cela ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Bientôt, les lanières qui le retenaient entamaient sa chair, l'une d'elle, au poignet, se rompue brutalement. Un premier cri retentit, puis un second._

_Je vais mourir...je vais mourir...j'ai mal...arrêtez...pitié...je veux mourir..._

_" AAaaaaaAAaAAAAAaaaAAhhhHHHHhhHHHhhhh !!!!!!!!! " _

_" Professeur ! Les moniteurs s'emballent ! _

_- Son rythme cardiaque ne tiendra plus que quelques secondes si on continue ! _

_- Professeur ! _

_- Arrêtez les machines..._

_- Oui Professeur ! _

_- C'est parfait...parfait..." Sur le ton d'Hojo, on pouvait deviner le sourire cruel qui s'affichait sur son visage à cet instant._

_Le flux diminua peu à peu, puis stoppa son écoulement. Sephiroth était couvert de sueur, il haletait toujours autant, son regard semblait perdu dans le néant. Puis, subitement, il perdit connaissance, reposant inerte sur la table de laboratoire, les poignets, les chevilles, les bras et le torse ensanglantés._

_" Expérience réussit..." _

_L'image se coupa. _

_Nouvelle image. La vidéo affichait 11h03, à peine deux heures après l'expérience. Elle montrait le salon d'un appartement. Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme en claquant. Sephiroth entra dans la pièce. Il retira son blouson puis sa chemise tachée de sang, marque des lanières de cuir. Ses mouvements étaient maladroits, ses jambes lui firent défauts et il s'écroula au sol. Il halètait toujours autant. Il tenta de se relever mais en vain. Gémissements, pleures, cris de douleur, de désespoire. Il s'efforça de se relever et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, sans doute la salle de bain. Quelques minutes passèrent, il réapparut dans le salon, encore plus pâle et épuisé. Il tomba à genoux, se tînt le crâne, gémit encore, puis s'effondra de nouveau, inconscient._

_Frustration...Colère...Douleur...Humiliation..._

_" Ca ne sera qu'une petite injection quotidienne " avait il dit._

_Folie...Angoisse...Solitude..._

Vincent ejecta la cassette du magnétoscope, lasse et moralement bouleversé. Cela faisait plus de 8 heures qu'il était enfermé dans le bureau, visionnant des cassettes, lisant des rapports, étudiant des dossiers sur le spécimen J001S comme il était appelé par Hojo. Plus d'une fois il avait interrompu ces visionnements, n'en supportant pas davantage. Des expériences toutes plus douloureuses, toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Les premières remontaient aux 4 ans de Sephiroth. Comment n'aurait il pas pu devenir fou après de tels traîtements ? la plupart des humains se seraient donnés la mort. Hojo poussait même le vice à filmer officieusement les rapports de Sephiroth avec sa "partenaire", autrement dit Théia. Puis à rediger des conclusions portant sur les incroyables capacités physique, et ce dans tous les domaines, de son spécimen.

Vincent se leva, saisit plusieurs dossiers, les jetta dans la poubelle près du bureau, puis craqua une allumette. Le feu consumait ainsi le passé. Il en fit de même avec tous les dossiers, et même les vidéos.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

" Entrez"

Reeve penetra dans le bureau :

" Tout va bien Vincent ? Ca fait plusieurs heures que tu es ici et...

- Tu n'as pas fait disposer de détecteur à incendie...dit Vincent tout en désignant les flammes qui s'embrasaient au contact du papier

- Non...J'ai bien fait apparement...

- Je trouvais qu'il faisait froid..."

Reeve s'approcha de Vincent et posa une main sur son épaule. Au visage terne de ce dernier, il devinait qu'il n'avait pas suivit son conseil et avait visionné les vidéos.

" Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple d'effacer son passé dans le cas où il se réveillerait...

- Je sais...Si seulement j'ai pu..."

Il ne parvint à terminer sa phrase qui mourrut dans un sanglot.

" Avec des Si, on rentrerait la planète dans une bouteille tu sais...Tes pleures n'y changeront rien...mais je sais que ça appaise...alors, ne t'arrête pas, ne te retiens pas...

- Je te remercie mais...ça va aller... " dit il en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de la main. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, puis Reeve reprit la parole :

" Je suppose que tu as vu comme moi que Sephiroth fréquentait quelqu'un..."

Vincent tilta, ne sachant quoi répondre. Devait il lui dire ? Se confier ? Ou se taire. Aussi décida t'il de laisser Reeve poursuivre.

" J'avoue que ça m'a surpris...j'en ai parlé avec Berny...

- ...

- Vincent...tu as du lire dans les rapports qu'Hojo attendait que cette fille, Théia, tombe enceinte...d'après les rapports, lorsque Sephiroth est mort, ça n'était pas le cas, Hojo a donc abandonné tout espoir et il a laissé cette femme partir...seulement...enfin...Berny m'a informé que lui même s'occupait de cette affaire...et que...ça n'était pas le cas..."

Vincent ne semblait pas réagir, il fixait distraitement les braises restantes dans la petite poubelle, seule trace d'un passé ineffaçable.

" Vincent tu m'écoutes ! Sephiroth a eu un enfant ! J'ai effectué des recherches, cette Théia Deretot a accouché d'un fils dans un petit hôpital de Midgar, il y a environ 5 ans ! Mais elle est partie de cette ville avant la chute du météore et je n'ai pas réussit à la retrouver et...

- Je sais...

- Co...Comment ?

- Je sais Reeve...

- Mais...Explique toi enfin !

- J'ai rencontré Théia...elle vit à Nibelheim...je ne savais pas qui elle était, jusqu'à ce que je l'apprenne de sa bouche...

- Et...l'enfant ?

- Il s'appelle Adonis...

- Bref, tu étais déjà au courant de toute cette histoire quoi...C'est tout moi ça ! J'ai toujours un train de retard ! ça devient lassant..." se plaignit Reeve sur un ton qui fit sourire Vincent.

" Et...elle sait qui tu es ? Elle sait ce que Sephiroth a fait ?

- Non...elle ne sait rien...pour elle, il est mort il y a cinq ans dans l'explosion du réacteur à Nibelheim.

- Sephiroth savait il qu'il allait avoir un fils ?

- Oui...et il n'a pas voulut de lui...c'est la raison pour laquelle Théia et lui ont rompus...

- Vraiment ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit...mais j'ai du mal à y croire...d'après...hum...certaines vidéos...il semblait avoir de profonds sentiments pour elle...j'ai du mal à croire qu'il aurait laissé Théia parce qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui...ça n'a pas de sens...

- Je ne sais pas...sand doute as tu raison...

- ...

- Et...Devrait elle être mise au courant ?

- ..." Vincent laissa cette question sans réponse.

_"...Sephiroth...Réveille toi...je jure que plus jamais tu n'auras peur...je jure que tu ne seras plus jamais seul...fais moi confiance...mon fils..." _

_Cette voix...a qui appartient elle ? elle m'appaise...te faire confiance ? Mais qui es tu ? Je ne te crois pas...je ne veux pas te faire confiance...j'ai été trop souvent déçu par mes illusions, par ma confiance aveugle...Ne plus avoir peur ? Est ce possible ? Tu serais donc un Dieu pour accomplir de tel miracle...Je suis ton fils ? Mais qui es tu ? Quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue...suivit presque aussitôt par quelque chose d'agréable...une caresse..._

_J'ai déjà entendu cette voix. Il y a longtemps il me semble...bien longtemps...un souvenir floue dans ma mémoire...Elle m'appaise. Je serais tenter de te faire confiance...si je n'avais pas si souvent connu l'amertume des désillusions. Je sens quelque chose qui effleure ma main. Cela me paraît si lointain. _

_" Sephiroth " _

_Ta voix...Je veux l'entendre encore...Plus rien...je ne ressens plus ta présence...Qui es tu ? M'as tu abandonné ? _

_" Sephiroth ? Sephiroth ? " _

_Une autre voix, bien plus proche, dans mon esprit._

_" Sephiroth ?_

_- Syrhel ?_

_- Il est temps Sephiroth..._

_- Je ne veux pas..._

_- Tu ne veux pas savoir à qui appartient la voix que tu as entendu ?_

_- Je ne..._

_- Il est temps Sephiroth..."_

" Et...Devrait elle être mise au courant ?

- ... " Vincent laissa cette question sans réponse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, l'uns des scientifiques se tenait dans l'encadrement, essouflé après la course qu'il venait de mener.

" Monsieur, il a reprit connaissance ! " s'exclama t'il, hors d'haleine.

Vincent et Reeve se jettèrent un regard mutuel avant de se précipiter à la hâte vers le laboratoire...

To be continued.

FIN DU CHAPITRE II

Note de l'auteur : A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!!!!! 

Je ne vais pas, contrairement à d'habitude, mettre des pages de notes, je dirai même que je n'en ferai aucune, par fainiantise me direz vous ? et bien oui, je l'avoue. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Sinon je sais que cette partie est très courte mais j'ai fait exprès de la couper à ce moment là pour garder le suspens de l'histoire...et puis aussi pour satisfaire ceux qui attendaient la suite de cette fic avec impatience, non, non, ne riez pas, je sais qu'il y en a ! j'essaierai d'écrire la suite plus vite que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, promis ! Sinon, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi entre Vincent et Reeve dans cette fic ! j'avoue que ça me tente vraiment mais je tiens à garder mes fans que, la plupart du temps, j'exaspère à mettre du yaoi dans toutes mes fics. Donc, pas de zolies mosieurs qui se feront des calins dans cette histoire ! eeeeeeettttt nooonn ! Voilà, c'est à peu près tout je crois...j'espère que vous appreciez toujours autant cette fic avec laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal en ce moment...c'est la fic que mes lecteurs preferent la plupart du temps, et c'est la fic que j'aime le moins...peut être parce qu'en ce moment, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je m'obstine à écrire pratiquement que du yaoi, et que cette fic n'en contient pas, même pas un ch'tit yuri...enfin bon...si elle plait, tant mieux, je continuerai donc à l'écrire en faisant de mon mieux...

Qu'est ce que les Enneades ?

Qui est Syrhel ? A quoi ressemble t'il ? Que vien il faire dans l'histoire ?

Que va t'il arriver à Sephiroth

Cloud apprendra t'il qu'il est en vie ?

Théia apprendra t'elle ce que Sephiroth a fait ?

La réponse à ses questions prochainement !

Deedo Kido


	4. Chapter 4

_La Fin est le commencement_

_Partie 2°_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eh oui ! Comme ça fait un bail, je vais vous résumer un peu cette fic, histoire que vous ne soyez pas obligé de relire tout le reste pour comprendre un peu cette suite ! Alors voilà : Sephy a été retrouvé par les équipes de la Shinra au Cratère Nord, en vie et quasiment indemne, puis rapatrié à Junon, mais il était encore inconscient. Entre temps Vincent, qui a rencontré Théia (la fille qui avait rejoint le Soldat en s'étant fait passé pour un homme et dont Sephy était tombé z'amoureux) ainsi que son fils, Adonis (accessoirement aussi fils de Sephy) a découvert qu'il était le vrai père de Sephy en lisant le journal de Lucrécia. Quant à Théia (qu'on ne verra pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre je vous rassure !) vous vous souvenez, elle avait des pouvoirs bizarre tout ça, tout ça ; et Sephy et elle s'était séparé sur un malentendu. Lequel ? Rhhoo, écoutez j'vais pas tout vous réécrire non plus !

Chapitre III

Le jeune homme traversa péniblement les couloirs de la Shinra jusqu'à sa chambre. De temps en temps, sa vue s'obscurcissait et il se rattrapait de justesse aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Il haletait et les douleurs à son abdomen, se faisant de plus en plus aigues, l'empêchaient presque de marcher. Et ces nausées lui vrillant l'estomac étaient tout bonnement insupportables. Cette fois, les tests avaient été plus éprouvants qu'à l'accoutumer et les doses de mako injectées, certainement doublées. Enfin arrivé devant sa porte, il s'y adossa afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et chercha les clefs au fond de sa poche. Dans ces conditions, même une chose aussi simple que d'introduire une clef dans une serrure devenait une véritable épreuve. Heureusement, à cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient déserts et il n'y avait croisé personne. Il parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'il s'effondra, de plus en plus haletant. A présent ses tempes le faisaient atrocement souffrir et les battements de son cœur semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer. Il se redressa lentement et entreprit la pénible tâche d'ôter la boucle de sa ceinture lorsqu'il porta brusquement les mains à sa bouche : apparemment, son estomac ne pouvait plus attendre et avait décidé de lui démontrer son mécontentement. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Qu'aurait-on dit de lui, le Grand Soldat, si on l'avait vu dans cet état pitoyable ? Si on l'avait vu accroupi au dessus des toilettes, le ventre en proie à des spasmes incontrôlables. C'était vraiment pathétique, surtout pour de simples injections à la mako….ajoutée à quelques autres petits ingrédients de fabrication « maison » et qui aurait envoyé un homme normal à six pieds sous terre, mais ça, il l'ignorait.

A chaque fois il était malade, à chaque visite chez son prétendu géniteur….mais jamais à ce point, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression pure et simple de recracher ses tripes, jamais les douleurs dans ses tempes n'avaient été si prononcées. Comme quoi, il y avait une première fois à tout.

Un son parvient vaguement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes, ou peut être est-ce lui qui délire, qui se met à entendre des bruits, des échos dans sa tête ? Peu importe, il n'a pas l'esprit à ça, à dire vrai il n'a l'esprit à rien, tout ce qu'il aimerait c'est s'endormir et ne se réveiller que lorsqu'il irait mieux….ou ne plus jamais se réveiller du tout . De nouvelles crampes surviennent et il vide de nouveau le contenu de son estomac, ou plutôt le « non contenu » de son estomac puisqu'à ce stade, le pauvre organe n'a malheureusement plus rien à fournir si ce n'est quelques sucs gastriques, choses d'autant plus douloureuse. Soudain il sentit une présence familière près de lui. Elle venait tout juste de pousser la porte entrouverte de la salle d'eau et une expression entremêlée d'inquiétude et d'effroi se peignit brusquement sur son visage.

« Sephiroth ! Par la Planète est-ce que ça va ? » S'écria t'elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. La dernière chose qu'il voulait sur cette terre était désormais arrivée : Qu'elle le voit ainsi, dans ces conditions misérables. Il aurait voulu lui dire de partir, de dégager même, de ne pas s'occuper de lui, qu'elle se mêle donc de ce qui la regarde ! Mais….impossible…impossible d'articuler le moindre mot sans que son estomac ne fasse des siennes. Tout ce qu'il pu faire ce fut quelques gestes maladroits pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui avaient posée ses mains sur ses épaules. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'était pas cela qui empêcherait Théia de s'approcher de lui et encore moins de la faire rester.

« Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Pas étonnant que tu sois complètement trempée de sueur !! » Ajouta t'elle alors qu'elle posait la main sur son front ; il la repoussa mollement. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle se leva, saisit un linge humide et entreprit de lui essuyer le front. Puis elle l'aida à ôter ses gants, son trench et enfin attacha les cheveux du jeune homme à l'aide d'un ruban. Il la laissa faire, de toute façon il était trop abattu pour réagir.

Progressivement, ses spasmes se calmèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve peu à peu ses esprits. La jeune femme était restée à ses côtés, épongeant son front moite de sueur régulièrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu malade….demanda t'elle.

La mako….

La mako ? » Il acquiesça. « On m'en a injecté tout à l'heure….à forte dose j'imagine, articula t'il péniblement.

La mako, même à forte dose, n'a jamais rendu malade ! Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient mis avec ?! »

S'exclama Théia qui n'était pas dupe et qui s'étonnait de la naïveté parfois excessive de son partenaire.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu continues à subir tout ça ? Tout ces tests et ces expériences qu'il t'impose ?

Je ne….je ne veux pas que d'autres les subissent à ma place… » Avoua t'il sans croiser le

Regard de la jeune femme tandis qu'il tentait de se relever. Elle se redressa à son tour et, voyant

Qu'il titubait encore, l'aida à se soutenir. Sans dire un mot, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

L'appartement du jeune Soldat, sans être luxueux, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable et aménagé avec goût : La porte d'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce, en l'occurrence le salon que d'immenses baies vitrées se chargeaient d'illuminer. Une grande table basse et une banquette en son centre, une console où était posée Masamune et d'autres katana sur la gauche. Sur la droite, une cuisine ouverte, qui ne devait d'ailleurs pas servir souvent, et sur la gauche deux portes : la salle de douche et la chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle l'aida à s'allonger et s'assit à côté de lui : « Etre malade n'est pas une honte tu sais…Tu n'es pas un surhomme… » Dit elle doucement. Il afficha un rictus amusé à cette dernière remarque. Les gens le considéraient tous comme tel. Pas seulement les gens en général, mais aussi tous ces scientifiques, tout le monde à la Shinra, même le président lui-même….et lui aussi, parfois. C'était étrange, la seule personne pour qui il aurait dû vouloir paraître surhumain, c'était elle, et pourtant, elle était et avait toujours été la seule à le considérer comme humain. Et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce regard plein de frayeur en le voyant, jamais elle ne l'avait traité différemment. Elle l'avait même déjà giflé, lui….Pourtant il était différent, il le savait, tout au fond de lui, pas seulement à cause de son apparence si particulière, mais pour autre chose, pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure et qu'il finirait tragiquement par découvrir.

Il laissa ses sombres pensées se dissiper alors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par une femme jusqu'à présent, ou peut être une fois, dans son enfance. Enfant, il n'allait pas à l'école. Le Professeur Gast s'était occupé de son éducation, puis, lorsque celui-ci était parti alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, d'autres précepteurs, tous plus antipathiques les uns que les autres, s'en étaient chargés. Il n'avait donc pas côtoyé d'autres enfants et aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. Cependant, il avait un jour rencontré une petite fille. Une petite blondinette dont le visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et qu'il avait aidé à retrouver son chemin alors qu'elle s'était égarée. Pour le remercier, elle l'avait gentiment embrassé sur la joue puis était partie retrouver sa mère. Il se souvenait avoir éprouvé un sentiment similaire à celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Théia l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. De la gêne…de l'incompréhension…mais aussi un sentiment de plénitude, de bien être profond.

Puis, adolescent, il avait intégré le Soldat…et était devenu le plus grand des héros. Dés lors, toutes les femmes les plus riches et les plus belles s'étaient prises d'intérêt pour lui. Toutes se pâmaient devant lui comme s'il était la huitième merveille de monde. Et tous l'enviaient. Et lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes, ces femmes étaient magnifiques…mais….vides. Si vides. De splendides coquilles creuses, sans rien à l'intérieur. Un beau sourire mais qui ne reflète rien. Un regard sans aucune profondeur. Non, vraiment, aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Mais pour la jeune femme assise en face de lui, le regardant avec une tendresse infinie, tout avait été différent. Il fallait avoir un sacré courage et une certaine audace pour se faire passer pour un homme et entrer dans le Soldat alors que l'on était une femme. Il fallait avoir un sacré caractère pour faire équipe avec lui, pour avoir osé devenir son amie, pour l'avoir fait sourire, lui. Il fallait être exceptionnelle...pour le faire tomber amoureux. Oui, exceptionnelle, assurément, elle l'était. Et exceptionnellement belle malgré l'apparence vaguement masculine qu'elle se donnait coûte que coûte. Toujours présente pour lui, jamais elle ne le jugeait. Toujours souriante, jamais elle ne l'accusait. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle savait l'apaiser, elle savait le soutenir, d'un simple geste, d'une seule parole.

Une vague de sommeil l'envahit peu à peu et il ferma les paupières, s'abandonnant progressivement aux songes alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il l'aimait….

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, l'uns des scientifiques se tenait dans l'encadrement, essoufflé après la course qu'il venait de mener :

« Monsieur, il a reprit connaissance ! » s'exclama t'il, hors d'haleine.

Vincent et Reeve se jetèrent un regard mutuel avant de se précipiter à la hâte vers le laboratoire.

« Berny ! Il est réveillé !? Demanda Reeve en arrivant dans le labo hors d'haleine.

Oui, il est réveillé…enfin d'après les moniteurs…

Comment ça « d'après les moniteurs » ? Est il conscient oui ou non ?

Et bien…juger par vous-même… » Le scientifique les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la large baie vitrée donnant sur la

Salle de réanimation. Le jeune homme était effectivement éveillé, ses yeux étaient ouverts et il fixait le plafond, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. « Personne n'est entré voir comment il allait ?

Non monsieur…tous ont….peur de sa réaction…personne n'ose entrer…

Et vous vous dites des professionnels ?! pesta le nouveau Président. Berny baissa le regard, confus.

Je vais aller le voir » intervint subitement Vincent. Reeve acquiesça. Il savait qu'en cas de problème, Vincent

Saurait réagir de façon appropriée. L'homme à la cape introduisit la carte dans la serrure magnétique de la porte et pénétra dans le bloc. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas réagir, alors Vincent s'approcha prudemment du lit. Et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, il l'entendit soudain prononcer : « Où suis-je ? »

Vincent, tout d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas et scruta le visage de Sephiroth. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, même son regard était toujours perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Ainsi, il était conscient…

« Tu…tu es à Junon, dans les locaux de la Shinra…tu n'as rien à craindre…se décida t-il enfin à répondre.

Hojo….c'est lui qui m'a ramener ici…n'est ce pas ?

Non…Hojo est mort, nous l'avons tué » objecta gravement Vincent. A cette nouvelle, le Soldat tourna enfin le regard vers lui : « Il est…mort ? » répéta t-il, surpris. « Oui… pendant que tu étais dans le cratère…

J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains » conclu alors calmement le jeune homme en détournant de nouveau le

regard. Etrangement, il se sentait envahit d'un immense soulagement tout à coup. On lui avait retiré un poids énorme de ces épaules. Hojo était mort. Enfin. Toutes ces années de souffrances, d'humiliations, tout s'envolait.

« De quoi te souviens-tu Sephiroth ? » A cette question, le Soldat fronça les sourcils, tenant de se remémorer avec difficulté ces derniers souvenirs : « Je me souviens…du réacteur à Nibelheim, de notre mission. Zack et moi nous nous sommes introduit à l'intérieur, nous nous sommes débarrassé de l'uns de ces monstres…nous avons regagné le village…ensuite…tout est flou, comme dans un rêve…je me souviens de la chaleur des flammes…des cris, des gens qui hurlent…du réacteur…puis plus rien… » Sephiroth, complètement désemparé, se tourna vers son interlocuteur : « Dit moi, qui est-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?! » Vincent soupira, ainsi, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne savait trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en plaindre. « Tu as été contrôlé par Jenova…

Jenova ? Ma mère ?

Jenova n'était pas ta mère ! » rétorqua violemment Vincent. Sous le regard déconcerté de Sephiroth, il se

reprit : « Tout ce que tu croyais…tout est faux. Tout a été inventé par Hojo, dans le but de t'amener vers Jenova

et de te rendre fou. Jenova était une créature venu de l'espace, elle s'est écrasée sur notre terre il y a deux mille ans, c'est elle qui a détruit les Cetras. Les scientifiques de la Shinra l'ont trouvée dans la glace il y a environ trente ans, l'ont ramenée à Nibelheim pour l'étudier. Ils…ils t'en ont implanté des cellules alors que tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère…

C'est…

J'étais…le Turc chargé de la protection des scientifiques…ta mère était l'une d'entre eux…elle s'appelait

Lucrécia… » Tous deux se turent pendant quelques minutes. Tant de questions se bousculaient encore dans la tête de Sephiroth qui prenait progressivement conscience du fait qu'il avait été dupé toute sa vie par Hojo


End file.
